


《德岛前传：悲惨德岛（Dressrosa Miserable）》 第二部  大妈篇

by TWdoli20



Series: 德雷丝萝萨（Dressrosa）前传/后日谈/后传 [2]
Category: Dressrosa - Fandom, One Piece
Genre: F/F, Missing Scene, Other, Pre-Canon, 原作向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 10:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 53,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWdoli20/pseuds/TWdoli20
Summary: 「失败的人跟死人一样，不会有人听他说话。就跟那些笨重又七零八落掉在各地的『历史文本』一样。」





	1. 第十章 Big Mom的邀请

**Author's Note:**

> 第二部【大妈篇】来囉～  
> 原作的大妈实在是令人失望，不管是在器量、智慧、一方之霸的见识和格局都远远不及白鬍子和红髮两位四皇，  
> 而且被极度的小丑化.....我觉得女性在少年漫画中要不是「可欲的」要不就是「可厌的」形象，实在是相当可悲  
> 男人的故事最能够表现男人的魅力，女人的故事也只能是女人，才能写出来女人更丰富的面向，绝非只有性感或可憎。  
> 所以【大妈篇】中，我对大妈的形象有违我一贯的坚持──还原原作精神，  
> 而是尝试相当大幅的改编。我没有要写大妈的讨喜、可憎、可怜、可恶，只想写出作为四皇之中唯一的女人，她可能拥有的素质和内涵。  
> 请各位多多指教^^

  
  
  
  
  
＊ ＊ ＊  
  
德雷斯罗萨收到Big Mom的茶会请柬。家族上下都把这个视为合作伙伴的象徵。  
  
『Big Mom在海贼王还在世的时候，就是寻找One Piece失败的竞争者。目前她总共有两块历史文本，一块正文，一块路标。』多佛朗明哥把飞镖射在应当是「万国」所在的某个海域，那裡因为Big Mom盘据已久，无人知道详细的情况而一片空白。『我们出席这个茶会有两个目的。一是交朋友，二是拿到拓本。』  
  
『呗嘿嘿嘿，找到历史文本已经很困难，要通过层层守备拿到拓本更是难上加难。』托雷波尔笑道，『总之，你把紫罗兰带去吧。』  
  
多佛朗明哥不信任Big Mom，虽然是茶会，但此行深入未知敌营，是实实在在的涉险。  
  
『Big Mom不干掉我，是因为太远太麻烦，而且她没有任何凯撒的线索。』多佛朗明哥咈咈咈的笑道，『她一旦知道凯撒一丁点可能的情报，就可以毫无顾忌的抹杀我，毕竟我的生意除了凯撒这条，跟她完全不对盘啊。』  
  
迪亚曼铁已去了北海半年，虽听说最近会回来，但显然是赶不上这趟了。难得就连不爱开会的毘卡也在列的会议室中，维奥菈胡思乱想多佛朗明哥让Big Mom干掉的机率。  
  
『茶会参加了就离开，不要做过夜逗留的打算。』托雷波尔道，『不要太早到达，也不能太晚离开。要大致掌握万国海域的状况，还要找到历史文本的位置。从抵达的那一刻开始，我们只有八个小时的时间，其中三个小时是茶会，这段时间多佛会是与Big Mom接触的要角，同时是你们拿到拓本行动最大的掩护。』  
  
『万国被Big Mom盘据四十二年，那裡详细如何已经没有外人能知。我们的行动可以说是相当不佔优势，茶会开始前最好有两个小时时间做现场判断，毘卡、古拉迪斯、巴法罗和Baby-5，拿拓本的行动可能是你们任何一个人亲自上，要做好觉悟。』  
  
托雷波尔在桌上摊开巴洛克华克提供的Big Mom海贼团要人情报。维奥菈心裡疑惑，才十个人的情报不会太少吗？但坦白说要是克洛克达尔能把Big Mom手下的能人列出三个，多佛朗明哥就已经觉得他的情报力强得歪歪了，虽说他也心裡有数克洛克达尔大概还留几手，肯给到十个恐怕还是看在事成之后，多佛朗明哥答应给他Big Mom两块拓本，免费。  
  
这是个很会藏牌的狡猾男人，在这种情况下还这样有几个意思，一是他提供的情报质量是根据他判断唐吉诃德家族此行的实力，颇有这样就够了的意味，二是测试自己能耐的恶趣味。超级不诚恳的态度却还是会做到最低限度满足对方利益的诚意，真是个让人又爱又恨的干练男人。  
  
『和我们一样，他们也是能力者居多，出发前把这些乱七八糟的能力都好好研究一番，想个对上的备策。而且不要太天真的依靠果实能力，』托雷波尔神色庄重，『这裡是新世界，对方是「三皇」，我们并不清楚他们有多少精通霸气的强者，和干翻北海无聊的城市和港口情况不一样。行动前要更慎重考虑攻击会不会有效果，会不会被顶级的见闻色察觉行踪。拿到拓本当然是第一要务，但同样重要的是以不曝光能力的「秘密行动」为原则。』  
  
『咈咈咈......最糟糕的情况，就是暴露的时候用「寄生线」让现场陷入溷乱，我们趁隙闪人。』多佛朗明哥道，『但是那样一来就是撕破脸的局面了。能让Big Mom觉得我们是安份的客人，是最好的上策。』  
  
维奥菈白他一眼。怎麽看这回自己又是作战的关键主力嘛，压力好大。  
  
作战会议后她查遍了图书馆有关伟大航道后半段的所有航海纪录，甚至跑去王宫档案室查历代国王政事卷宗，和接见使节、商队、冒险家、海贼等等的纪录。但所有的纪录都指出那一带海域是一串破碎的小型礁岛，从面积、海平面和气候来看，都不像是规模达上万人的大型海贼团会做为据点的地方，上面连土着活动的记载也没有。  
  
而且最新的资料也是距今五十年前了。之后完全没有任何更新，果然Big Mom在那麽早的时候就佔据那裡，使那边成为外人不得而知的神秘孤境了吗。  
  
「你现在的目视能力有多远？」维奥菈现在已经很习惯多佛朗明哥悄没声息出现的各种姿势了。他现在像蜘蛛一样头上脚下倒吊在自己背后跟着看海图。  
  
「三千公里。」  
  
「照这个比例尺换算起来应该没问题啊。」  
  
「如果Big Mom这几年的扩张范围跟托雷波尔推估的一样的话，在这样的范围搜寻是绰绰有馀。」维奥菈还是很苦恼，「我觉得要找到位置应该不难。但是到时候那裡到底会是什麽状况呢？Baby-5他们真的有可能拿得到拓本吗？我们什麽都不知道，作战会议也只是揭示目标，根本开假的，还是要我们过去看了之后才知道啊。这个地方被Big Mom建设半个世纪，德雷斯罗萨光是被你弄六年，都快变成我不认得的样子了.......」  
  
「咈咈咈，你该不会对我们真的有同伴之情了吧？」  
  
维奥菈翻了一个「供三小」的白眼。「所以你希望我别那麽认真囉？」  
  
「Big Mom太麻烦了，可以的话我不想去第二次。所以我只有这个机会能搞到拓本。虽然这麽大胆又准备不够周全不是我的风格，但也只有冒一次这个风险了。」  
  
「那个拓本对你来说真的这麽重要？那你当初干嘛不继续航海去蒐集拓本就好，还要来这裡。」  
  
「我有一定要搞到拓本的理由，不完全是倒卖的经济利益，也不是为了蒐集。」  
  
「......我看得出来你根本不在乎拓本的内容。」  
  
「我不用看也大概知道那上面在写什麽。咈咈咈，我可是当代极少数知道这个世界黑暗面的人喔。」  
  
维奥菈以为他说的是自己在黑社会的影响力。「历史文本到底写了什麽？」她的好奇心被挑起，「海贼王死前那样说，是让很多人以为那是『大秘宝』吧；可是那真的是金银财宝之类的东西吗？」  
  
「我在克洛克达尔脑海裡看到的并不是那种东西，而是『Pluto』......『Pluto』又是什麽？那些是同样的东西吗？」  
  
维奥菈忽然气极急败坏，「你这样子讲话都不累的喔？」  
  
多佛朗明哥终于从盘坐的倒吊姿势翻正，就像坐在半空中一样。「你想过你一直所认识的世界，到底是什麽东西吗。」  
  
维奥菈一愣，多佛朗明哥咈咈咈笑着，「什麽啊，我不是早就好好的示范给你看过了吗。你现在出去街上随便拦一个路人，问他力库。多尔德是谁？他会说人渣。再问他唐吉诃德。多佛朗明哥是谁？他会说英雄。」  
  
维奥菈又气又苦，又恨。这个男人每次都很擅长措手不及的虐人。「你很清楚现在的德雷斯罗萨是你一手打造的虚假乐园嘛。」  
  
「因为是真是假，都不重要啊。只有赢的人能够定义历史，你现在所知道的一切你以为的『真实』，都是活着的人留下来的，而活着的正是胜利的人。」  
  
「我也还活着。」维奥菈眼睛泛满泪水，她不想这样，不想让多佛朗明哥觉得自己好欺负，可是她此刻的情感是真实的，那样悲痛又受伤的心情是无法掩饰的。「我知道真正的『真实』。」  
  
「我也知道你父亲是真正的好人，但是他失败了。失败的人跟死人一样，不会有人听他说话。」多佛朗明哥说的话很残酷，但是又很有说服力，「就跟那些笨重又七零八落掉在各地的『历史文本』一样。」  
  
维奥菈胸口彷彿遭受到重击一样的震撼，这份震撼让她暂时忘了自己感性高涨的情绪。  
  
「历史文本」是失败者的历史？海贼王为什麽会说失败者的历史是他留给世界的「财宝」？驱使大家去找败者的历史，又是什麽存心？  
  
如果历史文本记录的是「失败者的真相」......那麽现在的世界政府又算是什麽样的「赢家」？维持这个世界秩序的海军，又是怎样的存在？  
  
如果这只是世界政府的权力游戏──那她就不会再疑惑，为什麽世界政府要设立「王下七武海」的制度。为什麽世界政府可以眼睁睁的看着他贫困弱小的加盟国被海贼佔据，为什麽即便是勉强能建立军队的国家，仍然与海军的军事实力有极端的悬殊差距。  
  
如果世界各国军备的限制是因为供养海军强大的军事能力，为什麽在父王为周边国家的战火焦头烂额时，垄断世界最大合法武装能力的海军，不曾积极的介入。  
  
因为作为当今世上最强势的武装力量，海军的功能是维持世界政府的利益。世界政府的利益，就是作为世界政府继续存在下去。一国的兴亡和他何干？百姓的幸福又何足挂齿？  
  
维奥菈忽然陷入比六年前还要恐怖的黑暗。她忽然不晓得自己站在哪裡，什麽才是真的？什麽是假的？应该怀疑的是什麽，可以信任的又是什麽？  
  
父王，你一直告诉我小国寡民的幸福之道，你也从来不遗馀力的协助邻国弭平战争......你知道世界的真相吗？  
  
父王，当我理解这些，我今后又该怀抱着什麽样的想法生存下去？  
  
多佛朗明哥像是一目瞭然维奥菈的茫然，咈咈轻笑，「所以，我从来都不掩饰我的恶意，反正这个世界本身就是一团庞大的恶意集合体，对所有人都残忍......你就慢慢寻找你的生存方式吧。在我看来，并不是你加入家族那时候喔，说不定现在才是你重生的契机呢。」  
  
维奥菈像突然醒过来一样问，「你的生存方式，就是破坏这个世界吗？」  
  
多佛朗明哥咈咈咈咈咈笑得更长更久，却没有半点平时愉快张狂的感觉。维奥菈只感到深沉隐晦的悲伤，就连那个裂嘴大笑脸也在嘴角扯出悲伤的笑纹。  
  
「你至少现在好好的活着吧，维奥菈。」  
  
他丢下这个不知道是接哪句的话就走了。维奥菈感受自己被各种不曾翻转过的想法轰炸过的溷乱，她现在没有足够的情绪和平静，来整理刚才的种种念头。她想用回顾作战计画和自己的工作让自己的头脑清楚一点，结果她发现让自己的思绪清明会集到一点的，是多佛朗明哥最后那句话。  
  
多佛朗明哥第一次叫她的名字。不是家族代号紫罗兰，也不是充满戏弄意味的「公主」。  
  
而是维奥菈。  
  
＊ ＊ ＊  
  
会以为多佛朗明哥应该也是有过去的男人，一定是哪裡搞错了。  
  
他们航行到中途，因为发现海军巡逻舰和砲鑑，多佛朗明哥要毘卡和维奥菈留在船上先绕开躲避，带着巴法罗和Baby-5、古拉迪斯去引开海军，之后到讲好的会合地点。结果碰面的时候他们竟然顺便抢劫了一艘商船。  
  
根本就还是一样，是个让人痛恨的邪恶海贼啊！！！  
  
毘卡定锚后架好登板让维奥菈过去。维奥菈一到傻眼。上面摆满说得上非常豪奢的餐点和精緻的餐具，只不过已经被吃得风捲残云一样狼藉一片了。商队所有人都被叫出来，包括家眷、僕人、水手、厨师等等，看起来是十数名商人组成的中小型船队，他们的家眷众多，就算这样也和这艘商船的规模不太相合。  
  
船上的武装人员已经互相砍杀死亡殆尽，正在被巴法罗一个一个扔进海裡。古拉迪斯扛着箱子从裡面走出来，重重摔在小山一样的行李堆上，箱盖撞开，滚出一堆罕见的珠宝玉石。「啧，这个漆器烧得很高段呢。」他顺了桌上一个茶碗倒酒来喝，擦了嘴后又往裡面搬。  
  
维奥菈傻眼的不是这个。多佛朗明哥笑咧咧的坐在主桌上，好整以暇的切肉喝酒，和他嚣张的姿态是完全的极端。他旁边商队领导模样的油光满面的胖子，不知是被寄生线控制住，还是纯粹吓得傻了。妇孺在呜呜哭泣。  
  
「来吃饭吧，你们绕路花了不少时间。这裡有现成的美食呢，咈咈咈。」  
  
毘卡就像平常在家裡时一样过去拉椅子就坐吃起来，「全部都要搬上去吗？我们那裡恐怕吃不了这麽多。」他瞥了一眼堆到比坐在桌上的多佛朗明哥还高的财宝。  
  
「这样啊。」多佛朗明哥指劲翻转，一个身不由己的男人哭哭啼啼的出来，「你去把不值钱的往海裡扔。」  
  
寄生线解除了，但那个人只是站在财宝前瑟瑟发抖犹豫的一动也不动。古拉迪斯出来第二趟，骂已经把尸体都丢往海裡、笑着跑来拿鸡腿就撕的巴法罗下来帮忙。  
  
那个人惨叫求饶，被丢到海裡，瞬间跟那些尸体和宝藏一样灭顶。  
  
毘卡说，「还是剩太多了。」  
  
「咈咈咈，你们几个听好，」多佛朗明哥笑道，「看是你们丢呢，还是我自己来。我来扔的话就不是挑三捡四的了。」  
  
几个人纷纷抢上去，抓了珠宝钱财就往海裡丢，生怕丢得不够，下一个便是自己。多佛朗明哥哈哈大笑，古拉迪斯出来看到这个光景吓了一跳，「我搬得这麽辛苦都要丢掉吗！？」  
  
「辛苦拉，别浪费这桌现成的食物。」多佛朗明哥笑道，「咦，维奥菈，你还站在那裡干嘛，过来坐啊。」  
  
维奥菈气到差点忘记怎麽讲话。  
  
「我们这次为什麽出海，你还有心情抢船？」  
  
「我们是海贼啊。太久没干，我还担心巴法罗他们几个行不行，幸好没生疏呢。咈咈咈。」  
  
「不要再丢了。」维奥菈的声音发抖，她并没有很大声，但是凝重中自然流露令人慑服的气势。那些人迟疑的停下来，「多佛，如果你不要那些，让他们留一点又怎样。」  
  
「好可怕，我第一次看紫罗兰生气耶，可是好漂亮。」巴法罗低声说。  
  
「白痴，看气氛啊。」古拉迪斯拍拍手，基本上搬完了。他们自己入座吃饭，古拉迪斯道，「紫罗兰，咱们可是先吃不等你了。」。  
  
那个愁眉苦脸僵硬坐在多佛朗明哥旁边的胖男人，见维奥菈大概是这伙人不坏的那个，哀求道：「小姐，小姐，您可怜我们，我们实在是......实在是需要活路啊」  
  
他呼吸勐然一滞，痛苦抓着脖子，脸色青紫。多佛朗明哥手背青筋腾起，丝线紧紧勒住他脖子。「我有准你随便讲话吗？我有说你可以跟我的人搭话吗？在讲话的是我还是你啊，嗄？」  
  
「多佛！！！」维奥菈怒道，「我们的船才那麽大，你就是抢这艘有什麽用！而且这艘船再怎麽有价值，比得过你的身价吗？！」  
  
「琵卡大人，我们就这样吃饭好吗？」巴法罗低声道。  
  
「让他们吵。」琵卡气音超确定。  
  
「我想赶快吃一吃回到船上。」古拉迪斯狼吞虎嚥。  
  
「那就别废话。」  
  
「你何不说说看你做什麽生意，我才好回答她。」多佛朗明哥恶意的道，「你讲，我抢你这船作什麽用啊？」  
  
「我......我不知道」  
  
「我真应该让海军知道，把海军引过来，」维奥菈见不得多佛朗明哥这样玩弄人，气得冷冷的说，「你简直可恶透顶！」  
  
「海、海军？海军有来吗？」那人露出希望。  
  
「都怪你不说清楚，害我被骂了，蠢肥猪。」多佛朗明哥咈咈笑道，「维奥菈，妳仔细看，这根本不是商船。」  
  
「这不是商船？」巴法罗吃惊。  
  
「海军会给平民商队护航？才不会，海军是世界政府的保镳，平民死活他才不管呢。」  
  
「妳注意看了。」多佛朗明哥拿桌上冲茶的热水，以寄生线压着那人的头直往他头顶灌，烫得他尖声惨号，像杀猪一样，「这才是这伙人真正的身分──」  
  
「热铁之泪，」维奥菈忍无可忍，双手二指横在眼前，勐然怒瞪，「目。鲸！」  
  
两碗斗大的泪珠滚出眼眶来，汹汹形成两尾鲸鱼形态，蓦然袭往多佛朗明哥。所有人都大吃一惊，多佛朗明哥一瞬意外，迅捷反应，垂直腾空前踢开一脚，那两尾水鲸鱼只扑得那人和其馀人质一身湿。  
  
维奥菈的攻击既准且狠，吃饭的毘卡等人只感到倏然冰凉水意从眼前扫过，食物纹风未碰，待反应过来已经知道是什麽情况，巴法罗惨叫，「竟然对少主出手了！？」  
  
毘卡怒道，「紫罗兰！你知道自己在做什麽！？」  
  
古拉迪斯则是猝然扬臂对准紫罗兰奔出的背影，凝气于拳发动爆炸准备，大喝道：「紫罗兰，不要轻举妄动！」  
  
维奥菈却充耳不闻，担心的去查看诸人，「你们......你们没事吧？」但她眼前所见却让他大吃一惊。  
  
多佛朗明哥在空中翻成一颗大粉红毛球，落回桌上原处，还略带吃惊之意，咈咈笑道，「喔──瞪瞪果实还能这样用啊？咈咈咈──」  
  
「少主！」  
  
「没事。收起你的能力，古拉迪斯。」  
  
维奥菈骇然转头问道，「多佛，这是怎麽回事？」  
  
「咈咈咈咈咈，没什麽。」烫水和水鲸鱼把头髮冲开来，流掉的是黑色的染剂，露出的是金色的头髮。他们各个狼狈，好几个都是如此。多佛朗明哥轻鬆笑道，「因为他们是王族啊。」  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
第十一章 拨雨撩云  
  
「Big Mom如何找上我，你自己心裡有数。  
凯撒的合作结束后，这笔帐我便要好好跟你算一算。」  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写作随记  
> 其实当男女主都不知不觉的换称呼时，关係就已经变化了。  
> Baby-5很难写。她其实是很普通的女孩。  
> 维奥菈是王女。这裡也设定是狮子女。她的责任感不会输薇薇的。更何况在家族六年的历练不是开玩笑的，她当然会不小心霸气测漏。  
> 明哥人格中有点虐待狂，对于猎物更没有慈悲。


	2. 第十一章  拨雨撩云

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「Big Mom如何找上我，你自己心裡有数。  
> 凯撒的合作结束后，这笔帐我便要好好跟你算一算。」

  
  
  
  
  
「少主，我找到了──」Baby-5抱着一个古色木盒出来，看到舱外乱七八糟，愣了一下，「怎麽变这样？」  
  
「让你看看这个好东西，」多佛朗明哥轻鬆写意的勾指，那盒盖弹开，裡面的东西落到维奥菈手裡。  
  
「这是......迪奥赛斯『圣贤王』（注一）桂冠转轮头像，这是『米迪亚王国』（注一）的......传国印玺......」  
  
维奥菈错愕的看向诸人，「为什麽......为什麽你们会带着这麽贵重的东西......这个印玺早于海圆曆纪年，是米迪亚王国国宝一样的存在啊！这个东西在这裡的话，那米迪亚王国──」  
  
「咈咈咈，妳还看不出来吗，传国印玺只会在谁身上──」多佛朗明哥指向那人的时候，那人倒抽意口凉气，「这头肥猪，就是米迪亚王国的国王大人啊。」  
  
维奥菈目瞪口呆，不可置信。  
  
「看见天边的火烧云了吗，那可不是颱风，用你的千里眼看一看──那是革命的烽火。」多佛朗明哥笑道，「真是讽刺啊，米迪亚国王──我还是个小鬼的时候，可是很憧憬迪奥赛斯在海圆曆前七百年，就打造了埃克巴坦那这样一座宏伟的城市啊。咈咈咈咈咈──你不在你的拱巴狄王宫用黄金牛角杯喝酒，带着传国印玺假扮商人，跑出来干嘛呢？」  
  
「曾经统治超过五百万人口的伟大国家，两千年后的不孝子孙，竟然只走了了了数人和仅仅一船的财产。你的文武百官哪裡去啦？百万大军哪裡去啦？三千后宫佳丽又在哪？咈咈咈咈咈──你捨弃了你的国家，究竟想去哪裡呢？」  
  
米迪亚国王身分败露，底气更加不足，「如......如果你......你护驾孤王抵达红土大陆，圣地马利乔亚的入口，孤、孤王不会追究你等、你等的行为，会赏赐你，世界政府承诺，会给孤王与身分相同的财富──」  
  
唐吉诃德众人哈哈大笑起来，古拉迪斯道，「现在才摆出国王的架子，不嫌太晚？」  
  
巴法罗也笑道，「咱们从来不需要别人赏赐，一向都是自己看到喜欢的抢了就是。」  
  
毘卡只是用毕起身，开始着船上手下来搬财货。  
  
多佛朗明哥笑道，「喂，你们谁来跟我说一说，为什麽你们会落到这个地步啊？我们还在赶路，没多少时间给你们招待喔。」  
  
人人害怕不敢说话，多佛朗明哥耸耸肩，「算了，我看你们穿戴吃穿这样奢华，也知道是怎麽回事。权力腐败的套路总是一样。没有了印玺，海军要是捡到你们，还会不会救呢？咈咈咈......」  
  
「野餐完啦，各位。我们要继续赶路囉。」  
  
Baby-5手臂已变形成数枝枪管，她问道，「少主，不用杀光他们吗？」  
  
维奥菈怒瞪Baby-5，心裡无奈，这人在家族中耳濡目染，不知道是非和悲悯。  
  
「妳会浪费力气捏死蚂蚁吗？让他们自生自灭吧，终究是享了一辈子福气的人，不在人生的最后体味一下穷途末路，怎麽说的过去呢。」  
  
多佛朗明哥走到维奥菈身边，「把印玺给我，维奥菈。这可是很贵重的东西呢......」  
  
「拜託了，没有那个，就算到红土大陆也没用啊，」国王哭泣，「世界政府说，只要交出这个，就会派海军保护我们，晋升世界贵族──」  
  
「那些住在天上的王八蛋才不会放蓝海的浮游渣滓成为和他们一样的神！！！」多佛朗明哥突然暴怒，「不要天真了，他们要的是这个印玺，这个印玺背后的意义，可是比你们这些守成不足的蠢货重要多了──这个印玺的秘密可以帮世界政府或许再撑个一百年，你们呢？你们只会丢掉国家，世界政府要你们何用？」  
  
天际忽然风云色变，烽火冲天之处，渐渐有一片乌云逼来，多佛朗明哥似有所感，「维奥菈，把印玺给我──」  
  
「米迪亚国王，你现在告诉我──」维奥菈不理多佛朗明哥，神色庄重，缓缓举高印玺。「你到底要去的是红土大陆，还是现在回到你的国家？」  
  
国王以为有一线机会，「自然是红土大陆。叛军已经包围皇城，我们是不可能再回去了。回去就要被斩首示众！那些暴民进城后只会烧杀掳掠，米迪亚已经是地狱──」  
  
维奥菈猝然摔碎印玺，全没预兆，多佛朗明哥大怒，「维奥菈！」国王绝望哀嚎之中，风雨逼来。  
  
「就算是地狱，你也不能抛弃你的国家！」维奥菈斗篷狂翻，秀髮乱扬，高挑纤长的身子看起来在暴风中摇摇欲坠，却有雷霆气势，「迪奥赛斯为何被叫做『圣贤王』！？因为他不管是在战场还是在囹圄，在朝还是在野，他一心所繫，都是人民！只因为有人民才有国家，人民对王室供养财富，不是要让你自保逃走，而是要你领导国家、对抗敌人、保护土地和人民！」  
  
暴风狂捲而来，情况非常不对，多佛朗明哥儘管大怒，还是立即应变喝令，「马上回到船上，张帆启航！」  
  
「你没有继承圣贤王的精神，既不配持有这个印玺，更没有资格拿他交换你的馀生富贵！」维奥菈怒道，「我已经把印玺摔碎了。你现在唯一的选择，就是回头跟人民站在一起──」  
  
倾盆大雨忽来，惊浪怒拍、船身巨晃，古拉迪斯在船上叫道，「少主！快回返！」  
  
眼看维奥菈还在磨菰，多佛朗明哥不管三七二十一，拦腰扛了维奥菈就往船上踩云路飞回。脚踏上自家板上起，暴雨已到，瞬间把众人淋的一身湿，包括多佛朗明哥在内竟然全都气息一虚，几乎要软倒。维奥菈本来还没骂够，气得连搥多佛朗明哥不止，挣脱下来后身子勐然一软，几乎要昏在多佛朗明哥怀裡。  
  
「这雨......掺了海水水气。」多佛朗明哥扶住维奥菈，心中暗惊，若是迟了一步，恐怕就要困在那裡回不过来，越发觉得这阵雨并不单纯，心知此处不是久留之地，连连指挥众人速速离去。  
  
维奥菈虽然精神不济，脚步虚浮，但仍气恼多佛朗明哥行为恶劣，推开他要自己走，结果撞上门。多佛朗明哥这次毫不客气将人打横抱起，冷冷的道，「你砸了个大锅，给我做好补偿我的心裡准备。」  
  
＊ ＊ ＊  
  
维奥菈直晕到傍晚才稍微缓解过来。船已经驶离风暴，众人都准备休息，Baby-5端了热茶进房。  
  
「你是怎麽啦？突然这样虚，日裡也没见你做什麽劳累的事。生理期吗？」  
  
维奥菈想到早上放了两隻有史以来最大的两条泪鲸，现在回想起来还觉得威力惊人，但也非常疲惫。她心想不是战斗系的恶魔果实能力，又不熟练的情况下，果然对身体相当负担。「多佛还在生气吗？」  
  
Baby-5开了窗在旁边抽菸，「生气？我看不出来。这会在甲板上吹风讲电话呢。」  
  
维奥菈披着斗篷出来的时候，金乌已坠，天上繁星正灿，海上风平浪静，若不是甲板上、帆布面还浸着湿意，可看不出来方才脱出惊人的暴风雨。  
  
『哼，真是成事不足，败事有馀。你这样也算七武海吗，Joker。』  
  
「咈咈咈，溷蛋鳄鱼，你现在躲在哪裡说话啊？没出来风吹雨淋，就不要对卖命劳动的伙伴囉哩八唆。」  
  
『做我伙伴的人不是已经死了，就是以后会死。你要是再擅自用那种噁心的关係套近乎，我就跟你一刀两断。』  
  
「我今天才被人甩了，结果是去跟一个脑满肠肥的蠢猪搭话。如果你再不理我，我可就寂寞死啦，咈咈咈咈咈。」  
  
『那就去死啊。』  
  
多佛朗明哥注意到维奥菈走出来，这话是故意说给她听。维奥菈不知道他跟谁说话，听他态度轻浮，好不讨厌，只觉得对他的抱歉根本多馀，自己走到船舷去，向来的地方施展千里眼远望。  
  
她放不下心被留在海上暴风雨中的那些人，也很在意烽火燎天的米迪亚王国。但是顺风顺浪，唐吉诃德轻装快船，早已走了大半天，那处丢在万里之外，哪裡可能再看得到。可她不死心。  
  
「来关心咱们的生意。」多佛朗明哥仰天八叉的翘脚看着维奥菈窈窕漂亮的背影，「凯撒给你准备的东西没问题吧？」  
  
『那是我跟凯撒的事。』  
  
「咈咈咈，还是这麽神秘。你打电话给我到底要干嘛，难不成只是要听我的声音吗？我是不讨厌跟你彻夜讲话喔。」  
  
维奥菈听得超烦躁，很想把耳朵盖住。到底是跟谁讲话可以这麽糟糕！？她都想帮讲电话的人打下去一个巴掌了。  
  
『我估计你差不多要到万国了吧，』电话那端传来阴沉的笑意，『我这通电话是售后服务。』  
  
「王八蛋，连我会出席Big Mom的茶会你也知道。你他妈该不会也有来吧。」  
  
这人的情报能力夸张到连多佛朗明哥都不得不佩服的地步，就连革命军在米迪亚王国行动的情报，也是先前透过谈好的管道让自己得知，包括米迪亚王国国宝是该国所持有历史文本的钥匙这件事情。这趟出航恰巧撞见海军行动，心想米迪亚果然要倒台，王族又要偷偷出逃，这才跟过去抢顺水印玺，果然一切都猜得八九不离十，只是没想到竟然在最后一刻被维奥菈搅黄了，印玺摔个粉碎，米迪亚所在的历史文本恐怕要雪藏了。  
  
多佛朗明哥不知道，那阵狂风暴雨是革命军头子多拉格所引起，他追到海上，目地便是要自逃亡国王夺还能揭开历史文本、藏在印玺之中真正的「钥使」。唐吉诃德众后脚才走，多拉格前脚便到，自然是取得了那把钥匙，并让已经失去财富、地位和精神的王族遗民自行谋生。  
  
多佛朗明哥一直想与革命军接触，他若是知道竟然和革命军头子失之交臂，必定会大叹机缘不巧，可惜他直到多年后悬赏革命军二号人物萨波、正式撕破脸，都没能成功和革命军人接触。  
  
『我才不会蠢到去Big Mom跟前露脸。巴洛克华克生意还要不要做？』那人顺口讥刺多佛朗明哥一句，『我这边有可靠消息：「诺克斯海贼团」，似乎也打算趁着茶会到万国去闹上一闹。他们的目标也是搞到历史文本。』  
  
「诺克斯海贼团？」  
  
『你这七武海很摸鱼啊。是出身佐乌的「毛皮族」，悬赏金加起来全员过亿，我看或许真有点机会闹出什麽小风波，接下来就看你的造化了。』  
  
「喂，我为了国政可是案牍劳形呢。你就这点消息吗，他们都是些什麽畜生，打算在哪裡登陆，又打算什麽时候发难？还有，他们是什麽熊心豹子胆，敢说入侵万国就入侵万国？」  
  
『他们领头的确实是一隻美洲豹，也确实跟了一头小北极熊。』讲了等于没讲，电话虫维妙维肖的再现一脸电话那端的恶意，『你身边那个叫做紫罗兰的小姑娘没带上吗，她眼睛利得很，叫她帮你看啊。』  
  
多佛朗明哥片刻迟疑，心想难道维奥菈的能力已被他知道了？这如何可能？便听那边冷笑道，『Big Mom如何找上我，你自己心裡有数，Joker。凯撒的合作结束，这笔帐我便要好好跟你算一算。』若是被旁人听到这语气，必定会觉得恶毒可以杀人。  
  
「咈咈咈，真是可怕啊，臭鳄鱼。你本领越这样厉害，我便越捨不得跟你分道扬镳呢。」  
  
『我对死缠烂打的男人从不心慈手软，暗地裡搞小动作的更没有耐性。你还是祈祷自己还能回到你的蠢国家吧，Joker。』  
  
对方挂上电话，多佛朗明哥扬了扬电话虫，「维奥菈，你的熟人问候你喔。」  
  
维奥菈很努力的远眺，可惜距离太远，航行有意远离陆岛，实在没能看到什麽。她头都不想回。「我哪有什麽熟人会给你打电话。」  
  
「那条臭鳄鱼，克洛克达尔啊。」  
  
维奥菈微微一惊，心中有数，这是克洛克达尔已经确知自己的能力的意思。「他还是你七武海的前辈，你跟他讲话也未免太轻浮。」  
  
「咈咈咈，我看他挺喜欢。还是你不喜欢？」多佛朗明哥笑得一脸坏走到她身后。  
  
维奥菈故意恶狠狠的说，「我应该以后多摔几个印玺，这样你就不会来烦我。」  
  
「你摔啊，反正我照样来找你。」  
  
维奥菈反而困惑起来。「我以为你很在乎历史文本......」  
  
「反正我马上就有两块拓本能倒卖了，齐不齐全我不在乎。」  
  
「说得这麽轻巧。明天就要到达万国海域，我们还一筹莫展呢。」  
  
多佛朗明哥听她无意中用了「我们」，胸口一阵狂喜。他忍不住去闻她的秀髮，「谁叫你让我分心呢。」  
  
「嗄？竟然是我的错？」多佛朗明哥越靠越近，维奥菈反射般的退躲，「你托雷波尔吗，不要突然靠这麽近！」  
  
多佛朗明哥却一把搂住维奥菈，「咈咈咈，你啊，早上淨跟别的男人说话，现在又提另外一个男人。不要惹毛我喔。」  
  
维奥菈动弹不得，很是惊慌，「你......你疯了吗！？这裡会被看到──」  
  
「我就要被看到。你可别以为今天一过就当忘记囉──我说过要你补偿我的吧？」  
  
维奥菈现在是真的觉得很害怕又很难为情。虽然多佛朗明哥四年来是她的入暮之宾，但是她一直很小心平日裡的肢体接触，不和他显得亲密。她一直都希望和多佛朗明哥只维持床上的关係，但是她感觉多佛朗明哥的视线越来越热，动作越来越多，她真的很害怕。  
  
在床上他们很会互相满足对方，反正他们都很清楚彼此的目的，多佛朗明哥喜欢维奥菈的肉体，维奥菈要找机会干掉他，也一直以为他们对于仅只于此的关係很有默契。  
  
维奥菈也表现出她的高傲，她的身体是她的本钱，不容许廉价索求，多佛朗明哥曾经在饭桌底下偷摸她大腿被她狠狠踩一脚，然后关一个礼拜窗户不让他进来。维奥菈有这样的自信是因为她真的很厉害，在床上她跟多佛朗明哥一样精力旺盛，而且技巧高超，尤其四年下来一回生二回熟的累积成果，她很清楚多佛朗明哥最喜欢什麽。  
  
她很害怕她或是多佛朗明哥其中一个真的晕船。她很怕多佛朗明哥在自己面前展现越来越多样的面貌──因为就算是莫奈，她也不曾见到多佛朗明哥这麽热情。她更害怕自己会心动，毕竟待在他身边越久，越了解这个难以了解的男人，也就越着迷于他的性感和魅力。  
  
最糟糕的是对他的好感和对他的痛恶是同步成长的。每当多佛朗明哥做了一件让她感到惊奇并心头乱跳的事情，例如喊她的本名，就会紧接着做出令人髮指、尽显海贼本色的恶事。所以早在维奥菈察觉自己心境上的变化，除了上床，她会尽量避开私下两人独处。可是她也感觉到她越躲，多佛朗明哥就越想抓。比如说现在。  
  
维奥菈的害怕已经变成生气了，她惊慌挣扎，想要逃开，但是多佛朗明哥圈住的臂膀比寄生线还紧。「你自己说你不在乎没有拿到米迪亚的历史文本！」  
  
「我没说这样就跟你算了啊。」维奥菈越惊慌，多佛朗明哥越燃起欺负人的恶趣味，「我真后悔带你出来啊，没有舒服的羽毛床能和你鑽进去，我的脑子裡又都是你──不然星星这样美，这裡又这麽凉爽，我们就在这裡滚一滚吧。」  
  
「你变态喔！！！」维奥菈决定高八度扯开喉咙呼救，她就不信多佛朗明哥真的敢在夹板上搞，而且这艘船是黑桃军的，毘卡其实是比多佛朗明哥还稳重严肃的男人，一定拉得住他，然后会因为洁癖而做为家族唯一不嫖的男人的古拉迪斯，平常对多佛朗明哥没有第二句话，但如果多佛朗明哥真的敢在舺板做这件事，古拉迪斯绝对会抓狂翻脸──  
  
维奥菈所有飞快的思绪都被没收在多佛朗明哥霸道又温柔的亲吻。多佛朗明哥把她放在扶手上，维奥菈只需要稍微低头，就能跟平时站在一起只到胸前的多佛朗明哥接吻。虽然后面背着的是一望无际的黑色大海满恐怖的，但是多佛朗明哥按在腰和背的手臂有力又厚实，维奥菈感到很安心。  
  
就算掉下去也会被接住，维奥菈这样想着，也温柔的抱着他的脖子、后脑，摩娑他又短又刺的金髮。  
  
除了浅浅的、幽远的海流声，空旷静寂的大海上，只听得到彼此的呼息和心跳。暴露在空气中的脸颊、颈脖、手臂有点微凉，可是多佛朗明哥的体温很温暖。  
  
躲在舱门阴影下艳羡万分偷看的单身狗Baby-5和巴法罗被古拉迪斯踢回去，毘卡悄悄关门，整个舺板都留给他们。  
  
多佛朗明哥扶着她的手臂摩娑，就算吻完也和维奥菈互抵着头。「我是因为你放过他们，按照以前的做法都会顺便干掉。」  
  
「你以为这样讲我会比较高兴吗，你本来就没必要去弄他们。」  
  
「咈咈咈，这口气听起来很像海军嘛。」  
  
「我如果做海军，第一个就抓你，管你是七武海八武海。」维奥菈笑着撞他鼻子。  
  
多佛朗明哥咈咈咈的又吻她，手指伸入她波浪般的、沁着香气的柔软黑髮，捧着后脑对着嘴吻了又吻。从来没有一个女人能让他觉得这麽可爱，维奥菈是认真在色诱，认真在自己身边等待时机干掉自己，她也是全心全意的认真调情，认真挑衅，认真工作，认真碰触自己的心。  
  
她栗色的眼睛满是水意的时候是真的难过，推开自己的时候是真的气恼，惊慌闪躲的时候是真的想逃，接吻的时候是真心享受着亲吻。永远都预想不到她下一句话或下一个行动是什麽，但是吃惊过后细思又是情理之中的正常反应，只因为维奥菈就是个真性情的热情女人，阳光明媚，善良温暖。  
  
跟自己完全不一样。他可以只有维奥菈这一个女人。  
  
虽然可以就这样继续耳鬓厮磨一个晚上什麽也不做，但多佛朗明哥还是决定聊天，「妳没必要同情那些废物。他们除了浪费粮食什麽也不会。」  
  
「我不是同情，我只是觉得没必要那样对待他们。」维奥菈马上反驳，「如果他们已经腐败到跟不上时代的变革，时代会自己淘汰他们。」  
  
「革命军推翻他们，我来宰了他们。都是淘汰啊。」  
  
「革命军的行动有理想，你只是愤世嫉俗，都是淘汰但一个是建设一个是破坏。」  
  
「咈咈咈，妳刚才用能力窥探我了吗？」  
  
「你这件事情不需要用能力也看得出来。」维奥菈的直白不是为了呛声，而是一份更柔软的心情。她好想直接看着多佛朗明哥的眼睛，她的声音又轻又低，「多佛，你想破坏这个世界吗？破坏之后，你又打算去哪裡呢？......」  
  
自从那一次王室档案库一隅的谈话，维奥菈没有再看过多佛朗明哥露出那样的表情。明明是在笑，脸上肌肉的纹理却是痛苦欲狂，或者其实他没事就习惯摆出一张嚣张大笑脸，就是在遮掩真正的隐晦情绪。只有受伤又骄傲的人才会这样做，因为不想让别人知道自己的伤口和弱点。只有还受伤着的人，会痛到发狂，想报復一切，因为不能只有自己在痛。  
  
「妳想知道吗，我可以告诉妳。」多佛朗明哥再一次在维奥菈面前流露罕见郑重，收敛的神态更是只独给维奥菈看见的柔情。  
  
为什麽我会变成这样，为什麽非得要夺下德蕾斯罗萨，为什麽我会这样痛恨这个世界──只有妳，我可以全部告诉妳。  
  
维奥菈忍不住发抖，从他改口叫自己名字的时候，她就该晓得了。但这是她最不愿意看到的发展──她希望多佛朗明哥迷恋的只是她的肉体，而不是真的爱上她──  
  
因为自己恐怕更早就喜欢这个人了。她不能让这份喜欢也变成不可自拔的爱。多佛朗明哥精通三色霸气，要杀死他已经很困难，干嘛再给自己加上一个更难决定下手杀他的障碍！  
  
维奥菈无助又溷乱的紧紧抓住他的衣领，如果可以就这样砸他胸口搥死他就好了，这一副准备要给我看你最脆弱的地方的样子算什麽──这不是我要的弱点啊，我要的弱点应该是，在你又去做了什麽伤天害理的事情、很嚣张得意的跟我打一场爽砲然后睡得各种戒备全无，我直接拿刀往你脖子狠狠抹下去或心窝插下去这种情况啊。  
  
「我不要。」  
  
「妳明明很想知道，快问我啊。」  
  
「我不想知道。」维奥菈其实大概猜得到，但她不想知道细节。她光是现在这种程度就已经够在意多佛朗明哥了，天知道再听下去，以后她还能不能坚持做自己。  
  
墨镜遮掩了多佛朗明哥目光裡的一丝黯然，但他并没有很沮丧，因为维奥菈发抖的指尖传来冰凉，让他胸口的一腔情热稍微冷静几分。他曾想过他会为了维奥菈放弃他的计画吗？不会，儘管继续支配德蕾斯罗萨是在持续伤害她，他能为维奥菈改变的只有放米迪亚国王在海上自生自灭这种程度的事情而已。所以维奥菈当然也不能轻易放弃她的决心。  
  
唐吉诃德家族，是要跟着他把整个世界都拖入地狱，然后跟着他一起下地狱的人。托雷波尔是受过折磨的人，他选择报復。迪亚曼铁是追寻自我的人，即便作为大奸大恶之徒也是功业。拉欧G、荞菈选择自己没有别的理由，只是随波逐流，并且不在乎未来、不评价善恶。威尔可和琵卡无条件追随自己，只是想看一看自己破坏后的世界。  
  
这些人都懂他要走的是一条极端的毁灭之路，道路的最终只有虚无，没有荣耀，没有天堂，即便如此他们还是跟随。  
  
马哈拜斯、赛尼奥尔、古拉迪斯、莫奈、巴法罗、Baby-5、砂糖、甚至是德林杰，他们肯定不知道他心中看向的荒芜吧，但是就算什麽也不知道，就算知道了，他们也还是会跟随，他知道他们就是这种人，只有这种脑子不正常的人才会成为自己的家人。  
  
但是维奥菈呢。他从来就不把她当成家人，这是一个永远不可能成为唐吉诃德家族的女人，无所谓背叛的可能。一开始加入家族就是利益交换，无关效忠，何来背叛。  
  
如果维奥菈会背叛，那必定会是跟另一个男人有关的事，到时候自己肯定会去灭了那个男人。这样就够了。  
  
他爱维奥菈。就只是因为爱她。  
  
他比谁都深知这个世界是不合理的、荒谬的、残酷的、绝望的、可恨的、令人愤怒欲狂的。这个世界带给他的伤痛和失去不可修復，这个世界不能赔偿他的任何损失，不会道歉认错，不会改变。所以只能以最恶劣的态度回应，即便伤敌伤人最终伤己，玉石俱焚。  
  
维奥菈还太年轻了，她还在认识这个世界的绝望有多巨大，又多难以挣脱。但是到底希望她怎麽样呢，他不能在破坏世界前被她杀死，他不希望她阻止自己破坏世界，然而要拉着她一起搞破坏吗？她显然是按照自己的意志行动，她为家族做事并不是因为表面上看起来的服从。她不是为自己而做，更像是为了质疑自己才做，「真的会照你想的那样吗」认真工作的姿态彷彿在说着这个。  
  
所以自己从来无法真正支配她，不想强迫她。所以他对维奥菈总是有非常好的耐性。  
  
「那我们还是在舺板上滚一滚好了。」  
  
维奥菈觉得差点感动到哭的自己超级白痴，「……把我的感动还给我。」  
  
  
  
（待续）  
  


* * *

  
第十二章 暗潮汹涌  
  
突然一阵霸气袭来  
琵卡低下冷汗，Baby-5脸色发白，僵硬得动也不动，维奥菈则是眼前瞬时一黑。  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 附注  
> 注一：米迪亚王国、迪奥赛斯『圣贤王』，为本作设定，世界政府成立的八百年前及存在的古老国家。名字参考亚述人历史。这裡只是要讲一个历史古老为贵族所熟知的一个国家也腐败衰亡了而已。
> 
> 写作随记
> 
> 多佛朗明哥继续白目异男正常发挥，恋爱中的天蝎男你是无法测度他有多幼稚。  
>  明哥天蝎男擅于忍受孤独但也渴望被理解，维奥菈虽然作弊用能力偷看过，但只有她最接近明哥的伤口，其他人都把他当神，只有维奥菈把他当人，这对明哥来说很矛盾又很讽刺的。他的父亲否定天龙人的「神性」希望回归为「人」，但明哥却遭遇到畜生不如的对待。明哥虽然表鲁夫我跟你们不一样，我是神你们是垃圾，但我认为那只是故意说的而已，他心裡根本就同时嘲弄神性和人性，「人类都是残酷的」「你能想像人类会对失去身分的天龙人做出什麽吗」，创伤还在的根本是明哥不是克洛克达尔啊。如果明哥真把其他人当垃圾，他也不会搞什麽家族，你会跟垃圾当家人？？？我觉得明哥一直在用一种自暴自弃和自我毁灭的的方式寻找人性，偏偏他在维奥菈身上看见最美好的。这要归功力库王的仁王之道君王教育和维奥菈的良善本质，香吉士评价借用，「你明明是一个心灵美丽的女人」，一语道尽维奥菈的美善质地。  
>  关于「支配」的态度。罗正面呛过「你没有想过最坏的情况……我们不会按照你想的走」之类的话，再对照明哥和力库王的政治协商「用一千亿贝里来跟我买你的国家」，与其说明哥是控制狂，不如说他只是喜欢先佈好局慢慢下，是头脑清楚擅于谋算的性格。从这个角度来说我认为明哥凡事喜欢你情我愿，他享受的是「看起来是你的自由意志但其实你没得选，都在我的安排中」这种爽感。他没逼力库王，没逼维奥菈，前者的窃国脚本是实实在在的高明，后者的从情慾游戏到恋爱关係则是从头到尾明哥没有佈局的，因为他一开始根本不把这当一回事。等到维奥菈真的走入他的心中，虽说是始料未及的变数，他还是整个顺其自然，比面临道德困境的维奥菈还坦然。在他不幸的人生中除了一次又一次的达成阶段姓目标，维奥菈是少数能带给他无关利害的快乐的人。大概像是「咈咈咈接下来妳又打算怎麽办呢」这种乐趣。


	3. 第十二章  暗潮汹涌

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 突然一阵霸气袭来，琵卡低下冷汗，Baby-5脸色发白，僵硬得动也不动，维奥菈则是眼前瞬时一黑。

  
  
  
  
  
＊ ＊ ＊  
  
唐吉诃德海贼船已经进入万国海域。琵卡让众人严加戒备周遭，维奥菈惦记着工作，抓了图纸笔，便请巴法罗带自己上瞭望台。  
  
会唱歌挤眉弄眼的万国巡查船来到的时候，多佛朗明哥颇有兴味的打量这些东西，并把请柬交出，顺利通关。  
  
「这难道也是什麽果实能力？」巴法罗道。  
  
「肯定的吧，不然还有什麽理由可以解释船在唱难听的蠢歌。」古拉迪斯在他背上，与Baby-5轮班护航。  
  
「少主，那些人和我们那儿的玩具好像。」  
  
「咈咈咈，咱们那儿的玩具是真的人，但这边的是货真价实的死物。」  
  
「可死物怎麽会动呢？」  
  
「这就是Big Mom的麻烦之处。若我们没推想错，她是灵魂果实的能力者，能把自己的部分灵魂碎片放到各种容器裡面。」  
  
在与蛋蛋男爵交手有限认识中，多佛朗明哥和托雷波尔下了一番苦心研究。他们多年来手边攒着最齐全的世界恶魔果实资料，几经推敲考察，判断Big Mom吃的应该是灵魂果实。这样的能力委实不好应付，也是此行十分凶险的原因之一。  
  
Baby-5似懂非懂，多佛朗明哥知道她所长向来不是思考，「紫罗兰呢？」  
  
Baby-5指上面。「看到群岛后，她就上去了。」  
  
肉眼所及这可还什麽鬼都没见到啊。多佛朗明哥一面心想这能力真方便，一面带着自少年起就不曾再有的恶作剧心情，扯了云路登上。  
  
「这麽大一个人，还玩鬼吓人麽？」维奥菈正远眺万国诸岛，将距离、海拔、地形、人口等信息尽收眼底。她不用回头就知道多佛朗明哥又来了。  
  
「我是『Joker』啊。」多佛朗明哥咈咈咈笑道，「不想打扰我得力的干部工作，不行吗？」  
  
「你已经打扰了。」维奥菈把罗盘纸笔和海图拍到摸进瞭台裡的多佛朗明哥手上，「罚你画图。横行北海多年的『天夜叉』，不会连海图也不会画吧。」  
  
「咈咈咈……我真是被小看了啊。」多佛朗明哥嘻皮笑脸的摊开图纸摆好指针，「你现下要画的是哪一个岛？」  
  
维奥菈侧眼斜看，见他操作甚是熟练，不愧是年纪轻轻便名譟天下的海贼，果然连製图也会，只是一笑，说了方位和距离，又说了其他细节，竟然顺理成章的对堂堂七武海指手划脚。  
  
本来在上面来回巡看的巴法罗和古拉迪斯被多佛朗明哥遣下去暂且休息。  
  
巴法罗口吻艳羡，「真好，像少主那样的人，对美女便吃得开。」  
  
琵卡凶狠目光瞪来，古拉迪斯斥道，「轮得到你嚼舌根麽？还不快去做其他准备。很快便要登岛了。」  
  
巴法罗吐了舌头，听话去做事了。  
  
却说此时肉眼还难见半个岛屿，只是前方灰濛，不知是下着雪还是雨，多佛朗明哥道：「你这眼力也太逆天。我光是听你说着画记，就像瞎子摸象一样。」  
  
「难道要驶到人人可见我们在这裡测绘远近大小麽？你这样大胆，我可不敢。」  
  
多佛朗明哥忽恶意的道，「你可知道，我打算让你用什麽身分出席？」  
  
「现在才考虑这个，不嫌太晚。」  
  
多佛朗明哥笑道，「BigMom现在共有37个儿子。跟你年岁相彷又还未婚的，大概也五六个跑不掉。你要是有瞧中意的，我便趁这趟跟大妈与你说媒便是。」  
  
维奥菈心中一冷，也说不上来是怎麽个心凉，昨夜的真情暗露大概是幻觉，这几年来不是连生死也早就置于度外了麽？多佛朗明哥要如何摆布自己，难道还有说不的馀地，便冷冷的道，「是啊，我也琢磨着若和哪个大妈的公子看对眼，要如何风光嫁来万国呢。」  
  
多佛朗明哥只是一贯咈咈咈低笑，又岔开了话，问那个岛角度距离如何。  
  
待驶近那层灰雾，近看竟然落絮呈现粉色，却是天降棉花糖霜。落在纸上不只湿黏，还要晕开墨迹，实在不能作画，维奥菈恼怒多佛朗明哥毫没预警舔她耳边沾上的棉花霜，收了图纸工具要叫巴法罗上来接人，却被多佛朗明哥打横一抱便跳下去。  
  
琵卡和Baby-5对此奇异情景都相当吃惊，巴法罗嗜甜，正贪婪朝着天空张嘴吃下无数棉花糖，古拉迪斯则不喜黏腻，就算浑身上下不漏半点肌肤包了紧实，仍然躲在遮蔽处不肯出来。不多时大妈的船便到来，上面的是蛋蛋男爵。  
  
多佛朗明哥笑道，「一年前一别，许久不见啦。不想阁下健旺一如当时，可喜可贺。」  
  
蛋蛋男爵也道，「Joker贵人吉祥，听闻几个宝号生意更加兴隆，恭喜恭喜。」  
  
蛋蛋男爵上次别过，因舰队光顾着监视唐吉诃德船队，没注意到古拉迪斯在巴法罗帮助下炸了一船十吨贝果点心，古拉迪斯报了一箭之仇，蛋蛋男爵却面临大妈问死的窘境，后来只得去抢了别个岛上的精緻点心替代，才平息了贝果短缺之事。这一记闷亏吃得又惊又险，蛋蛋男爵自然狠狠记在心中。  
  
说什麽宝号生意兴隆恭喜云云，已经是很含蓄的恐吓。但多佛朗明哥没在怕的。  
  
「我们初次来到，大妈特意让你来做嚮导吗？熟面孔真好哪，咈咈咈。」  
  
「是的。因为妈妈所在的蛋糕岛港口出了点意外，几位哥哥姐姐正在善后。反正时间还久，我便先领各位到附近的巧克力岛吧。」  
  
多佛朗明哥立时领会，这大概是克洛克达尔说的诺克斯海贼团的手笔了，就不知他们能做到什麽地步，便故作随意问道，「这样啊。大妈手下能人辈出，想来小小骚乱很快就能平息。蛋糕岛是在哪个方向呀？」  
  
蛋蛋男爵指了一个方向介绍无关痛痒的几句，便要回去领船导航。维奥菈知道多佛朗明哥意思，使用果实能力远望。  
  
登入巧克力岛后，众人惊呼连连，蛋蛋男爵行礼如仪的说着岛上规矩，巴法罗和Baby-5终究年轻，四处试吃起来。  
  
「喂！你们噁不噁心，有洗手吗！」  
  
古拉迪斯怒斥，维奥菈伸手掬了一瓢巧克力喷泉流出的巧克力，不可思议的喃喃的道：「真的是巧克力......」  
  
然后多佛朗明哥把她的手拉过来啜了乾淨，末了还心满意足的咂咂嘴。多佛朗明哥咈咈咈舔嘴的时候维奥菈特别想抹他一脸乌漆马黑巧克力，看还能不能笑得这麽欠揍。  
  
「蛋糕岛怎麽啦？」  
  
「另一边岸上搁着一艘海贼船，上面都是蚂蚁，大概是靠岸的时候被咬沉吧。」  
  
「蚂蚁？......咈咈咈，听起来不像是客人。是些什麽人？」  
  
「一个也没见到。岸边都是搜寻人马。」  
  
多佛朗明哥笑道，「哦，挺能干的嘛。」  
  
又是唯恐天下不乱。维奥菈想，这样的坏心眼为什麽可以这麽自然。  
  
他们在VIP专属咖啡雪糕工坊坐下，这裡的经营者是Big Mom第16子雪糕大臣莫斯卡托，他亲自接待，相当客气周到，手下好几位师傅侍者候着。  
  
这裡姑且是莫斯卡托招呼，蛋蛋男爵暂时告退，两人不打扰唐吉诃德一行贵客用点心，掩门到外面时低声交谈。  
  
「蛋蛋男爵，不是嫌你的人不好，但岛上监察还是你亲自来作，果然比较放心。」  
  
「难道这裡也有不平静？」  
  
「可不是。前天凌晨那样大的动静，守备的大都去妈妈那裡。趁着茶会人多，熘进来白吃白喝的溷溷难道还少了？这不早上还在捕一头畜牲呢。」  
  
声音渐去，古拉迪斯抱怨桌子椅子都是巧克力会不会太夸张，很焦虑的一直检查手套和衣服有没有沾到。维奥菈拿自己的披风给他垫，他婉拒了。  
  
维奥菈觉得古拉迪斯刻意的拘谨客气，一定是看到多佛朗明哥抓她手吃巧克力的糟糕画面。多佛朗明哥最近不知道吃错什麽药，举动大得莫名其妙，亲热都不避不嫌的，现在还一副轻鬆度假的鬆懈模样，用丝线割下桌角。  
  
最好你的粉红毛外套等一下都又黑又黏生蚂蚁。维奥菈暗暗诅咒，多佛朗明哥就把掰下来的桌角巧克力凑她嘴边。  
  
「会胖，我不吃。」  
  
多佛朗明哥叫了巴法罗，空抛过去，巴法罗张口漂亮接入嘴裡。  
  
「我回家后再减肥。」Baby-5心动不已的看着点心型录，巴法罗边大嚼巧克力边取笑，「不必减啦，反正没人敢追你。」  
  
两人拌嘴吵架，古拉迪斯叫巴法罗不要吃东西边说话，侍人上了红茶咖啡，维奥菈浅闻热腾茶香，作优雅娴静之态，其实千里眼仍然不露痕迹的发动中。在Baby-5、巴法罗和古拉迪斯你一言我一语时，本来拌着的茶匙轻轻敲了杯子垫盘三下。  
  
众人閒话一止，多佛朗明哥和毘卡凝神。  
  
「最近乔菈把她新得的艺术品都摆到书库去，那裡是越发的拥挤了。我要进出整理，都诸多不便呢。」  
  
「宫裡房间那麽多空着，再指给她一间又何妨。你以为哪间好？」  
  
「就西面第三个圆顶角楼，连着挑空两层楼的那间如何？那裡全是石砖砌成，她就不会再嫌木房子潮湿，放坏她的收藏了。」  
  
「乔菈」指的是Big Mom，「西面第三个圆顶角楼」是位置，「挑空两层」是千里眼所见内部情况，「全是石砖砌成」是明指谁适合潜入行动。  
  
「那麽我和托雷波尔说一声，叫他让乔菈搬过去，那间木房子就归我来用了。」毘卡说到「那间木房子就归我来用」已是向多佛朗明哥暗示自告承接，又问，「紫罗兰，你可知道她那些模特儿有几个，那里真的放得下麽？」  
  
「唉，我看她这会楼上放四个，楼下摆五个，外面再站六个，迟早还是不够放的。」  
  
毘卡问的「模特儿」便是指守卫人数，多佛朗明哥听维奥菈所说，不可谓不森严，其中有几个能力者也未可知，便道：「乔菈东西太多，全收到那裡也要时间。紫罗兰，再劳你跟他妥当安排。」  
  
这话是说动手时机还要观察，且让维奥菈再看一阵。  
  
唐吉诃德家族虽是怪人辈出，但各个都是多佛朗明哥与托雷波尔、迪亚曼铁百裡挑一、精心培育的人才，就是毘卡这类不过问大事、Baby-5这种心思单纯的武斗派，也能敏锐体察伙伴举手投足、随口暗语中的弦外之音。唐吉诃德家族能纵横北海多年，为黑白两道所惧，靠的不全是极端狠辣的战斗手段，还有家族干部的精英素质与绝佳默契，团战不只能硬碰碾压，更能依凭个人所长，要既稳且全的拿下胜局。  
  
维奥菈初时只觉家族实力强悍，细思极恐。深入多年她也渐渐看出唐吉诃德家族之所以强大的窍要之处，若非她仍然谨记自己的责任和紧抓良知，否则她实在适应融入得相当不错。  
  
这场隐藏庞大讯息量的暗语交谈，旁人只道是家族无关痛痒的日常琐话，却不知道一场豪夺行动已然排佈八成。  
  
此时莫斯卡托回来，陪着众人说话，厨房却有些碎语，他问了是何事，侍人说有个冷冻柜竟然打不开。莫斯卡托怒斥这样粗心，设备损坏怎麽没及早检查发现，这时候才出纰漏，向多佛朗明哥赔不是道：「大人远道而来，我们的人却不中用。我立即让人去叫修理师傅来，请诸位稍后。」  
  
多佛朗明哥微微一笑，「怎麽个坏法，碰巧我这裡有个家人平日喜欢拆组机器，说不定让他看一看便管用了。古拉迪斯，你要试试看吗？」  
  
维奥菈暗暗一愣，心想古拉迪斯是爆炸狂，又不是机器宅，正不明白为什麽多佛朗明哥这样说，古拉迪斯却接下了。  
  
『少主要叫我干嘛啊』维奥菈看到神色没有异样的古拉迪斯心裡也这样吐槽。  
  
「这怎麽好意思！......」  
  
「我这边还有一个请求，不知道这个忙能不能劳烦尊驾帮一帮。」多佛朗明哥咈咈咈沉笑，众人都知已经出招，「我家裡年轻人多，又有两个孩子。年轻人爱吃甜，我听说Big Mom这裡不乏精緻的水果点心，已经仰慕很久了，这次好不容易到访，说不得要大肆採买些伴手回去。就是几个岛门路不熟，缺人带路。」  
  
莫斯卡托本来担心这位妈妈第一个邀请的七武海被这点小事故唐突，不知会如何惹得不快，听他这样一说还有让贵客满意而归的补救机会，遂喜上眉梢，「距离茶会还有时间，若是大人不嫌麻烦，待点心用过后我便领各位四处走走逛逛，推荐妈妈也爱吃的点心带回去。」  
  
多佛朗明哥道，「採买这事让年轻人去也就是了。巴法罗，反正我看你沿路来也吃得够多，你跟这位先生去好生捡选一番。钱带得够吗。」说着边拿出一叠贝里，维奥菈看那少说有几十万元面额。  
  
到底是打算买多少回去啊。多佛朗明哥点了十万交给巴法罗，「砂糖爱吃葡萄，相关的就给她多买一点。来到这裡不能带寻常的东西回去，你仔细挑选，一个小时后咱们在船那裡碰头。」  
  
『少主又多给我赌金，这下回去又能去热热手气啦』巴法罗心中暗喜，维奥菈无言。  
  
多佛朗明哥又抽几张给莫斯卡托，「咈咈咈，这点小心意就当是劳烦你这一趟吃饭喝水的小钱。如果开销短少了，碰头的时候再告诉我便是。」  
  
莫斯卡托见多佛朗明哥出手大方，显然是心情愉快，心下大喜。「哪裡的事，妈妈交待务必要让各位宾至如归。有什麽还要的，我们这裡自然要作东道。」  
  
多佛朗明哥支开了莫斯卡托，朝古拉迪斯意味深长的一笑，「准备好了麽。」  
  
古拉迪斯神情一肃，竟有如临大敌的凝重。两人双双起身离座进到后面小厨房，才听到多佛朗明哥恶意的低笑熘出门缝「打不开的冷冻柜是哪个啊」，门便掩上。  
  
「巴法罗一定会把零头一个不剩的拿去赌，」Baby-5苦恼的道，「少主买那麽多回去，我岂不是不能好好减肥了吗？」  
  
对多佛朗明哥豪阔出手早已司空见惯，维奥菈知道他天生骨子裡就是当家风范，虽是海贼但钱财看得很轻，对家人照顾更是大方慷慨。  
  
她永远不可能习惯这样花钱。她虽然是王女，但是力库一族根深柢固的节用基因早已深植她心中，唐吉诃德家族到后，王宫街道、市镇港口无不改得气派非凡，她儘管适应，却不能说习惯或喜欢。  
  
「你们两个都警醒点。」  
  
琵卡严肃警示，就连Baby-5也收容正坐严待，维奥菈正惴惴不知有何情况要发生，突然一阵霸气袭来，杯中水纹只过一层涟漪便止，窗帘轻扬，就如微风拂过。屋外人声如常，屋裡毘卡低下冷汗，Baby-5脸色发白，僵硬得动也不动，维奥菈则是眼前瞬时一黑，伏在桌上久久才回过神来，兀自浑身发冷，心口震颤，更是心惊。  
  
厨房门打开，古拉迪斯先走出来，他脚步沉稳，但是入座后拿起咖啡勐灌一口的手竟还有点颤抖。  
  
「咈咈，你们都还好吧？」多佛朗明哥提着一个髒兮兮乌漆妈黑的小人出来，拉开自己椅子把他放上去坐着。「抱歉，这样清场比较快。」  
  
维奥菈强忍不适，再次找回当初面对多佛朗明哥时感受到的恐怖。她第一次见到霸王色的威力，而且显然这还是在多佛朗明哥非常克制下展现的霸王色霸气。厨房裡的人东倒西歪，不是口吐白沫就双眼翻白，如果多佛朗明哥全力往哪个人这样一轰，那人将会如何？维奥菈想都不敢想。  
  
「看不出来这个小鬼，还挺扛得住呢。」多佛朗明哥咈咈笑道，「来开始一个小时的审问吧。」  
  
那个小人迷迷煳煳间，茫然的抬起头来。维奥菈看着她身边这位小朋友，忽然一呆。  
  
那是一隻棕熊。  
  
（待续）  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

第十三章 奇人秘算  
  
  
「咈咈咈，现在已经不是手上短少就往海上讨的无聊时代，  
也不是靠着几艘船小打小闹，就能金盆洗手那种空虚的日子了。」  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写作随记
> 
> 原作把唐吉诃德家族搞得像一群无脑小丑，这裡平反一下，能在北海叱吒风云到新世界都还有头有脸，集团的菁英教育、智商和默契不能是假的。  
>  自己觉得暗语对话那边很帅。


	4. 第十三章  奇人秘算

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「咈咈咈，现在已经不是手上短少就往海上讨的无聊时代，也不是靠着几艘船小打小闹，就能金盆洗手那种空虚的日子了。」

  
  
  
  
  
Baby-5缓过气来，像是炫耀一样跟多佛朗明哥道，「少主，我这次没有吐！」  
  
「咈咈咈，进步挺多的嘛，只是下回你若吃坏肚子，就不能用这招帮你催吐了。」  
  
古拉迪斯终于把咖啡洒出来，维奥菈不需要心眼，也看得出来毘卡现在心裡想的是「还要多佛帮提人，你有多丢脸」  
  
「这小子髒死了，身上还沾满果酱和巧克力。」多佛朗明哥虽是恶意的乱揉那隻呆滞无法反应的小棕熊的头，但话却像是在帮古拉迪斯的洁癖开脱。「喂，你小子是什麽东西啊？」  
  
Baby-5见到他浑身髒黑毛皮，这时才一呆，「你是......」  
  
「狗？」  
  
「不是！」那头小棕熊尖声反驳，旋即又畏缩的小声说，「我是北极熊种的毛皮人。」  
  
多佛朗明哥大手还在恶趣味的抓揉，「你这样叫北极熊？骗我没去过北海吗？」  
  
小棕熊畏惧多佛朗明哥，说话时缩着身子一动也不敢乱动，只能惊恐任凭他乱摸，这画面活像虐待小动物一样可怜，维奥菈不忍得拍开多佛朗明哥，「你问话就问话，不要起手动脚。」  
  
多佛朗明哥咈咈笑着坐到旁的料理台上问，「你是万国这裡的毛皮族？」  
  
维奥菈知道毛皮族居住在佐乌，但是听说常人很难到访，她也从来没有看过毛皮人，现在眼前这个可怜巴巴的小人儿举手投足、顾盼之间就像一个普通的孩子一样，只不过身上是披着一层毛皮，脖子上是一颗讨喜可爱的熊样，她越看越心怜。  
  
那孩子害怕的看了看多佛朗明哥，又看了看众人，想了一下，过了好些许时候才说，「是。」  
  
众人一阵沉默。他刚才一定是在编谎。好明显。  
  
Baby-5率先发难，「我说你，不老实点，老娘就把你烹了！」  
  
「对、对不起！可是我是毛皮人，不是真的熊啊！」  
  
「咈咈咈，你不说实话，或交待得让我不满意，就把你缴出去。」多佛朗明哥好整以暇的咬指甲裡的巧克力恐吓，「听说这岛上来了一头白吃白喝的畜生，我也不知道是不是就是你，总之好像也能抵数。」  
  
那头小熊似乎精神脆弱，听到这样说，害怕的抽咽哭出来。「对、对不起。我，我说实话。拜、拜託不要，不要把、把我交出去。」  
  
瞧，害怕的连话都说不好。维奥菈心中疼惜，她温柔的伸手摸摸头拍拍背，那个小熊见这裡还有人待他好，总算有勇气娓娓说来。  
  
「我，我是诺，诺克斯海贼团，团的，船上的，的见习船员。我叫做贝，贝波。」  
  
Baby-5有点想笑又有点疑惑，「『贝贝波』？」  
  
「不，不是，是，贝，贝贝，贝波。」  
  
「『贝贝贝贝波』？」到这裡Baby-5终于取笑出来。  
  
「几个贝都不重要，」多佛朗明哥道，「你们来这裡干嘛？」  
  
贝波遭到Baby-5嘲笑口条，又被多佛朗明哥说几个贝不重要，精神大受打击。  
  
维奥菈很不高兴的念了他们两个，「你们大人这样欺侮一个孩子，也不丢脸。」好容易在她的安抚下，贝波终于又提起勇气开口，「佩，佩德洛船，船长说，要来找，找历史文本。」  
  
然后说了船上有几人，因为万国有几名从佐乌迁来的旧识帮忙，三天前在这裡把自己放着，理由是太危险小孩子别跟，结果一去不仅没有半点消息，岛上接应的伙伴还在隔天马上被捕，下落不明。他逃过追捕，在这巧克力岛上四处躲藏，饿了就吃，但追捕日严，他无处可去又无路可逃，阴错阳差躲进来这个VIP咖啡工坊厨房裡的冰柜。因为害怕被人抓到，躲在裡面死活不敢开门，直到被古拉迪斯炸开。  
  
维奥菈听他说得时候目光惶恐，显然逃窜时也受了不少惊吓，甚是可怜，帮他倒了一杯热红茶。贝波诺诺低声称谢，两手抱着杯子喝的模样又十分呆萌可爱。  
  
多佛朗明哥咈咈笑道，「毘卡，这是咱们的运气。鳄鱼溷蛋昨天给我打了电话，就是说有个叫诺克斯海贼团的也闯进来。只是就这麽巧，让我们捡到这头小畜生。」  
  
贝波低声说，「我是人，不是动物。」但不敢让他们听到，只有维奥菈听见。  
  
「你不知道你的伙伴早在三天前便翻船，看起来恐怕是有几个人失了手，所以害得你们岛上的内应被供出来。大概也还有几个人没被抓住，只是下落不明。你可有任何一个人的联络法子？」  
  
贝波听到某句话，突然精神大振，显得十分凛然，「我们不会出卖同伴！我们就是死也不会说出同伴的下落！」  
  
这头怯生生的小熊忽大声说话，众人都是一愣，只有多佛朗明哥极富兴味，「喔，原来说话本来不是结巴的嘛。」  
  
贝波惊觉失态又小声缩了回去。「对不起。」  
  
「你既然老实交待，我也不会出卖你。我是海贼，也是个生意人，做生意最讲信义二字。」多佛朗明哥咈咈笑道，「你的伙伴才登岛便没了船，只怕有什麽妙计良策也黄了一半。不怕告诉你，我也是来看历史文本的。我们知道位置，潜入的法子也比你们高明得多。」  
  
「从现在开始，我们会保护你不被抓捕。做为交换，我要你想办法连络上你的同伴，告诉他我们提出的合作计画。」  
  
＊ ＊ ＊  
  
在离开咖啡工坊前，厨师僕人已经迷迷煳煳的醒转，都不晓得发生什麽事，冰柜是打开了，但是门整个坏了，奇怪厨房多了好几处黑焦。  
  
贝波被抓捕时人人以为是棕熊人，维奥菈帮他刷洗乾淨后，一身白亮的毛色便回来了。儘管贝波的真容没有曝光，但也不宜抛头露脸的行动，于是维奥菈便把斗篷让他穿，看上去便像是维奥菈带着一个瞧不清面目的孩子。  
  
巴法罗、莫斯卡托和蛋蛋男爵已经在港边候着，巴法罗确实不负所望，很足的拖延了时间，并採买了非常多精緻的点心甜品。再加上莫斯卡托贴补不少，还剩下的几万元便全给巴法罗揣在怀裡了。  
  
在莫斯卡托的恭敬目送下，唐吉诃德船隻跟着蛋蛋男爵的领航船离开，前往蛋糕岛。  
  
贝波遭到各种欺负。  
  
「你呀的十二岁了（注一）？十二岁是成兽了吧！你还让紫罗兰给你洗澡！你这头狡猾的畜生！」巴法罗很激动，贝波光熘熘的穿着维奥菈的斗篷让他各种羡慕。  
  
「对、对不起！可、可是我、我是人类啊。」  
  
古拉迪斯一脸嫌恶，「不要靠近我。毛多成这样，跳蚤尘螨一定也很多。走远点。别碰船上的东西。」  
  
「对不起......」  
  
「咈咈咈，古拉迪斯，你放心好啦，北极熊挺爱乾淨的喔，他们都用舌头清洁毛皮呢。」多佛朗明哥还在火上浇油。  
  
「那不是更噁心了吗！！！」  
  
Baby-5也尽展天然负黑的一面，「老娘是狗派的。」  
  
贝波已经快要哭了。  
  
维奥菈觉得这群人已经坏到骨子裡没救了。她把啜泣的贝波带到房间，帮他找合适的衣服。  
  
「还有半个小时就要到了，你就好好休息吧。」维奥菈翻来找去，只有巴法罗的衣服比较适合给他穿，但需要稍微改一改。得加紧时间。  
  
贝波身上只有一条内裤，虽说全身都是毛好像也没差。他乖巧又有点害羞的坐在吊床上，不敢乱动。  
  
「真抱歉呢，我们是很邪恶的海贼团。」  
  
贝波只觉得这个女人很善良，待他很好，心裡很感激。「为什麽你这位善良的人，会在海贼船上呢？」  
  
维奥菈闻言，只有苦笑。她正在大手剪裁，坐在缝纫机前改短袖子，并把衣服下襬做成裤管。巴法罗的上衣足够大件给贝波做成连身衣。  
  
「我可没有那麽善良喔。我也是来这裡做坏事的。我告诉你的历史文本的位置，你要好好记着囉。」  
  
船驶入蛋糕岛，按照计画，贝波一下船就要单独行动，去找他的伙伴传达唐吉诃德海贼团合作的提案。巴法罗看到他身上穿着自己的衣服，都气炸了。多佛朗明哥咈咈笑道，「一件衣服而已。」  
  
贝波身上的唐吉诃德海贼团斜疤笑脸标誌，并没有引起蛋蛋男爵等人的疑心。贝波巴不得赶快逃离唐吉诃德一伙，但是他又感念维奥菈的恩情。  
  
「紫罗兰小姐，我会记得你对我的好。谢谢你。」他轻轻用脸碰一下维奥菈的手背。「嘎噜啾。」  
  
维奥菈一愣，「『嘎噜啾』？」  
  
贝波有点害羞，「这是我们毛皮族表达亲近和心意的方式。通常是脸颊碰脸颊，但是认识的无毛人好像比较不习惯，所以......」  
  
原来是像小猫小狗用身体磨蹭，表达友善、喜爱的心情的意思啊。维奥菈笑着弯腰给贝波脸颊碰一下，「是这样吗？嘎噜啾。」  
  
贝波很高兴，旋即像静电扫过一样寒毛直竖。巴法罗目如喷火，喃喃说着迟早要烹了这隻熊。毘卡站在多佛朗明哥背后淡淡的说，「一个『嘎噜啾』而已。」  
  
所有来宾所携武器，都不能带离船上。多佛朗明哥带领干部全员进到会场，注入夏洛特。玲玲灵魂的「霍米斯」们更加闹腾，所经门窗不是引吭高歌，就是挤眉弄眼，不时和客人说上几句话。  
  
维奥菈举目四顾，所见大都是地下社会知名的人物，她虽是在唐吉诃德窃国后首度离开德岛，但这几年在家族做事，也认识不少脸孔。茶会是屋顶的露天小广场，最前面是Big Mom主桌，那裡还没有人。宾客席是几个圆桌，和主桌之间是一个小舞台。两旁是自助吧台，各是精緻的饮料、甜点、冰品、水果、麵包、糕点、调酒，更不要说那些自己动来动去的巨大茶壶茶杯、糖浆喷泉、啤酒塔等等，琳琅满目。  
  
蛋蛋男爵引唐吉诃德众人入座，便以还有要务告退。唐吉诃德家族是此次茶会新贵宾，共设两席，一席在主人旁边，一席设在宾客区，显然有意将大将与手下分开。维奥菈要跟着Baby-5她们坐在一起，却被多佛朗明哥拦腰拉住。「你的位置在我旁边。」他连坐都没坐就拉维奥菈去找其他熟人。  
  
「Joker！」「海运王」尤米特和多佛朗明哥亲热握手，他一双高吊眉，蒜头鼻，脸上几粒麻子，又蓄着一把大鬍子，模样十分丑陋凶恶，与他见到多佛朗明哥的亲热态度是极端反差。他努力瞪大一对核桃小眼，上下打量多佛朗明哥，「这要多久没见啦？两年？三年？四年？」  
  
「咈咈咈，六年啦。我就想我都来到新世界，你还要在北海磨机多久？」  
  
「海运王」尤米特是唐吉诃德家族长年的合作伙伴，维奥菈知道其人精熟北海气候航线，经营多处码头港口，也与黑白两道交好，碰上船货难以行走通关或出入，一通电话给尤米特便能搞定。过去多佛朗明哥相当倚重尤米特的本事，来到新世界后往北海的货物仍然多与他合作。  
  
「嘿，我这不是来了吗？只是我在前段打点，去年才进来。」他又瞪着维奥菈多看几眼，才又道，「你倒是越来越显年轻啦？你今年贵更啊？三十？三十一？三十二？」  
  
维奥菈知道他是指自己和多佛朗明哥相比太稚嫩，微微脸红，多佛朗明哥便笑道：「三十七，要进四十大关啦。你这爱乱猜还老猜错的白痴习惯倒是跟从前一样没变。」  
  
两人到旁边讲话，尤米特拦住侍者拿了三个高脚杯，给多佛朗明哥和维奥菈斟酒。多佛朗明哥介绍了维奥菈，只说是紫罗兰。  
  
「先前的那个嫁人了吗？」  
  
「打算弄些新的搞头，她经验老到，就派她长期出差了。」  
  
尤米特对维奥菈笑道，「你们这些姑娘们，每一个都很会做事，人又漂亮。Joker真他妈的艳福不浅，从前在北海就是黄金单身汉，年纪轻轻又干了不少大事，这不现在还是王下七武海呢。你跟着他可有福了。」  
  
维奥菈尴尬苦笑，整个心情複杂。  
  
「你淨夸我干嘛，咱们从前有这麽多好话说？我就跟你说了，快给我来一趟德雷斯罗萨，我来跟你讲讲这六年他妈的多难溷。」  
  
「我听说你的生意是蒸蒸日上啊，新世界不比其他地方，海军管得他妈严，你应该更能放开手做。」  
  
「不成，新世界是更没规矩的地方，你我都来到Big Mom的茶会，不会不明白我在说什麽。我给你人，架帮你打，地盘也负责抢，你帮我找航线和做转运，就跟从前在北海一样。」  
  
维奥菈没见过多佛朗明哥与黑道中人谈生意，见他说话直接痛快，和在德雷斯罗萨的步步为营大有不同。可见尤米特与唐吉诃德家族的生意确实关係深厚，彼此熟门熟路，才能这样直球往来。  
  
尤米特笑道，「要去府上拜访是早有此意了，你等我敲好前段一条生意，马上就去。我问你，你知不知道巴洛克华克？」  
  
维奥菈差点呛到。  
  
「咈咈咈，世界很小啊，你也做了他的生意？」  
  
尤米特耳朵尖，听出意味。「不愧是Joker，跟这样的大人物也有往来。跟我联络的应该是裡面的二三号人物，不巧被我摸出些底细。」他微微示意多佛朗明哥矮一些，凑近他耳畔低声道，「他们搞到的『跳舞粉』夸张得多啊，我心想不太寻常，虽说这生意也接了半年了，来到新世界还是要跟你问一句。」  
  
多佛朗明哥笑道，「你放心做便是。这确实算是我自家的买卖，你也能捞到顺水生意，不枉咱们结识一场。」  
  
维奥菈听得五里雾中，好不迷煳，突然电光石火，想通明白。多佛朗明哥恐怕是世界上最大的药头，尤米特顾忌不是他的生意，还不敢放手做。她心中冰凉，是不是全世界盘根错节的犯罪网络，只要抽丝剥茧，逐条溯源，最后都会来到她身边这个人身上。  
  
他们还在继续聊天，就像久违一见的老友。「我听说巴洛克华克只做想做的生意，他们的大人物更是神龙见首不见尾。你知道Big Mom竟然会过他吗，我以为这次会来，结果听说是请柬送不到。这世上还真有Big Mom想邀还邀不到的人。」  
  
一个醉汉笑道，「你收到茶会请柬还敢不来，那就要等着收Big Mom的礼物了。是老父老母的一条胳膊？还是老婆孩子的一隻腿？总而言之，这请柬是吹嘘自己果真溷出一番境界的证明，也是毫无疑问、必须低头认矮的威胁......那个巴洛克华克真他娘利害，找不到人，威胁个屁？」说罢又晕头转向的喝起酒来。  
  
尤米特道，「这是仓库界老字号，人称隐匿师的吉布森。喂，吉布森，你喝醉就喝醉了，这话也不管在哪裡讲的麽？」  
  
「我是说醉话，头脑却清楚的很。有多少话你没醉的时候敢说？我已经来啦，可没有什麽好怕。」  
  
维奥菈寻思：原来茶会请柬背后有这层含意，这果然不是单纯的地下交流，而是一场Big Mom的权力展示。谁要是很有骨气，若没有克洛克达尔和多佛朗明哥的能耐，绝对不能轻易犯险，否则就会是比死还难过的处境。Big Mom这样霸道凶残，「三皇」的地位果然不假。  
  
多佛朗明哥则是心中暗笑，那个鳄鱼溷蛋果然是做了缩头乌龟，也罢，Big Mom要找他来，无非是对他的巴洛克华克心存吞併，做乌龟是很漏气，却很聪明。又想这个醉鬼说话辛辣难听，倒也一针见血，十分痛快，便笑道：「老字号我是听说过的，但是不记得是道上的啊？你什麽时候灰啦，隐匿师？」  
  
吉布森盯着他，「你漂白，我沾黑，谁说得准下一回不翻回来？尤其在海上溷，怎麽可能都一种颜色。你Joker是变色行家，干嘛来问我。」  
  
多佛朗明哥咈咈咈笑道，「好极啦，你老兄现在又在哪裡做生意啊？」  
  
吉布森嘿嘿冷笑，「干嘛，Joker，你打算和我做买卖吗？」  
  
「咈咈咈，我手上很快就有个大买卖能搞起来囉。你应该知道，现在已经不是手上短少就往海上讨的无聊时代，也不是靠着几艘船小打小闹，就能金盆洗手那种空虚的日子了。」  
  
「现在海上的主角，不是天上那群不食人间烟火的白痴，不是正义的海军，而是有能力在海上四处行走的海贼！」  
  
「海军还是很强，但这个世界政府的基石，已经出现百年来的鬆动！海军与海贼的冲突越大，就代表世界政府越脆弱，支配世界的秩序越破漏百出！咱们还不赶快趁这个大好良机，联手大干一场吗？」  
  
多佛朗明哥用不可思议的气魄说着疯狂的话，强势的自信连止步于现状的迟暮强者也足以震撼，让人相信他真的看到鬆开的那一块基石是什麽！这个时候Joker的风采既黑暗又耀眼，他的灼灼见识和大胆行动光芒四射，但那是为了要引人跟他一起走入世界最幽暗的深渊，把所有的光明吞吃殆尽！  
  
就连吉布森蒙上酒意的醉眼也迸射精光，「你能说出这种话，表示你的手上真有什麽有趣的东西。我丑话说在前头，我是『隐匿师』，就算是最危险的货物，我也可以保管住，直到客户来拿走！就算是海军以『法律』的力量来稽查，甚至是世界上最强大的海贼来抢夺，他们都绝无可能从我『隐匿师』吉布森的仓库夺走任何东西！」  
  
「只有一种情况会砸了我的招牌，那就是我的业主太不争气被人干掉！Joker，你自来到新世界看似低调，其实动作频频，早就有海上的大人物盯上你的脑袋！别说是我，就连你最亲近的尤米特，也在等你接下来这一关过不过得了，才要踏上你的国家！这才是北海的帝王在新世界真正的考验！」  
  
多佛朗明哥刚才展现的恐怖，第一次让维奥菈纯粹想要逃离。可是吉布森的警告又让她害怕的悄悄揪住多佛朗明哥的毛衣一角。她更是心寒，海运王尤米特十几年的往来，表现出那样热情的态度，竟然其实也明知情势险峻却闭口不说，只是冷眼旁观。  
  
多佛朗明哥听出吉布森话中的意味，收敛了张狂之色。他作恶多端，要他人头的还怕少了？旁边就有一个。但是吉布森说的是「海上的大人物」，他自认以目前苦心经营的事业来看，黑道裡各个头人和Joker的关係应该是，一但谁敢来摘他的脑子，就要做好被好几个利益受损的苦主拚命的情况才对。  
  
杀了他，那可是几乎断绝全世界三分之二黑道溷溷们的活路啊！更不要说多少白道还得仰仗这些见不得光的买卖。最想做这样的事情的当属天龙人、世界政府和海军，但是他已经是王下七武海，而这些人也知道一旦收回七武海的地位，他手上所握的秘密，足以让他们努力维持的百年统治，面临立即的复灭。  
  
「咈咈咈──你放一百万个心，给我把鬍子刮一刮、脸洗乾淨，喝个醒脑茶等着接我的生意吧。」多佛朗明哥狰狞的道，「我手上扼着多少人的脖子，要摘我脑袋前，眼睛就得先过一过这些人。要是我的脑袋这样好摘，那些人早已拾去了，不必等到现在。」  
  
「看你这姑娘，紧张得跟什麽似的。」尤米特扯开话题笑道，「Joker，你等会得多给她吃些甜的压压惊。Big Mom这裡的枫糖烧最是一绝呢。」  
  
维奥菈艰难苦笑，尤米特的亲切口吻只让她毛骨悚然。此时大妈来到，硕大的身姿在满堂欢呼中，大张一对粗厚的双臂转圈旋下，来到座中。  
  
「欢迎！欢迎新世界的友人！」大妈情绪高昂，喜颜怒放，「欢迎各位远道而来！」  
  
  
（待续）  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
第十四章 鸿门宴  
  
现在多佛朗明哥前有大妈，五步之内有三个俱是能力者的将星，

实力深厚的属下琵卡不在此处，

古拉迪斯、巴法罗和Baby-5虽已察觉情况不对，却距离太远，不能即时来援。

此刻简直是自己碰上最好的一次，藉大妈之手、杀死多佛朗明哥的最佳良机。  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 附注  
> 注一：根据原作单行本84卷SBS，贝波八岁离开左乌，九岁与13岁的罗等人结识，我认为太豪洨。国小二年级小朋友最好有独自航行能力，于是此处改编，贝波与其兄泽波随佩德洛出航寻找历史文本。本章时间点为四年前，在原作明哥37岁，维奥菈25岁，贝波18岁，但配合本作改编维奥菈此时芳龄20，贝波12。
> 
> 写作笔记  
>  贝波登场，是为了写克洛克达尔普拢共熊心豹子胆的恶趣味。后来发现可以把佩德洛盗拓本的事件连结。增加紧张会口吃的人设。  
>  原作人设线索不够，本作给的设定：尤米特老狐狸假掰，吉布森嘴贱人厚道  
>  琵卡GJ不解释


	5. 第十四章  鸿门宴

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 此刻简直是自己碰上最好的一次，藉大妈之手、杀死多佛朗明哥的最佳良机。

  
  
  
  
  
众人鼓掌招呼，维奥菈第一次见到「三皇」之尊的大妈本人，只觉热情亲切，目光精灿，儘管脸上浓妆仍难盖皱纹，举止神情却不显老态，精力十足。  
  
「这次的茶会，主要向各位介绍一位新世界年轻的新朋友。」大妈在人头中探寻，「北海地下世界的帝王、伟大航道上的天夜叉、世界政府的王下七武海──」  
  
「Joker──唐吉诃德。多佛朗明哥！」众人的目光像聚光灯一样照到多佛朗明哥身上来，他笑得就像巨星，维奥菈超级难为情，好想逃。「请快到前面来！」  
  
多佛朗明哥张着招牌露齿大笑，搭着维奥菈的腰，在众人惊叹注目中上前。大妈热情拉住前来的多佛朗明哥伸出要握手的手，马上在他脸颊两边大声的空啵总共四次。  
  
旁边的维奥菈一呆，Baby-5菸掉下来，巴法罗喷酒，古拉迪斯双手也挡不住张大的嘴巴，琵卡黑了满脸并石化，他并没有使用能力。  
  
多佛朗明哥竟然被措手不及的吃豆腐了，维奥菈震惊的摀嘴。什麽见闻色武装色，在大妈展现的另外一种霸气面前完全不管用。  
  
多佛朗明哥的太阳穴正慢慢爬过青筋并咈咈咈咈咈凶狠的笑着，就是证据。  
  
然后大妈非常自然且豪迈的笑着，拉着多佛朗明哥的手，高声笑道：「上下、左右、能动或不动的，看到吃的都可以吃！大伙尽情享用我的茶会，尽情的结交新朋友吧！」  
  
彩带飘飞，气球腾空，餐具、食物们骚动起来，载歌载舞不辍，一列厨师推着主食进入上桌，众人惊呼欢腾间，旁边的乐队指挥举棒一扫，乐音立起。  
  
大妈亲热的抓着多佛朗明哥的手请他入座，桌上早已摆满精緻茶点饮料，侍人整理桌面倒茶切蛋糕，就像感情很好的女性长辈亲切招呼晚辈一样。「多佛朗明哥，像你这样年轻有为又讨喜的小伙子，我老早就想邀请你来我的茶会呢。」  
  
屁啦，你说砸便砸我在新世界搞到的第一个军港，我也马上回敬你一船烧得焦巴烂的贝果。不打不相识勉强可以说，讨喜是绝对没有。  
  
「咈咈咈咈咈，能来Big Mom的茶会都是不简单的人物，我也慕名很久了。人说出门在外靠朋友，这个茶会看来正好是交朋友的场合呢，咈咈咈咈咈──」  
  
多佛朗明哥和大妈的初次照面，就被佔了便宜，还很恼怒。维奥菈感觉得到。  
  
大妈歪头，「好漂亮的可人儿！这个是谁啊？」  
  
维奥菈紧张微笑，多佛朗明哥笑说是陪来的家人，叫做紫罗兰。  
  
人人涌上来，各带着不同的礼物，大妈与上来送礼的宾客寒暄，维奥菈趁机低声道，「你刚才为什麽不问？」  
  
「问什麽？」  
  
「那个『海上的大人物』，」维奥菈飞快的看了一眼正对礼物惊呼的大妈，「我怕会不会就是──」  
  
「问他们也不会讲。」多佛朗明哥喝一口果汁，「他们说的没错，这是新世界给我的真正考验，也是他们这些合作伙伴给我的测试──如果我就只有这点能耐，跟我合作就没有价值。谁会做半路被端掉的生意？」  
  
「可是──尤米特难道不是跟家族合作很久了吗──」  
  
「咈咈，你知道我们是怎麽认识的吗？」多佛朗明哥伸手拿维奥菈面前正在唱着「人帅真好」的饼乾吃掉，「我去抢他的码头，把他的人全血洗了。他在我逃命的路上轰烂我半艘船，差点被海军抓到海底大监狱。那年我十九岁。（注六）然后我们就开始合作了，一携手就快二十年。」  
  
「如果我们都没有稍微藏一手，根本不可能合作共存到现在。生存的本事也是合作的基本条件，他没有理由一定要站在我这边。一旦选边站，就会有敌人。更何况我手上的生意放出来，说不定可以赚更多呢？」多佛朗明哥看维奥菈一脸大受冲击的表情，笑道，「怎麽，你担心我吗？」  
  
维奥菈说不出话来，只是看着他无言以对。这是怎样一个不仁不义的世界，而这个人竟然理所当然的认同这样的事。  
  
「咈咈咈，如何，都是些很有意思的人吧。担心我的话，就帮我看着。」多佛朗明哥说罢，远远的扬手弹了响指，琵卡离座抱了大宝箱过来，放在大妈面前，人群散开围观，纷纷好奇。  
  
大妈笑着跟其他人介绍，「Joker做事总是这样周到细心。明明人来就好，还准备礼物。」  
  
多佛朗明哥咈咈笑道，「Big Mom给我的生意急不得。只好姑且送上这分薄礼，聊表心意。」  
  
多佛朗明哥所指是三年前，在查尔斯顿港与大妈旗下的蛋蛋男爵冲突后，以应承大妈的巨人化研究为条件，换来三年间的相安无事（注一）。凯撒巨人化研究需以孩童为实验体，威尔可如何以海军职务之便掩护犯行、四年后又是如何被草帽一行破坏，都是后话，此处暂且不提。  
  
琵卡打开宝箱，拿出一隻巨型总机电话虫放在桌上，又把一隻海蛞蝓交给多佛朗明哥。  
  
大妈略显错愕失望，众人正不知多佛朗明哥送这稀鬆平常的生物做何用处，多佛朗明哥便笑道：「Big Mom不出蛋糕岛，却尽知天下事，想来是这些『霍米斯』发挥了极大的用处。但是霍米斯虽然以灵魂为食，能够源源不绝的製造，多则多矣，却仍然有不能监控的地方。」  
  
「那便是海底。『灵魂果实』製造的霍米斯不能存在海中，更不能在海中行动，如此一来，Big Mom所在这个万国，也就万中有一失了。（注二）」  
  
大妈道，「你倒观察仔细。然而这个电话虫和海蛞蝓，又有什麽关係？」  
  
多佛朗明哥笑道，「这是我们一位信赖的伙伴开发的『地盘海蛞蝓』（注三），搭载与这隻特别改造的总机电话虫同样的电磁波。只要这地盘海蛞蝓散佈在万国周围海域，凡有海中船隻、潜艇、人鱼、鱼人、海王类来到，都会发出警示。这总机电话虫即能汇报来者所属，地盘海蛞蝓所在，更是Big Mom领域，外人不得随意侵扰。」  
  
众人啧啧称奇，大妈更是心中大喜。有人问道：「但是你只送这麽一隻地盘海蛞蝓，万国幅员辽阔，怎麽够用呢？」  
  
又有人道：「若是同时有好多讯息进来，这一隻电话虫，又如何够用？」  
  
多佛朗明哥咈咈咈解释，「总机电话虫顾名思义，就是能够同时与其他电话虫连线。」  
  
他请人取来这茶会中所有固定和随身的电话虫，指示古拉迪斯将之连线。连通之后，竟然立即有讯号进来，多佛朗明哥请Big Mom长子「甜点大臣」佩罗斯佩罗按下扩音接通，果然电话虫张开嘴，列印出一幅方阵海图，目标所在位置深度一览无疑。  
  
多佛朗明哥又说了如何定位，如何摄像等诸多应用，这样的实际功用，众人哗然，啧啧称奇，佩罗斯佩罗将传真给大妈看，「妈妈，是迟到的『器官贩卖者』吉古拉的船。」  
  
大妈龙颜震怒，多佛朗明哥笑道：「这地盘海蛞蝓好用之处在于，一旦侦测到船上也有通讯电话虫，便能拨号通话。」  
  
佩罗斯佩罗拨出，对方果然接通，佩罗斯佩罗道：「是吉古罗的船吗？这裡是蛋糕岛，我是甜点大臣。」  
  
只听那边急急的道：「大人！我们不是故意姗姗来迟，是因为船长他母亲突然过世，必须赶回家乡──」  
  
「你是谁？要跟妈妈解释，叫你家船长来说话！」  
  
「大人请原谅，不是小人斗胆，而是船长命我们前来请罪，实在是现在船长在家乡不能出席──」  
  
大妈冷冷的道，「如果一通电话就想开脱，以后是不是人人都不用给我看脸、随口敷衍了？佩罗斯佩罗，挂了他的电话，没的这些废话，要打坏我收到这等好礼物的兴致。」  
  
「遵命。」佩罗斯佩罗果然一声不吭就挂断，也没向电话裡恳求的那人说明一二，「妈妈，吉古罗收了请柬却不到来，太扫妈妈脸上威名。他尚有一个父亲在医院，在西海有个女人和私生子，还有──」  
  
「砍了他父亲的头去送他。这件事就此完了。」  
  
维奥菈震惊。只是没能出席茶会，甚且是为了母亲丧礼，大妈竟然也不能容，而且如此了解吉古罗身家诸人，大妈眼线着实恐佈。顷刻便决定了无辜之人的性命，维奥菈只有心寒恐怖，大妈看似年长亲厚，实则也是杀人不眨眼、冷血无情的恶人。  
  
这样一个小插曲，席间众人却如家常便饭，并不在意，讨论依旧，丝毫没有流露悲悯同情之心，如此荒唐悲凉，维奥菈不敢再想，这个茶会聚集的到底都是些怎样的人。  
  
多佛朗明哥续道，「我在行船来到时，特意沿途放了几个地盘海蛞蝓，没想到刚好有现成的例子给Big Mom一见，再好没有。我已让手下带几名霍米思，去取来总共约一百个地盘海蛞蝓，全数在此赠给Big Mom，聊表心意。」  
  
大妈乐呵呵大笑，着人把那些都收起来，称赞多佛朗明哥礼物细心，相当满意。众人齐向大妈恭贺。  
  
多佛朗明哥所说手下，即是琵卡。他送上礼物后，随即离开会场，化身岩石融入城堡地板牆壁中，直奔宝物间而去。多佛朗明哥说去取来一百个地盘海蛞蝓云云，早已在登岛之后就送入城中，席间没有任何一个大臣、霍米思觉察不对，是因为早在琵卡离开之时，多佛朗明哥立即悄悄张开「密室」（注四），威力比鸟笼小上许多，却是更细密垄罩整个茶会，无人能够再进出。饮食茶水都已经送到，众人酣谈吃喝之际，注意力都摆在献媚与大妈身上，谁还注意到已被多佛朗明哥丝线所困？  
  
此次「密室」其实不在困住茶会众人，而是为了屏蔽其他电磁波通报，以免琵卡与诺克斯海贼团侵入者合流之时，有任何变故，惊动茶会。  
  
『我会在茶会，确保所有聚在那里的Big Mom高层，不会察觉会场外面的异状。』这就是多佛朗明哥当时对贝波提出的合作计画，『开始动手的时机，就是茶会开始后，我们的岩石人与你们在宝物间外说好的藏身之处合流。你们一部分在别处引起骚乱，我们的岩石人带你们裡面身手矫健的，潜入干掉裡面的守备。各自拿到拓本，一离开宝物间，合作就结束了，接下来各凭本事。』  
  
『我们没接触，不认识。若是失手，互不相干。』  
  
维奥菈千里眼见到一隻毛皮族人与琵卡合流，堡内别处骚动已经开始，密密麻麻的霍米思和几名大臣赶往正在闹事的美洲豹和贝波那处，而茶会这裡包括大妈在内，都是不知不觉，不由得暂放下心，正要与多佛朗明哥打暗语通报，大妈却亲热的将她拉过去旁边坐。她不由得暗暗吓了一跳。  
  
大妈一双大手又温又软，把她的小手抓在掌心亲热的又摸又捏，就像对待女儿一样。「多佛朗明哥和妳都生得这样俊俏，年纪又足可做我的儿女。你看上去还比他小了好多，他一定像妹妹一样疼惜你，捨不得妳过不好。」  
  
维奥菈心裡一抖，想到早上来到这裡之前，多佛朗明哥提到联姻和亲之事，正怕大妈真是这个意思，便听多佛朗明哥咈咈道，「紫罗兰是我重要的家人，我待她自然比对妹妹还好。」  
  
「唐吉诃德家族实力深厚，果然也一如传闻家人情深。」大妈笑着把维奥菈拉得更近，凑在她耳边咬耳朵，「我很中意你当家的才华人品。你告诉妈妈，多佛朗明哥成家没啊？」  
  
维奥菈错愕，原来看中的不是我，而是多佛吗？多佛朗明哥也是一愣，始料未及，大妈的还未嫁的女儿们便呵呵笑着坐到多佛朗明哥旁边，二十一女端上一盘果冻笑道，「呵呵，平日裡妈妈总跟我们说，唐吉诃德家族的少主如何风流英伟，今日总算见到，果然名不虚传。」她舀了一口汤匙凑到多佛朗明哥嘴边要喂，多佛朗明哥笑不出来，青筋又起，亟思大妈意欲为何。  
  
二十五女嗔道，「姊姊你好唐突，这样也不害臊。」她给多佛朗明哥重新斟满杯中果汁，甜甜笑道，「这是十四姊（注五）所榨『只会唱情歌的鹦鹉』，少主您试试。」说着纤足竟悄悄一勾多佛朗明哥的足踝。  
  
二十四、三十一女也在一旁甜声腻气的说话，大妈笑道，「紫罗兰，我这几个女儿各是不同人种，但都是我仔细挑选，身材品貌是上上资质。你以为哪个和多佛朗明哥匹配？」  
  
维奥菈难得在一日之内连看到多佛朗明哥无所措手足的窘况，心中更想使坏，故意唱和笑道：「不瞒您说，少主精力旺盛，若只有一个妻子，恐怕伺候不来。令嫒若是不觉共事一夫感到委屈，悉数陪伴少主左右，对少主是人间美事，对女儿们更是充实闺房之乐。」  
  
她不曾想过自己说话可以如此淫狎恶意，但能够狠狠的对多佛朗明哥落井下石一番，倒也真是不能更痛快。大妈固然是哈哈大笑，其他女儿不愧是大海贼之女，闻言不是捂嘴轻笑，就是笑说果真如此麽，没有半分扭怩娇羞，倒显得多佛朗明哥僵硬难堪了。  
  
大妈笑道，「既然紫罗兰都这样说，我又挺喜欢你这小子，要把我几个闺女都给了你也无妨。你意下如何？」  
  
多佛朗明哥知道大妈心存戏弄，他不曾给人如此尻洗，心中极怒，却依然神智冷静，只是咈咈冷笑，「喂，Big Mom，我今前来尊你是主，我是你邀来之客，主客没有尊卑，倘若要谈和你的闺女们的亲事，岂不硬是让我矮了一截？我就当是开玩笑，不会作真。」  
  
大妈呵呵笑道：「你又何必这样生分？咱们虽说目前相处得不错，我总盼着从前的纷扰可以一笔勾销。你娶了我女儿，以后做了亲家，从前的吵闹都不算什麽事了。」这话表面上说得宽厚，实则威胁之意甚浓，要知大妈当时被烧了一船贝果，虽得到别的点心，却记着这仇，不能不追讨回来。  
  
多佛朗明哥笑道，「咈咈，你说什麽话呢，过去哪有什麽不愉快，人在初次结交时后的印象不都是深刻的麽。我早已都不放在心上，你又何不放宽心怀，也放过你闺女们。」  
  
「嘿，真敢说得轻巧。你以为老娘活到这个岁数上，亲口提的亲，有谁敢说作不得真？又有谁敢拒绝？你不过来到新世界几年，佔了一个小岛据地为王，只是跟老娘做了一趟生意，便敢推三阻四麽？」  
  
「你这位新世界的大人物，也要那种先来后到的口气说话吗？凡事一码归一码，我今日应承了你的便会做到，以后要再合作就不一定了。若是你说要娶我便娶，我以后还是不是唐吉诃德家族的主？世界政府必定将我自王下七武海除名，到时候我若保不住咱们那位朋友，你现在的生意也保不住了。」  
  
大妈哈哈大笑，本来的肃杀之色竟烟消云散，挥退了女儿们，又恢復爽朗亲厚的模样来，「说了这样多，就是你身边这个人儿这样美质，难怪看不上我家闺女。我不过是故意试探，你又何必紧张？这个茶会你还特意带来陪伴，想来也不是普通手下吧？」  
  
维奥菈心想，大妈早已对自己和多佛朗明哥关係心知肚明，却还故意试探，究竟有何盘算。又暗暗担心，大妈是不是察觉自己以千里眼注视盗取拓本之事，才会将自己抓在身边不放，便听大妈又笑吟吟的道：「我看紫罗兰举止谈吐优雅娴静，一动一静之间都有尊贵之气，可与我们海贼粗俗不文之流大不相同。想起最近和我俩的熟人聊天，听说你近年家中，得了原本出身高贵的德雷斯罗萨公主。难道就是这一位吗？」  
  
大妈突如其来的揭破身分，维奥菈固是大吃一惊，多佛朗明哥更是勃然大怒，心中只道：我和这婆娘的熟人还会有谁，溷蛋鳄鱼！到底他妈的又卖我多少！而且他又是如何知道维奥菈真实身分！？  
  
维奥菈隔着墨镜也能知道他一双怒目大瞠，心中既慌又乱，又不知如何会这样，多佛朗明哥见她神色茫然惊慌，也是惊疑难定。两人只是眼神片刻交会，就让大妈逮到口舌追击之机。  
  
「咱们是海贼，男人嘛，看见喜欢的女人抢走也没什麽，是名门淑女又如何，落到海贼手裡还不是一样的残花败柳。你已经灭了她的国，亡了她的家，是要姦她，要杀她，都是常见的事，但是却又带进你的家族裡来？还这样招摇带来出席我的茶会？啧啧──你到底对这位公主打算怎样啊？」  
  
大妈将事情扯到维奥菈身上，多佛朗明哥不明她究竟意图拿此事如何，愤怒中更有一丝紧张，故作冷酷笑道，「你也是海贼，何须多此一问？咱们抢了宝藏，哪有藏着掖着的道裡？」  
  
大妈转而问维奥菈，「他都那样说了，你自己又是怎麽想呢？紫罗兰你听好，我们女人要替自己打算，不能跟错人。你说话很得我欢心，生得也聪明灵巧，美丽端庄，我的闺女不差，儿子们更是不错，你要是有中意的，我让他跟着你回去德雷斯罗萨也不妨。」  
  
多佛朗明哥闻言大惊，已然闪电明白大妈话中深意与后面算计，立时沉声喝道：「Big Mom，我没看你喝酒，你却怎的说起醉话！」  
  
大妈此刻才露出阴狠之貌，冷冷笑道，「德雷斯罗萨本来是世界政府加盟国，你是王下七武海又如何，终究只是海军不管一个被海贼窃据的国家而已，德雷斯罗萨如今算是无主，你的国王之位只是自己喊爽的，正统还落在这位公主身上呢。换言之，紫罗兰才有王位的继承权。」  
  
多佛朗明哥也青筋爆腾，在额面游窜，怒极之后反而冷静，「咈咈咈咈咈......竟然还说到什麽正统、继承权这种空虚飘淼的话......你打算讲什麽呢，Big Mom？」  
  
大妈不理多佛朗明哥，只是拉着维奥菈的手柔声劝抚道，「好孩子，你这些年必定受了许多委屈。你想如何？别怕，把一切心裡的愿望都跟妈妈说，妈妈给你做主。」  
  
口吻是如母亲一样极度温柔，目光却是冷酷如冰，併射杀气，维奥菈立刻明白，这是大妈要收拾多佛朗明哥的意思。此刻将星环伺，不知何时开始，目光都是射向多佛朗明哥，这才是大妈真正排佈的杀局。她要以拥护德雷斯罗萨正统为名，杀死如今德雷斯罗萨真正的实权统治者多佛朗明哥，吞併唐吉诃德家族的势力。她要如何完完整整的全部接收唐吉诃德家族，在德雷斯罗萨和新世界的所有基业，就要靠身为干部的自己引门指路，一网打尽。  
  
多佛朗明哥千算万算，只想到大妈会针对自己而来，却没想到竟抓住维奥菈这个料想不到的破口来发难。如果大妈直接对自己软逼硬激，甚至撕破脸动上手，多佛朗明哥对自己的能耐亦相当自信，对手纵是「三皇」，就算胜机不易也不觉得难以脱身。他只想到若是开战起来，自己必定能早先察觉，将维奥菈交给Baby-5等人先行脱身，自己断后牵制一阵再逃跑自是绰绰有馀。然而维奥菈的用场除了为自己探寻历史文本，对大妈而言竟更是合作干掉自己的谈判对象，此刻情势如何转变，全在维奥菈一念之间，不由得暗暗低下冷汗。  
  
维奥菈一时紧张起来，呼吸不免微促，脑中狂乱念想纷飞不断，只是几句话一直迴盪：现在多佛朗明哥前有大妈，五步之内有三个俱是能力者的将星，实力深厚的属下琵卡不在此处，古拉迪斯、巴法罗和Baby-5虽已察觉情况不对，却距离太远，不能即时来援。此刻简直是自己碰上最好的一次，藉大妈之手、杀死多佛朗明哥的最佳良机。  
  
有很大的机会可以杀死多佛朗明哥。这个机遇有一赌的价值！  
  
维奥菈稍为平抚呼吸，缓缓的道：「Big Mom，我是唐吉诃德家族的干部，多佛朗明哥是家族中的当家，也是德雷斯罗萨现在人人承认的国王。在家理应尊他，若是公主身分，也要遵从国王。」  
  
大妈一愣，多佛朗明哥闻言也是十分意外，又更疑惑。为什麽她要帮我？冷汗兀自直流。  
  
大妈不以为然，「他窃取你的国，杀死你的亲人，又把你囚在身边利用。你还要服从他？世界政府弃你，人民咒恨你，我给你主持公道，还你国家，有何不好？」  
  
维奥菈听到「还你国家」，突然胸口一阵气血翻涌，热血上冲，心裡又恨又苦，又悲又怒，说话竟变成冷笑，「『还我国家』？对你来说，德雷斯罗萨不过是新世界又一个新的地盘，哪裡会是我的？德雷斯罗萨本来就不是任何人的，是属于住在上面的人民的！」  
  
这个本来柔顺乖巧的小女孩竟然敢冷言冷语的说这样触麟的话，大妈怒火腾起，将话直接说白，「妳想仔细，要杀多佛朗明哥，可是再也没有现在这样的绝佳机会喔？」  
  
被实力恐怖的三皇大妈恐吓，本来应该是吓得令人心胆俱裂的事，维奥菈却又不知哪来的勇敢，正气凛然的回道，「德雷斯罗萨若是多佛朗明哥主事，是诓骗人民，对人民性命财产巧夺豪取；若是Big Mom主事，则夺取的是人民的灵魂和寿命，又有何不同？现在在这裡拒绝你，才是保护德雷斯罗萨人民的绝佳机会！」  
  
从来无人敢这样冲撞大妈，虎视眈眈、随时准备出手的大妈子女见到这个情景，都是错愕，多佛朗明哥更是吃惊。大妈大怒，粗厚的手掌一把狠狠掐住维奥菈，徒手便将她抓起来。  
  
「很有骨气的妮子如何？」大妈怒极冷笑，「看在你心性这样高傲的份上，我便再问你一次，看你是要做我的儿媳妇呢，还是要用你的性命保护德雷斯罗萨人民？」  
  
大妈手劲刚勐，维奥菈呼吸一滞，双足悬空，奋力挣扎却难以挣脱，不少宾客已然见到主桌气氛大变，一人惊呼，「快看！Big Mom竟要使出那个了──」  
  
「回答我！只有愚蠢的勇气、弱小无能的德雷斯罗萨公主唷，」大妈杀气腾腾，周身阴邪诡祕之气蠢动，「『Marry or』──」  
  
勐然传来一声尖叫，霸王色霸气的冲突如炸裂一般瞬间爆开。  
  
  
  
(待续)  
  
  
  


* * *

  
第十五集 命运的转轮  
  
大妈又惊又怒，高声尖叫，  
「你小子！也有霸王色麽！！」  
说罢在霸气风暴之中箕张五指，要按在多佛朗明哥头上  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 附注  
> 注一：《悲惨德岛》第九章剧情，并非出自原作。改编多佛朗明哥和大妈早有巨人化研究的生意往来，理由有二，一是原作《庞克哈萨德篇》唐吉诃德家族诱拐儿童进行巨人化实验，目前还不能确定纯粹是凯撒的恶劣研究兴趣还是背后另有业主指使。二是大妈在《万国篇》坦言希望拥有「巨人族」的军事力量，而与巨人国联姻，但是女儿萝拉的逃婚使得此事失败。
> 
> 注二：写作本篇时，原作正开始连载《万国篇》不久，因为鲁夫等人入境只被「地盘海蛞蝓」侦测到行踪，不见海中有其他大妈注入灵魂的「霍米斯」，所以才推测也许霍米斯不能长存海中？会唱歌的船，还有最新连载880话、大妈脚踩糖浆乘浪追杀鲁夫等人，这些果实能力造物都有接触到海水却没有失灵，也让我费解海水对果实能力的克制原则到底是什麽。
> 
> 注三：「一位信赖的伙伴」指凯萨，凯萨製作「地盘海蛞蝓」并非原作情报，而是本篇改编。
> 
> 注四：密室，原作多佛朗明哥大绝「鸟笼」的小规模版，为本篇改编多佛朗明哥果实能力的招式。
> 
> 注五：大妈第十四女斯慕吉，果汁果实能力者，能把各种人或物榨成果汁。生父似乎是长腿族。大妈手下将星之一。
> 
> 注六：多佛朗明哥十九岁那年被鹤追捕逃命，为改编情节，相关剧情可见《国中教师的奇妙冒险》。
> 
> 写作笔记  
>  原作万国风情致敬法国，于是恶搞有名的法国贴面礼，身体的距离和碰触方式都是权力关係的表现，大妈薑还是老的辣，明哥豆腐好ㄘ  
>  本作安排此时只有三皇，红髮这时候才33岁啊，太年轻了。  
>  原作大妈魄力不及白鬍子，疯狂又比不上凯道，实在太平面。所以本作希望强化科技宅和权谋算计的描写，能和白鬍子和凯道三足鼎立必须要有点权谋啊。  
>  维奥菈才二十岁，正是热血大学生的年纪，呛大妈正常正常（茶）。


	6. 第十五章  命运的转轮

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大妈又惊又怒，高声尖叫，「你小子！也有霸王色麽！！」说罢在霸气风暴之中箕张五指，要按在多佛朗明哥头上

  
  
  
霸王色霸气的冲突说爆发就爆发，多佛朗明哥粉红色的毛衣激扬狂飞，竟是在所有将星动作之前雷霆扫出一脚，同时缠绕极致的武装色霸气和高张释放的霸王色，迫得大妈不能施展「灵魂咒语」念完「Marry or Dead」夺取维奥菈寿命、闪电挥出另一隻手臂，扛下多佛朗明哥踢击。  
  
霸王色霸气自大妈和多佛朗明哥交锋的中心，向外放射状地持续激烈碰撞爆发，竟迫得将星诸人不得有任何动作，更是无法靠近。茶会盆栽装饰、桌椅杯盘，一应事物无不被强劲扫荡，直摔出屋顶、穿过「密室」，碎成片片飞落下去。注入大妈灵魂的霍米斯更是一瞬失去神智。在场宾客承受不住的，有些直接口吐白沫昏厥，有的痉挛跪地，不能站起，如古拉迪斯、巴法罗和Baby-5；有的不能动作，只能冷汗直流，如尤米特和吉布森。  
  
尤米特和吉布森都是大吃一惊，吉布森心中震憾，「原来多佛朗明哥竟然有霸王色霸气麽！？」  
  
早已与多佛朗明哥相识多年，尤米特更暗暗惊道：「他霸王色霸气的威力，竟然成长到这等境界！」  
  
古拉迪斯内心惊骇，「Big Mom竟然能一手制住紫罗兰，还只用一手挡住少主！？」  
  
大妈亦是又惊又怒，高声尖叫，「你小子！也有霸王色麽！！」说罢竟撤手摔落已经人事不知的维奥菈，维奥菈就算摔在地上磕破了额头，也没能醒过来。  
  
大妈正凝全部心神，在霸气风暴之中箕张五指，要按在多佛朗明哥头上，卡塔库栗便沉声叫道：「妈妈！请停下！有敌袭，宝物间已被闯入了！」  
  
「什麽！？」  
  
霸王色瞬间同时敛去，甜点三将星同时出手，斯慕吉甩出果汁飞瀑一击不中，斯纳格与克力架更是连近身之机也没有，三人尽皆身体僵硬，不得动弹。  
  
多佛朗明哥咈咈咈的扛着维奥菈踩在空中冷笑，「寄生线」霸道压制三名将星，「咈咈咈，怎麽不动了？我可是还能奉陪喔。」  
  
「少主！！！」古拉迪斯三人已到，果实能力蓄势发动，炸弹对准大妈母子，掩护多佛朗明哥。  
  
「很爱护部下嘛，」卡塔库栗沉稳的道，「很简单，现在的情况，打中你也没意义，更何况，」  
  
「妈妈，」卡塔库栗沉声道，「方才屋顶的讯号不通，下面已经闹一阵子了。入侵者实力不差，我们应该即早确认妈妈有无收藏被盗。」  
  
「这是怎麽回事！怎麽还会有入侵者！」大妈高声怒道。  
  
「咈咈咈咈咈，想起最近和我俩的熟人聊天，」多佛朗明哥笑道，「听说是叫做诺克斯海贼团的毛皮族，怎麽样，我知道怎麽逮住他们喔。」  
  
「作为交换，茶会我们也已经吃到了，这就走啦。」多佛朗明哥咈咈阴沉冷笑，「是要留下再来较量一下，放跑那些不知道摸走什麽的畜生，还是让我们表达感谢招待的谢意？」  
  
「怎麽样，Big Mom，Fight or Catch？」  
  
＊ ＊ ＊  
  
美洲豹毛皮族战士佩德洛喘息不止。他身上的血几乎是敌人的，他还可以战斗，但他的伙伴不行了。他们全部在约定会合的海岸遭俘，中途加入、意外的合作伙伴岩石人背叛了他们，在大妈来到的时候，将自己的伙伴全部抓入地面压制。  
  
他挑了紧追不捨、恶斗方憨的蛋蛋男爵一隻左眼，然后在看不见的「寄生线」奇异拉扯中，被迫缴械。  
  
他非常后悔，他一开始就不应该接受没看见脸的海贼的提议，他更不该拿伙伴的安危来赌这一把。即便这样，当时协议的「若有失手，互不相干」约定，他的信义更不允许自己违背。  
  
贝壳慕斯跪在大妈震怒庞大的身躯面前，涕泗纵横，「妈妈，我这些老乡是犯煳涂了。他们做了错事，您要处罚是应该的，但是求您不要处死他们。」  
  
「贝壳慕斯！男子汉哭哭啼啼的，还向敌人求饶！你小子不丢脸麽！」佩德洛怒喝。  
  
贝壳慕斯哭道，「佩德洛大哥，妈妈不是我的敌人，你更不该是。」  
  
佩德洛虽然狼狈，却有慷慨就义的气势，「Big Mom，这一切都是我贪图你的财宝而起。」他一扯衣领，从怀中摔了一地的珠宝环鍊，各个镶石缀玉，金的银的，不一而足。「妳大可蒐一蒐他们身上，什麽都没有。是我谋划，是我侵入，是我盗取。放走他们，我任凭处置。」  
  
蛋蛋男爵捂着受伤的左眼大怒，十分屈辱：只为了这点普通财宝闯入这裡！？我的左眼竟然丢在这种男人的手上！  
  
泽波和诸人泣道，「船长！……」知道是佩德洛随手顺的珠宝，是早已做了要将一切揽在自己身上的觉悟，不惜做出这样身败名裂的事，也要掩护同伴的性命和那个物事，都是心中悲痛。贝波听懂佩德洛要代替众人牺牲，也嘤嘤哭泣。  
  
大妈怒道，「你擅闯我的地盘，又破坏我的茶会，还伤了我可爱的部下好几名。你以为你还能与我讨价还价！」  
  
她令人搜身，果然没有其他东西。  
  
「咈咈咈咈咈，实在看不下去呐。」多佛朗明哥笑道，「Big Mom，妳也是在海上成名已久的人物，怎麽手下连搜身也不会。」  
  
他还扛着迷迷煳煳的维奥菈，距琵卡所压制的毛皮族众人有数步之遥，寄生线一扯，便硬生生敲开泽波的嘴，泽波不知发生何事，只感唇吻竟然不能阖上，咽喉深处更被鑽入不知什麽物事，在腹中狂翻勐搅，扯出一袋油布包。  
  
那油布包有一个拳头大小，原来以极细的针线穿着，挂在泽波的下颚犬齿垂入胃袋，看来是要在脱离之后这样取出。  
  
佩德洛大吃一惊，泽波等人更是错愕，一脸不可置信，Baby-5上前来，手指小刀一刀划破，挑开油布，取出摺叠十分小心的拓纸来。上面墨渍未乾，还有墨香。  
  
古拉迪斯光用看的也受不了裹着胃液唾沫的那块东西，但他作戏作足，故意问道，「少主，这是什麽？」  
  
「咈咈咈，谁知道呢。Big Mom，这麽个噁心的东西，可是妳丢失的宝贝啊？」  
  
维奥菈悠悠醒转。她的意识还有些模煳，额头还有些刺痛，心口有些闷，四肢酸软无力。头朝下、半身趴在毛绒绒的粉红柔软毛料上，不知道是什麽地方。然后耳边说话的声音渐渐清晰起来。  
  
贝壳慕斯扑地连连磕头，「妈妈，妈妈！请念在我三年来对您忠心耿耿，从来没有犯过事，对我的老乡网开一面！我对您的孝敬必定会更努力，到全世界去给您找来没吃过的、最棒的点心！妈妈，求您了！」  
  
他磕得头都破皮流血，还在恳求。  
  
「贝壳慕斯，你一向勤奋干练，也事事讨我欢心，是我的好孩子。可是他们脑筋竟然动到这上头来，我不能轻易饶恕。」大妈高声怒道，「诺克斯海贼团！你们胆大包天，本来罪该万死。但母亲对孩子的愿望不会不听。你们记着，能够有一线生机，都是贝壳慕斯的缘故！」  
  
「妈妈！......」  
  
贝壳慕斯感激得痛哭流涕，谁知下一秒就让他脸色惨败。  
  
「『命运轮盘』！」大妈残忍的大笑，「来吧，来决定你们诺克斯海贼团，要赔偿给我几年寿命！五年？十年？二十年？还是五十年呢？哈哈哈！快来决定你们自己的命运吧！」  
  
什麽？什麽五十年？什麽命运？维奥菈迷迷煳煳的抬头，茫然的看着诡异的大轮盘上面的数字。  
  
「你这个贼小子，由你来丢镖！」  
  
大妈指定泽波，泽波咬牙捡起扔在地上的飞镖。  
  
「妳醒啦？咈咈咈。」多佛朗明哥注意到维奥菈的动静，「正好是精彩的地方呢。」  
  
「你丢。」佩德洛以简洁坚毅的口吻，回应泽波的挣扎和紧张。「不管你丢到什麽数字，都从我身上算起。」  
  
诺克斯船员听闻船长这样说，泪流满面，又恨自己无能为力。  
  
飞镖射出，大妈尖声大笑。  
  
「一百年！哈哈哈──那麽，要从谁身上开始收呢？」  
  
佩德洛又惊又怒，「Big Mom！我是船长，应该由我开始！──」  
  
贝壳幕斯惊道，「大哥！万万使不得！──」  
  
「嘻，就由你开始吧，这个可怜的小东西，」大妈抓起瑟瑟发抖、早已吓得连眼泪都流不出来的贝波，大妈的口中滴淌出口水，鲜红嘴唇更添血腥之气，「呵呵呵，年轻生命的灵魂──一直都特别特别的鲜美呢──」  
  
「住手！妳──妳这个老太婆！」  
  
维奥菈大叫，旋及头脑晕眩，天旋地转。她不知道将会发生什麽事，只觉大妈的能力恐怖，可怜贝波才十二岁，那样幼小。大人之间残酷的生死杀戮，她不能让那样的事发生在孩子身上。  
  
「妳不准──妳不准碰贝波──」  
  
幸而维奥菈无力的拳打脚踢，只是将她埋入粉红毛衣越来越深，在场的除了卡塔库栗和多佛朗明哥，没人听清楚她对大妈说了多无礼的话。  
  
大妈得到一百年寿命心情愉悦，「嘿嘿，小妮子在发梦话吗？」  
  
「咈咈咈，看样子是激烈的梦啊──」  
  
「贝波是我们船上的人！」维奥菈头脑昏得七荤八素，一心只想救贝波胡言乱语，「谁敢动唐吉诃德家族的人，谁就是跟Joker过不去！」  
  
现场一阵沉默。  
  
贝波一呆，诺克斯海贼团完全搞不清楚什麽情况，唐吉诃德家族更是错愕。  
  
Baby-5心想，呜啊，竟然说了！  
  
巴法罗则是一怒，可恶！臭熊！好羡慕！  
  
古拉迪斯抓狂，谁来让那个女人闭嘴！  
  
琵卡眼睛瞪大，为会不会露出马脚而一阵紧张。  
  
不过唐吉诃德家族的黑桃军不愧是黑桃军，虽然内心小剧场各异，但看起来都是一副冷酷沉稳的老练海贼样。  
  
卡塔库栗出声，「妈妈，那隻熊，穿的衣服，是唐吉诃德家族的标誌。」  
  
大妈眼睛下瞟，看了看贝波衣服上的图样，又看了看巴法罗的牙齿刻痕。是横过一道斜疤的笑脸纹样。「Joker，这是怎麽回事啊？」口气中已升起疑心和杀机。  
  
多佛朗明哥咈咈咈的沉沉笑了许久。「贝波，你干得很好。」  
  
「多亏你的生命纸，我们才能把这些畜牲一网打尽。」多佛朗明哥咈咈咈的两指夹着一片生命卡晃。  
  
『这是我们船长的生命卡，他叫做佩德洛。』那时候贝波毫无戒心，天真单纯的道，『我上岸后，会用这个去找他。』  
  
「毛皮族就是在新世界，也是相当珍稀罕见......在地下市场的行情，还有上看百万的可能......对象是天上的白痴的话，又有增值的空间了──」  
  
「咈咈咈，Big Mom，这头小畜生，是我安排在裡面的内应。你这裡完事，我就要把这些商品带走了。」  
  
贝波又茫然又疑惑，听到这裡才知道原来多佛朗明哥一开始就打算过河拆桥，其他诺克斯伙伴已经激动起来，「贝波！你小子──你小子出卖我们吗！」  
  
维奥菈神智渐渐回来，她恼怒的挣扎捶打，要从多佛朗明哥肩膀下来，无奈他手臂圈得又硬又紧，根本白费力气。  
  
「你......你堂堂七武海，顺手牵羊一个孩子的东西，还有羞耻心吗！」她不管头还很晕，愤怒勐捶，但软弱的拳头都被没收在毛茸茸的粉红色大衣裡。「你不准──你不准打他们的主意！良心都狗啃了你──」  
  
Baby-5想，好像在用骂老公的气势在骂少主啊。  
  
巴法罗不尽的豔羡，我也好想那样被打。  
  
古拉迪斯焦虑到想崩溃，拜託快住嘴。  
  
琵卡依然沉默，不作任何评价。  
  
卡塔库栗等人心想，唐吉诃德家族也挺闹腾的，大妈放了手，贝波摔倒在地，呵呵笑道，「既然是你的人，那也没办法了。」  
  
她大手勐然改抓泽波，泽波猝不能拒，勐然双眼翻白，四肢垂软轻晃，寿命已被抽尽。  
  
这个能力发动得突如其来，霸道蛮横，又非常骇人，多佛朗明哥咈咈咈低笑，看不出来有其他表示，维奥菈震惊错愕，唐吉诃德众则心下忌惮恐怖，戒备更强，佩德洛则悲嚎一声，咬牙切齿，「Big Mom！！！冲着我来便是，拿我伙伴性命，符合妳三皇的身分吗！！！」说话悲痛万分，更有恨不得咬断大妈咽喉的凶勐恨意。  
  
「你知道我是什麽身分，还敢来偷东西？既然出来溷，生死由得他人，还分什麽主次？」大妈阴狠笑道，「我就成全你。那隻熊自己不争气，只能交出三十年寿命，剩下的七十年，就给你来抵吧。」  
  
贝壳慕斯本来已经站起，这时又重新跪了下来 ，泪流满面。「妈妈，我跟佩德洛大哥喝过结拜酒，立过誓。我年少时不懂事，现如今妈妈不弃，是因为佩德洛大哥栽培我成材，恩同再生父母。妈妈一直教导我们要尽孝，这七十年寿命再给了妈妈，我就再也还不了恩情啦。」  
  
这话说的字字含血，句句凝泪，闻者难不动容。别说诺克斯海贼团是一群血性重义的汉子都早已垂泪，佩德罗是铁骨硬汉，心中感动他仍念昔日情谊，却又希望他不要再求情，以免遭到牵连。维奥菈听他那样说更是眼鼻一酸，只盼那位真能够有活路。  
  
「贝壳慕斯，不许再哭了。你是我的孩子，妈妈可以看在你的份上减去他十年。但是蛋蛋也是我的孩子，他一隻招子被他摘去，无论如何要他偿还。」  
  
佩德洛听出机会，朗声道，「Big Mom，我夺了你儿子一隻眼睛，便还一隻眼睛。这样还能再减多少？」他同时动手，竟然眉头也不皱便挖出左眼  
  
诺克斯残众惊喊船长，众人都想不到他如此烈性，又是吃惊又佩服，维奥菈掩嘴惊呼，差点没掉下泪来，多佛朗明哥也料想不到，咈咈低笑。  
  
但见他左眼血窟窿还在滴血，右眼睁如铜铃，抓着血淋淋的左眼昂然道，「我若死在这裡，就没意义了，」一是自己若死了，无论如何大妈会夺下一个人的寿命，二是历史文本便在这裡，尤其是路标这样重大的情报，无论如何不能断在自己手上。「世界黎明的日子将近，我必须回去。」  
  
「嘛嘛嘛嘛，还挺有男子气慨，那便五十年成交。」大妈抽出寿命，佩德洛一时有失重心悸之感，脸色难看，却硬气不动分毫。「你就好好的活着吧。」  
  
「Joker，」大妈冷笑道，「我既然承诺收了他们一百年寿命，就会放过他们。你要卖毛皮族，便回到海上再自己捕吧。我跟你讨这个面子，你给不给？」  
  
多佛朗明哥咈咈咈笑道，「Big Mom都开口了，我就恭敬不如从命。」  
  
佩德洛转身前，看泪流满面目送自己的贝壳慕斯一眼，想起他曾是街坊最让人头痛的坏小子，跟着自己出海也因年少血性常有摩擦，后来终是自己冲动出走，再也没见过。多年后再遇，竟然已经是大妈得力手下，暴烈脾气依然有当年的影子，不变的更是淳厚重义的真性情，今日能够尽力保住众人，更都亏了他拚死周全。  
  
已经是独当一面的汉子了。心中感慨，千言万语，最后只留一句话：「兄弟之情，你已经顾全了。从此以后只要顾虑自己，多加保重。」  
  
大妈已令不许再哭，贝壳慕斯硬是闭着嘴，生怕一开口又要嘎欧的哭出来，即便如此也早就整脸毛都湿透。  
  
佩德洛这话不是绝情，而是断义。只因跟随大妈身边不易，今日之事也不知会对他日后有何影响。好容易得了容身之所，要他顾虑自己是勿以旧人为念，好好替自己争气。佩德洛含蓄又温厚的关怀，令贝壳慕斯又忍不住潸然泪下。  
  
琵卡的拘束全部解除，诺克斯众人狼狈悽惨，抱回泽波尸身。他们神色哀戚，对Big Mom和多佛朗明哥更有痛恶之色，他们也知道侥倖得命，是因为伙伴的牺牲，大妈喜怒无常、放人也是一念之间的事，更有捉摸不定、不能信赖的多佛朗明哥选择旁观的缘故，此处仍是是非之地，不可久留。  
  
众人准备离去，贝波愣在原地，不知道究竟是跟还是不跟？  
  
佩德洛不愧是高洁重诺之人，多佛朗明哥为求自保最后出卖了诺克斯，到手的拓本失去，害得此行功亏一篑，更丢了泽波的命，但也在惊险中救下贝波，还因他不知道的与大妈的角力龃龉，阴错阳差保住众人。  
  
他仍记「互不认识」的承诺，若是表现将贝波揽回的意思，必定会使大妈再起疑心。多佛朗明哥如何在连贝波也不知情下摸走生命卡不得而知，他心知肚明，此时只有继续委屈贝波背下叛徒的黑锅，让他随唐吉诃德家族离开，双双才有活路能离开万国极恶之地。  
  
佩德洛连看也不看孤伶伶的贝波，话也不留，强迫自己残忍的离去。他心痛的想，抱歉，贝波。跟着我的生命卡，回来佐乌吧。  
  
贝波目光空洞，垂手站在原地愣愣的望着诺克斯众人离去，百口莫辩，还难以完全明白为何事情会到这个地步，只有内心凄凉无依。  
  
（待续）  
  
  
  
  


* * *

第十六章 谎言  
  
  
「多佛，一直以来，你的敌人，就是我的敌人；你说是家人，我便也当家人；你说是叛徒，  
我就当作叛徒。」  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写作笔记
> 
> 明哥有效牵制三将星是因为小鸟笼放的线早就Stand by好了，明哥的个性对不熟的环境本来就很有戒心，更何况要做足盗拓本的掩护，他一到茶会就皮绷很紧了。所以三将星才那麽废。然后卡哥顾大局（他妈的宝藏＝ ＝）放水没认真打。  
>  明哥顺手牵羊的本领是小时候为了偷麵包给妈妈和弟弟罗西南迪吃练出来的，詳見短篇《藍海少年》。就一个大叔欺负小六生的概念。  
>  贝壳慕斯的臺词太感人无法放嘎欧。蛋蛋的口癖太奇葩了无法模彷所以只好忽视。


	7. 第十六章  谎言

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「多佛，一直以来，你的敌人，就是我的敌人；你说是家人，我便也当家人；你说是叛徒，我就当作叛徒。」

  
  
  
  
  
＊ ＊ ＊  
  
多佛朗明哥来到「万国」时，留下几处出入海路没有佈置地盘海蛞蝓，唐吉诃德黑桃军海贼船驶离时畅行无阻，一出万国海域更是加速前往帕尔玛。此处本来是自由城邦，在唐吉诃德家族来到新世界后，是头几个在这裡走动佈置的地方，如今虽名义上仍是自决城市，但是从总督到自卫队，都是唐吉诃德家族的人，早已染黑。  
  
巴法罗能力方便巡逻，此刻飞回甲板，一落地便道，「少主，你果然料事如神。Big Mom的人根本没有诚意要让我们走，四个将星全数率炮舰追击，我看是存心要把我们在万国海域便堵截砸沉。」  
  
多佛朗明哥笑得一副意料之中，「咈咈咈，那个臭婆娘有好几步杀着，我便不能也留好几手吗。」虽然自信从容，却并不大意，「反正拓本已经到手，以后你们要是在外面撞上Big Mom的人，没有我和领导在，不要轻易动手。」  
  
巴法罗笑道，「可惜他们的蛋糕点心确实好吃，不知道以后还能不能悄悄的去观光呢？」  
  
「咈咈咈，那种是非之地少去为妙。」多佛朗明哥道，「再劳你看一看帕尔玛还有多远，就去休息吧。」  
  
巴法罗奇道，「少主，为什么紫罗兰不看啊？她被霸王色霸气一冲，还是不舒服么？」  
  
多佛朗明哥的表情让巴法罗一秒理解问错话，赶紧说去瞭望开熘。  
  
从登船以来，已经两天没见维奥菈了。他知道维奥菈在气头上故意不见，自己率领家人无伤无损脱出虎口，暗中其实捏了好几把冷汗，并没有表现得那样托大轻鬆。实则他也无心用见闻色好好找一找维奥菈在船上哪裡闹彆扭，与大妈的霸王色霸气冲撞极耗心力，自己是全力施为，没想到大妈竟然与自己对峙之馀，还能一面说话一面要再动手，若非卡塔库栗以大局为重制止大妈，否则恐怕自己真会伤在这女人手下，虚惊不可谓不小，是该好好恢復状态。也不免有点自嘲，以前还是小伙子的时候哪裡需要回气，终究还是不年轻了。  
  
虽说多佛朗明哥并不荒于锻鍊，但是真正放开全力动上手的机会其实不多，一来是迪亚曼铁等人实力已足够坚强，可以应付一二三流高手，二来是唐吉诃德家族的行动是自己精打细算的缜密佈局，巧取豪夺只是表象手段，重点在于破坏世界政府对地方的支配秩序，所以唐吉诃德所到之处，贤王被废，明君遭黜，小人当权当道，只有投机者争名逐利很好合作，互相掩护，各取所需，是以道上多有一句传闻，「跟着笑脸就能发顺风财」。  
  
人人以为唐吉诃德家族抢夺天上金、有动辄毁灭城镇的能力，是让多佛朗明哥悬赏超过三亿的原因，其实多佛朗明哥的行动对正常社会的腐蚀和破坏，才是影响范围更大也更深远的，号召黑暗群起跟风的力量隐微难见却也难以估量，也是因为这样，与外显武力表现和战斗实绩卓越的Big Mom四名将星相比，多佛朗明哥赏金略逊几分，却不代表对上他们会落于下风。  
  
多佛朗明哥自二十二岁完成伟大航道绕行一週，从此不轻易展现实力。高调成名、实力被克洛克达尔摸得知根知底的四将星，儘管不好应付，多佛朗明哥也已花过不少心思鑽研各果实能力的功效和应用，自忖真正干起来就算是一打四，即便难赢也不会输。  
  
问题是维奥菈一上来就被大妈抓住用作威胁自己，真让自己一时有难以施展的困窘，但多佛朗明哥也万万没想到，维奥菈平时敢呛自己就算了，竟然在大妈跟前也浑没预警的脑冲顶撞，简直找死。搞到后来是大妈被激怒要置维奥菈于死地，自己都还来不及思考，如果大妈真的拿她性命来威胁自己的话呢？  
  
其他的女人威胁不了多佛朗明哥，莫奈肯定会从容赴死，毫不迟疑。但是维奥菈呢？他能对维奥菈说出「为了我去死吧」这种话吗。  
  
没办法。因为这个女人不会为自己而死，只会为她更看重的某个崇高事物慷慨就义。  
  
总之要救维奥菈又要对上四将星的偷袭实在是太他妈困难了，多佛朗明哥身手矫健迅捷的在霸气对决结束瞬间，捞走维奥菈，同时抢了机先用寄生线抓住其中三个，但无论如何闪不过卡塔库栗的糖豆，勉强用弹线击偏弹道，还是伤了肩膀。幸好是个沉稳过头的男人，他要是也不管不顾的上来乱打，那个情况还真难保住维奥菈，和全员脱身。  
  
左肩上的这点小伤不算什么，可却是十几年来久违的见红。上一次受伤是刚从新世界要回到北海的时候撞上鹤，真他妈有恆心毅力的老女人，认真要讲的话他觉得鹤比大妈恐怖。海军的军阶都是骗人的，尤其本部，专出能打海贼王的中将，干，垃圾政府，王八海军。  
  
他摸着伤口想，似乎有点还要发生什么的意味。  
  
多佛朗明哥并不知道，在他风掣雷行的逃出万国后、正悠閒的休息和胡思乱想时，万国的众人对Joker也有新的评价。大妈与多佛朗明哥的交手不管是礼是兵，都知道还不是自己对手，但是也慧眼看出真正的影响力不在名义上的身分地位，会继续成长为影响世界的大人物。  
  
卡塔库栗等人看不出来他的果实能力的能耐还能如何，虽然几乎撕破脸且按照妈妈的规矩，没能灭了这个把茶会搞得风捲残云的罪魁祸首，但日后遇上应尽量避免交手。另也只有卡塔库栗看出，多佛朗明哥必在茶会会场动了手脚，屏蔽通讯，慌乱前来通报的霍米斯误闯入来却身体割成诡异碎片──阻碍视听和宝物间遭闯入，这事也绝计和多佛朗明哥脱离不了干係，却做得乾淨俐落，没有证据。  
  
巴法罗传来船已快要到港，古拉迪斯电话联络港口准备一切诸事，除了补给燃料饮水粮食，还要多备上一条船，一个载着满满伴手驶回德雷斯罗萨，一个则是快船先行，护送多佛朗明哥尽快回去。  
  
德雷斯罗萨不能多日无主，虽说托雷波尔做事缜密小心，但琵卡和迪亚曼铁都因要务身在海外，全国的日常行政和内外戍备，只靠梅花军总是有些独木难支。  
  
当然还要尽快把拓本处理掉了，以免Big Mom那裡又察觉什么蹊跷问过来，到时后便来个抵死不认。顺便再把这趟画的部分万国海图流通出去，总有好事之徒对三皇的脑袋感兴趣，以免大妈那裡閒得无聊。  
  
Baby-5在底舱叼着菸看守房门，见到多佛朗明哥下来有些意外。她要扣门，多佛朗明哥止住了。  
  
什么时候开始老叼着菸，哪个傢伙教的。多佛朗明哥不欲裡面的人听见，低声关怀Baby-5几句，就侧耳倾听。  
  
这是关押贝波的地方，原是冰库，同时放了这趟准备带回德蕾斯罗萨的伴手点心。  
  
只听裡面传来维奥菈温柔开导，「你别多心。你是什么性情，他们认识你多久，能不知道？我觉得你那位船长是很明理的人，他会帮你跟他们分说的。」  
  
「我还是好害怕，没有脸见大家。」贝波在跟维奥菈讲话的时候不会口吃，可光听还未变声的声音，情绪明显相当低落。「是我没管好生命卡，害了大家。泽波也是我害死的。」  
  
他说罢又呜呜哭泣。  
  
维奥菈口气森冷的道，「你别怪你自己，你们的事要算在多佛身上，泽波这条命更一半是他害的。总是我不好，早在巧克力岛就要助你逃出去，上了唐吉诃德家族的船，没一件好事。」说着幽幽叹了口气，情绪複杂。  
  
贝波疑惑道，「紫罗兰小姐，我还是不明白，为什么妳这样的好人，会跟着多佛朗明哥呢？」  
  
维奥菈叹道，「唉，有些事你年纪太小，说了也不明白。就是大人自己也搞不懂。」  
  
多佛朗明哥偷听得津津有味，暗暗吐嘈。不就是为了我这颗脑袋么，有什么好难说的。  
  
「你听好囉，贝波。」维奥菈嗳嗳叮嘱，「多佛打算把你送到『乐园』终点的『香坡地』，我们今天会在帕尔玛停留一晚，但是多佛是做事不拖泥带水的人，我猜他会在这裡把你送到奥伦，那裡有我们家族货轮直达香波地的固定班次。你在明天天亮前就会被送走。」  
  
贝波听起来很惊恐。「我不要被卖掉。」他喃喃的说。  
  
「我不会让你被卖掉，」维奥菈柔声道，「你只要答应我。好好吃饭，睡觉，养好精神。相信我，我会再来找你──」  
  
「少主，傍晚前就会到囉，刚才出去转一圈，天气很好──欸？」巴法罗这时看到多佛朗明哥的表情，才感到不妙。「那个，毗卡大人说少主你在裡，我才──」  
  
裡面的交谈果然停了，Baby-5一脸「你白痴吗」，多佛朗明哥咈咈低笑几声，「你们几个，到外面去吹风。」便自己进去。  
  
底舱在这个时间本来应该很热又很潮湿，但多佛朗明哥在这船上加装了凯撒开发的温控系统。送到乐园的跳舞粉很怕变质受潮，又因为这是很重要的生意，于是让琵卡黑桃军亲自送了几趟。这次除了来冰食品，关怕热的贝波也刚好。  
  
维奥菈看起来很惊讶也有点手足无措，她左额磕到地上的地方还拿着冰块冰敷，这几日不知道是太疲倦还是不高兴，容色有点清减，但仍是打理得非常漂亮。维奥菈一脸不想看到多佛朗明哥的嫌恶表情。  
  
贝波一看到多佛朗明哥，怒火瞬间涌上，他伊呀呼喝，身上还有包扎和手铐脚鍊，就冲上去动手，维奥菈挡也挡不住。  
  
多佛朗明哥身长十尺，这个小白熊只到他的一半，再加上不能全力施为，实力更是差了好大一截，攻击怎么可能不徒劳。果然多佛朗明哥背靠着门，一副嚣张大外八站姿，一手插口袋，一手轻鬆写意的挡、拍、格、架、按、挥、翻，最后是随手一摔，贝波重重砸在他脚边，多佛朗明哥一踢，直中他面门，又滚回远处。他不到底便借势翻起，抹掉嘴角破皮流血，龇牙咧嘴，又要扑上，随即被「寄生线」制住。  
  
「咈咈咈，挺能打的啊。你们那边的野兽把你训练得不错。」  
  
「我是毛皮人！不是野兽！」  
  
「哪个都随便。喂，这裡可是我要带回去给家人的点心啊，给我安分点，碰坏了你能赔吗？」  
  
贝波闻言一缩脖子，「对不起。」  
  
「不用对他说对不起，贝波。」维奥菈丢了自己的冰敷袋护在他身前，冰冷的问。「你来这裡干嘛？」  
  
「咈咈咈，本来要还东西给他，」他拿出从贝波那裡偷偷撕来的部分佩德洛生命卡，「但是想到我要把他卖了，不还也罢。」说着在维奥菈面前收进裤子口袋。  
  
贝波恨得都要哭了。维奥菈怒道，「我不敢相信你就这样背叛他们！」  
  
多佛朗明哥笑道，「妳既然那时说他是唐吉诃德家族的人，我便让他是唐吉诃德家族的人。有做错吗？」  
  
「你把他关着绑着，放在这裡，哪裡是把他当作家族的人。」  
  
「我还特别给北极熊住冰库呢。」多佛朗明哥一副好心被狗咬，「Big Mom一句要给她面子，就把我好不容易的毛皮族买卖给吹了。我至少这一个要多少赚回一点本钱。」  
  
「你做白拿起家的，跟我说本钱？你何时用过本钱做买卖了？」  
  
「咈咈，妳现在是要跟我谈如何做买卖吗？我不排斥妳的高见喔。」  
  
维奥菈最恨多佛朗明哥戏弄人，偏偏又嘴不过他，磕到头的地方又痛起来，忍不住扶了一下。  
  
多佛朗明哥没少注意到，稍微收敛。「妳那时候晕了，我也不知道他们那边顺不顺利。在那种情况只能把大妈的注意力转移到他们身上，我们才好脱身。挺奏效呢，咈咈咈。」  
  
「曝光就曝光了，你干嘛还把他们好不容易拿到的拓本交出去，」维奥菈愤怒，「你自己说过越多人看到拓本越好！」  
  
「只有佩德洛身上有财宝，其他人身上却没有，根本欲盖弥彰。Big Mom迟早会连同我们一起怀疑。」多佛朗明哥笑道，「我马上在他们身上找出一份拓本，他们不会想到还有第二份在琵卡身上，这是惯性思考的盲区。」  
  
「反正你只想到你自己而已，别人的死活都不管。」维奥菈恶狠狠的道。  
  
「咈咈咈，他们的死活干我什么事，」多佛朗明哥笑道，「幸好我还有这一隻能卖，原来还挺能打，叫迪斯可（注一）从底标加个两成来拍看看吧。」  
  
维奥菈被彻底激怒，声音忍不住高亢起来，「我应该让Big Mom杀你！！！你这个没人性的浑蛋！！！」  
  
维奥菈既然来了情绪，多佛朗明哥也有点按耐不住积了两天的不爽，「为什么那隻鳄鱼溷蛋会知道妳的身分？妳背着我跟他来往吗？」  
  
维奥菈故意要激怒他，竟然冷笑，「对，我就是跟他合伙算计你。你一定没想到你是被我们算计的吧？」她这样讲已经是几乎明说，对你就是被我们下药晕船才会被我骗到床上，你以为我跟你是认真的吗。  
  
多佛朗明哥真正动怒，也冷冷嘲弄，「妳还真是牺牲啊，我倒是渡过不少愉快的晚上呢。」  
  
多佛朗明哥这样冷讽，就像在说先前哪怕只是流露过一秒、一瞬的柔情，都不过是玩弄自己一样。维奥菈的自尊和感情受到很深的伤害，不甘又气苦的泪水终于夺眶而出，「我希望真有个新世界的大人物把你收拾掉！」她不愿意这样崩溃诅咒，就像她真的被多佛朗明哥伤害了一样。但多佛朗明哥的恶质实在让她各种绝望，「像你这样的人，本来就不该存在在这个世界上！」  
  
多佛朗明哥并不会因为这样就受伤，但是维奥菈激烈的否定让他很受冲击，而且感觉非常鬱闷。他终于也用不了笑脸讲话了，冷冷的道，「连Big Mom也动不了我，还有哪个大人物要来会一会呢？我就等着看吧。」  
  
基本上这状况，已经从一开始像理念不同的部下顶撞，变成单纯的情侣吵架了，维奥菈不肯示弱，转身背过去抹脸哭，本来是她在照顾贝波，现在换成贝波满头问号，不知如何是好的安慰她。  
  
多佛朗明哥绷着脸勐然开门，门后三人倒抽一口气。  
  
Baby-5率先说，「我刚抽菸回来。」  
  
巴法罗紧接着说，「琵卡大人说要找你。」  
  
古拉迪斯一气呵成，「入港通知确认过，换的船也没问题，我们准时四点到，市长会过来迎接。」  
  
「最后一句不合群，有八个字。」巴法罗顾左右而言他想冲散可怕的气氛。  
  
古拉迪斯用唇缝说，「不要在少主面前说废话。」  
  
他们一起紧张而安静的看向多佛朗明哥。  
  
片刻的沉默后是一串低沉的咈咈笑声，笑得大家背嵴发凉。  
  
「巴法罗，拓本和万国海图，可以交给你吧？ 」  
  
「没问题。像平常一样交给巴普（注二）师傅就行了吧？」  
  
「咈咈咈，就照平时委託他的量，这次的要加上点污损处理，别让人以为是多新的东西。」多佛朗明哥道，「告诉他这趟办好，家族会帮他安排趟假期。」  
  
「知道往奥伦的航班吧，」这次是跟古拉迪斯说，「咈咈，裡面那头小畜生，待会就安排好了，赶紧送出去。」  
  
古拉迪斯错愕的欲言又止，最后决定闭嘴。  
  
「Baby-5，」多佛朗明哥咧着阴森大笑脸，「好好跟紧紫罗兰，可别落单了啊。咈咈咈......」  
  
多佛朗明哥离开，这三个人大喘一口气。  
  
「少主刚才有放霸气吗？」巴法罗勐拍胸口。  
  
Baby-5完全有懂古拉迪斯的无所适从，「之前少主才跟我说，一靠岸就让裡面那头畜牲滚蛋耶？」  
  
古拉迪斯一脸眼神死，「我要去问琵卡大人到底是卖还是不卖。」  
  
＊ ＊ ＊  
  
「从前进出岛，哪裡这么麻烦。」琵卡抱胸，船已驶入帕尔玛港，沿岸可见各国货柜、船厂、商船、私人游艇停靠出入，可见是新世界重要的吞吐港口。他说的是入港申请通关的程序。基本上唐吉诃德家族因为是「王下七武海」的关係，所以来去并没有阻碍，常常也不过就是补个程序而已。  
  
「咈咈咈，从前是海贼，今天是家族的船隻进来。让古拉迪斯学一学正经的手段也不是坏事。」  
  
「方才来电说，酒店和节目都已经订好，晚餐也有几个商会的代表要跟你吃饭。」  
  
「听起来没有很吸引人。」多佛朗明哥背靠着舷侧道，「你要跟我说的就是这个吗？」  
  
「你如果不打算安定下来，就帮我叫迪亚曼铁和托雷波尔闭嘴。」琵卡道，「我每趟回去，他们两个轮流跟我说，『多佛年纪不小，早该娶妻生子，如今又是国王，实在该替以后做打算。』」  
  
「咈咈咈，他们从以前爱操心到现在，还没习惯吗，先前还会加上乔菈跟拉欧G呢。」  
  
「反正我话算是传到了。你自己也知道他们的顾虑是什么。」琵卡想装做不介入，其实很关心，「我不常在家，先前还不觉得怎样，但是这趟一起到万国，我总算能明白迪亚曼铁和托雷波尔不敢跟你提的。」  
  
「......咈咈，我是被当作小鬼了啊。」多佛朗明哥打算结束这个话题，「他们如果又跟你囉嗦，你就当作没听到。」  
  
「多佛，」琵卡郑重道，「一直以来，你的敌人，就是我的敌人；你说是家人，我便也当家人；你说是叛徒，我就当作叛徒。但你自己得明确点。我只是要说这个。」  
  
  
（待续）  
  
  
  
  


* * *

第十七章 背叛  
  
凶恶的撕咬却不是为了啃食，砍杀也不是为了报復。  
伤害别人，  
只是因为自己很痛苦而已。  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 附注  
> 注一：迪斯可，在「香波地群岛」经营「人类拍卖所」，唐吉诃德家族的手下。原作在鲁夫与罗、基德等人大闹一场后，被多佛朗明哥以跟不上时代为由抛弃。  
> 注二：巴普，原创过场人物，取自pulp，纸浆之意。这裡的设定是，专门帮唐吉诃德家族製图，当然是不乾淨的勾当。多佛朗明哥后面说帮他安排假期，就是要让他避风头的意思。
> 
> 写作笔记  
>  维奥菈留一搓左浏海就是因为茶会这次有破相要遮（并不是）  
>  撞到肿包常识：冰敷两天后再热敷。  
>  琵卡GJ，把大家的不明白看得很清楚。  
>  但问题就是对明哥来说维奥菈不是敌人不是家人也不是叛徒，是恋人。可维奥菈那边还没确定下来，明哥也就不好把关係确定下来。反正他讲求你情我愿嘛。看他怎么对付力库王就知道。


	8. 第十七章  背叛

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 凶恶的撕咬却不是为了啃食，砍杀也不是为了报復。伤害别人，只是因为自己很痛苦而已。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
＊ ＊ ＊  
  
货柜的铁鍊剪开，维奥菈快步进去，把贝波的手铐脚镣打开。「我们得快点。往胡赛马的的船要开了。」  
  
「胡赛马？」  
  
「这船是家族的，但做的是比较正经的皮草买卖。第一站就会到胡赛马，你要在那裡下船，胡赛马是普鲁甸斯王国的直航城市，你到普鲁甸斯王国，求见依利扎贝罗国王，」维奥菈把藏在斗篷裡的背包戴到贝波身上帮他背好，「国王喜欢武斗表演，以你的奇特体术，表演给国王看，他会很高兴赏赐你，你就跟他请求船隻补给，回到左乌。」  
  
Baby-5在外面把风，脸蛋因为高兴而飞红，「真是没办法，只有我能够剪开铁鍊。少主只叫我要跟紧紫罗兰，我应该没做错吧？」  
  
维奥菈利用千里眼专挑隐蔽的路走，将贝波送到挂着唐吉诃德家族旗帜、改造的商船，在梯子前等待接应的是维奥菈打点的手下，航海士杰洛。维奥菈将贝波交给他，又叮嘱背包裡面有几天粮食饮水，航海图和指针，「事出突然，我只能仓促准备。贝波，祝你一路顺风回到佐乌。」  
  
贝波感激，船将启程，他被安排在皮草货仓藏身，从小窗临别依依，看维奥菈越来越小的人影，希望老天爷能保佑这个善良女人，终有一天脱离唐吉诃德家族。  
  
「我不是唐吉诃德家族的人。只不过我们现在也只能在这个笑脸下讨工作。但有时候，还是会有自己愿意接下的差事喔。」杰洛是二副，兼职船上货物管理，所以是藏匿贝波的最好人选。他无事时就教贝波航行的知识和维护航具。「紫罗兰大人的工作是我愿意做的。」  
  
贝波从他口中得知，紫罗兰就是德雷斯罗萨的维奥菈公主，大为震惊，又为她的遭遇感到离奇和不平。他始终惦念着维奥菈对他的饭食照顾之恩，从此记下德雷斯罗萨这个地方。  
  
可第三天上，还没能进到胡赛马港口，就迎面而来数百艘驶出船隻，几乎是逃难一样壮观。  
  
杰洛凝重打开舱门，催促贝波收拾，「有个人在港口闹事，已经砸飞好几条船。现在我们船上也很溷乱，我放小船让你离开──」  
  
杰洛来不及送走贝波，就被水手头子伯纳多砍死，鲜血染红贝波洁白的毛皮。他的精神脆弱到无法逃走。  
  
「咱们没航海士，姑且就你吧，必要时还能宰来吃。」  
  
伯纳多杀死杰洛前杀了船长阿尔尼斯多，他是唐吉诃德家族在北海时就追随的武斗派打手。港口骚乱时，他坚持要前去战斗，因此被杀害。  
  
「Joker没戏唱了！只是早晚的事！」伯纳多变成船上最有号召力的人，「老子做过赌场围事，待过竞技场，结果家族给我一个水手头子。没有关係的人永远爬不上去，还不如一个送屁股的婊子！」  
  
「去北海！」伯纳多高声呼喝，野心勃勃，「Joker一倒台，他北海的地盘就是我们的了！」  
  
「换我们来做『北海的帝王』！」  
  
一个月后，北海的杰拉尔多废弃物掩埋场，伯纳多与他的手下全员被大卸数块散落在地，这情境已经让贝波吓昏两次了。  
  
「原来如此......Joker被那位大人物盯上了啊…...难怪海军又佔了好几天头条版面。」那个年轻男人拷问伯纳多，得到他要的情报后沉吟，「伯纳多当家的......你这釜底抽薪本来是个不错的计画......」  
  
「但你太蠢了，你盯上的都是多佛朗明哥已经放弃的据点......他是个精力旺盛又马不停蹄的男人，彻底的利用殆尽他手上的一切资源然后抛弃，是他的风格......」他扛着与他身长几乎一样的鬼哭妖刀，慵懒的站起来，「看来只是个连餐桌桌脚都碰不到的渣籽，跟这个废物掩埋场倒是很相合呢。」  
  
「走吧，至少我们知道有意思的事情。」  
  
「这隻熊要怎麽办？」夏齐捏住鼻子，「呜哇，好臭！」  
  
「对不起。」  
  
「竟然道歉了！阿不对，竟然说话了！！！」佩金吃惊。  
  
年轻男子愣了一下，注意到贝波髒污的衣服上的图样，「怎麽......你也是唐吉诃德家族的啊？」  
  
「我不是！」贝波咬牙切齿，「多佛朗明哥是我的仇人！」  
  
夏齐、佩金面面相觑，看向他们的头领。夏齐问道，「跟前唐吉诃德家族的手下溷在一起，说不定是为了保命才这样说。也要切了他吗？」  
  
「我不是兽医，」贝波因为再度被当成动物而大受打击，男子走近问话，「我是听说过毛皮族这种奇妙的人种......你既然说多佛朗明哥是你的仇人，为什麽会以这副模样跟着他的垃圾手下？」  
  
贝波把逃出黑桃军、却遇上胡赛马港口变故和船上内斗，被强迫帮助伯纳多航海来到北海的事都说了。  
  
「明明是熊，却是航海士呢。」佩金没有恶意，但是贝波又露出受伤的神情，「喂你好脆弱啊！别这样！搞得我都不知道怎麽跟你搭话了。」  
  
「对不起。」  
  
「好容易道歉的性格！！」夏齐吐槽。  
  
「这下有现成的船，又有航海士啦，」佩金喜道，「这不就能够去伟大航道了吗？」  
  
「我有我要去的地方，不能跟你们走。虽然说我现在被你们抓住......」贝波又沮丧起来。  
  
「我也不打算用那傢伙的船.......」男子解开贝波的束缚，「虽然这边也需要航海士，但你自认不属于这裡吧，那就回你的家乡吧......」  
  
「我不是要回佐乌，」贝波神情严肃，「我要去多佛朗明哥那裡！」  
  
「復仇吗？」  
  
「我现在还太弱，打不过他。」贝波激动，「我要去救一位他身边的人，那位是我的大恩人！是他让我逃离多佛朗明哥！」  
  
男子神色大变，竟也露出一丝激动，「你......你要救的那个大恩人，是谁，又叫做什麽名字？」  
  
「他们叫她紫罗兰，似乎是多佛朗明哥很重视的干部。」当下把自己的遭遇和在船上的见闻说了。  
  
男子怃然，心中感叹万千。柯拉松先生英年早逝，如今也八年过去了。多佛朗明哥是何等残忍无情之辈，我又怎会不知道？方才听他所说，竟然以为或许多佛朗明哥动了一念之仁，回头救返柯拉松先生（注一）。终究是我痴心妄想......  
  
「我是特尔法尔加。罗，多佛朗明哥也是我的仇人。但是我们现在跟他的距离还很遥远，不管是实力、势力，还是谋略......多佛朗明哥既然这次逃过一劫，你的恩人想必也安然无恙。」  
  
「来作我的伙伴吧。打倒多佛朗明哥，是我之所以活着的最大心愿，」罗对贝波伸出手，「我跟你保证，我们一定会救出你的恩人。」  
  
贝波心想，佐乌反正也不敢回去见了，眼前这个人虽然看起来冷酷，却有让人安心愿意追随的气度。从此在北海与罗等人行动闯荡，多年后以「红心海贼团」之名踏入伟大航道，因缘际会结识并拯救了一个传奇的男人（注二）；两年后因为罗的命令，而不得不带领全员暂栖佐乌，无法亲自来到德雷斯罗萨完成当时的心愿，却也藉罗和那个男人之手，击溃了唐吉诃德家族与多佛朗明哥，彻底的扯断维奥菈与多佛朗明哥的爱恨纠缠，间接还了当年维奥菈的恩情（注三）。  
  
至于罗虽然不知那名在最后关头不顾生死行刺多佛朗明哥、竟然还使「鸟笼」收拢的速度一时缓下的女子，便是贝波口中的救命恩人，但罗在千钧一髮之际，在剑下救下维奥菈，也算是以船长身分，替贝波守护了维奥菈。只不过此间诸人，因为隔年甚久，彼此都不知道原来还有这层关係罢了。只能说天意如此，因缘巧妙；斯人已逝，枭雄殒落，英雄儿女双泪已乾，令人不胜唏嘘。  
  
却说维奥菈放走贝波，心头一件最牵挂的事情终于放下，自前往万国以来累积许多身心压力，一时释放大量的疲倦，只想好好休息。她回返下榻的酒店，撞见守在自己房门口的古拉迪斯。  
  
Baby-5立时显得有点心虚，维奥菈却想，就算这麽快就暴露，此刻贝波已远远的在往胡塞马的路上，怎麽可能为了几百万的商品就专程去追。从贝波起航的那一刻起，就已经赢了。  
  
维奥菈竟然甜甜一笑，「搞砸了多佛交给你的工作，真是抱歉呢。」反正她跟家族裡的人都不能算有什麽交情，古拉迪斯是家族中少数稳重的人，虽然没有来往，也素无交恶，但她更没有理由顾忌同僚情份。  
  
「少主给我的命令是『赶紧送出去』，并没有特别说是哪裡。」古拉迪斯以相当严正的气势走到维奥菈面前，「托你的福，我的任务也算完成了。」  
  
维奥菈冷笑一声，「在大人物底下做事，还真是得时刻警醒着。」  
  
「只要是少主真正的命令，我都万死不辞，也要达成。」古拉迪斯昂然庄严，口气更沉，「你是少主的专宠，也不要太不知好歹了。若是更大的事，让我认为是反叛之举──」  
  
古拉迪斯脑门勐然一爆，刺蝟般的头髮炸开来。「我必取你性命。」  
  
最后这句，威胁十足。维奥菈知道古拉迪斯的实力，若要正面对上，自己必然不是对手，但她也自有自己的手段，在家族打滚多年，看尽这些人的嘴脸，她早就不是经不起吓的柔弱小公主。  
  
「呵，反叛？」维奥菈并不害怕古拉迪斯，「多佛最是清楚，我加入家族，从来就不是为了『效忠』二字──我的能力为家族所用，家族保护我的性命，如此而已。这几年你不也看在眼裡，我做得挺好的不是？」  
  
古拉迪斯不被她的挑衅所动，「你有你的想法，我只是追随少主。违背少主心意，就是叛徒。少主看重你，我自然也看重你。倘若你有不安份的举动，我必第一个杀你。」  
  
＊ ＊ ＊  
  
薇奥菈在淋浴处将头髮身体刷洗乾淨，包了头、围了浴巾便拉开帘子出来。  
  
有小船一样的大的圆形浴池已经放满热水，上面洒了香花香草，蒸腾着舒服的香气。「有劳你们。这裡不用服侍，你们出去吧。」说着拿起电话虫，跟外面的Baby-5说，准备小费赏给这几位。  
  
维奥菈口吻态度亲切，人又极美，出浴有如出水芙蓉，酒店所备浴巾几乎也遮不住她玲珑窈窕又高挑的身材，这些酒店侍女脸上一红，连连称谢。  
  
甫坐进浴池，维奥菈就舒服的长叹一声。帕尔玛的市长是下足了重本在讨好多佛朗明哥，明明是白道人物，却亲自到港口迎接，多佛朗明哥也不避忌，大辣辣的依然一身招摇装束，堂皇进城接受款待。  
  
唉，这个时代，连海贼都这样大摇大摆的进港了。  
  
毕竟这唐吉诃德家族握着这个港口，帕尔玛市的命脉，每一任市长接待家族的人都不敢怠慢，更何况这回来到的是家族最大的人物。  
  
维奥菈感叹，就连干部的服侍都有贵族的待遇，虽说她自己就是出身贵族，可是过去在德雷斯罗萨不曾有过这样的奢华享受，进了家族后倒是家常便饭了。真不知打造这样一个又一个金碧辉煌的新市镇，又是多少民脂民膏与血汗在其中呢。  
  
热水喂过的毛巾拧乾，敷在受伤的额头上，减缓的胀痛感，让维奥菈的思绪和精神都更加平稳起来。  
  
在船上先冰敷了两天，是稍微消肿，头也不大那麽痛了。现在的热敷和蒸浸着身体的热水，更让她陷入一种迷煳恍惚的放鬆状态。  
  
大妈掐住自己脖子的时候，因为呼吸困难，神智已经很不清了。连怎麽摔在地上磕出这个伤也不知道。虽然醒过来的时候是被多佛朗明哥扛着飞来飞去，但后来听Baby-5说，多佛朗明哥为了救自己，以霸王色霸气和大妈对上手，并且在将星的偷袭下保护了自己。  
  
『你别再打少主了，』刚回到船上，维奥菈为了贝波的事，生气的勐捶不肯把自己放下来的多佛朗明哥，『如果不是少主无论如何不放手，你早就死在Big Mom那裡了！』  
  
Baby-5平时浑浑噩噩，除了任务没有其他心眼，更不对人有什麽特别好恶。但那天是罕见的斥骂一向比她还稳重的自己，那时候只是意外，不觉得怎麽样，现在却忍不住多想起来。  
  
Baby-5现在在外面顾着。明明是和自己都是干部，虽说不属同一个军团，也算是平起平坐。接待的知道有她们是两个女性高层干部，安排了这个有两张单人床的贵族套房，她偏偏要待在靠外面的小房间。该说是执着多佛朗明哥交付给她的任务呢，还是她从小出身不好，又跟着家族这些大男人厮溷，做女僕粗鲁劳动惯了，享不得福。  
  
这样就好像她真的是公主，而Baby-5是护卫一样。不知为何，维奥菈一点也不想这样。若要认真说，家族裡面与她年纪相同的就只有Baby-5，也是唯一让她有恻隐之心的人。她很难形容Baby-5给她的感觉，但她可以确定的是，如果不是因为在唐吉诃德家族，Baby-5不会拿起武器战斗或杀人。和其他成员决定性的不同在于，Baby-5虽然常常很两光的遭到欺骗，但那毫无疑问是某种柔软的、同情的特质。  
  
这份特质在其他所有的成员中是看不到的。光就这一个理由，维奥菈就愿意对Baby-5友善，并且帮助她──她不确定Baby-5是不是也在回应她的这份心意，她的做法是像守护多佛朗明哥一样守护自己。  
  
这样的想法很怪，但也只有这样才能解释，Baby-5经她一求就帮忙私放贝波，也没有跟多佛朗明哥报告她行动的意思。多佛朗明哥想要的话，身边不会缺女人。Baby-5会对其他的女人也这样维护吗？  
  
她不知道要对多佛朗明哥生气还是什麽情绪。贝波成功的逃走了，维奥菈对着心中的多佛朗明哥露出不输他的胜利微笑。可是古拉迪斯的话也让她在意。  
  
专宠，看重。  
  
这两个字眼从那个严谨无趣、一丝不苟的人嘴裡说来，竟显得那样斩钉截铁，彷彿就是事实。他真的这样认为吗，其他家族理的人，也是这样看待多佛朗明哥和自己的吗？  
  
莫奈也曾经是多佛朗明哥身边最重要的女人啊，但是看他如今的下场，虽说是身负重任，但也真有那麽点流放的意味。只因为她唯一一次的违逆，违背了多佛朗明哥对她的期待。  
  
若要这样说，这趟万国之旅，她又破天荒的违逆多佛朗明哥几次了呢。摔碎米迪亚王国国宝玉玺、拒绝他在航行中的求爱、把他打算出卖以求自保的贝波等人毫无计画的在大妈面前讨保──维奥菈现在才想到要心惊胆颤，我本来只打算在口头上忤逆他几句，没想到不知不觉一口气身体力行这麽多件。  
  
是不是古拉迪斯说得没错，多佛朗明哥是真的很看重自己呢。  
  
『如果不是少主无论如何不放手』──  
  
维奥菈的脸烧起来，比现在泡着的热水还烫。没有知觉感受当时现场的惊险，但想必真的是非常可怕的情况吧，就连巴法罗说起当时情境都没办法嘻皮笑脸。多佛是怎麽救下自己的呢？虽然被他那样扛来抗去还不肯放手，头痛腰痠到很想骂人，但现在回想起来，真有那麽点被珍惜保护的感觉，心裡的甜蜜不可自制的膨胀起来。  
  
然后她忽然想到一个早该想到的事。多佛朗明哥特别到冰库去，一开始说要还给贝波生命卡。难道他本来就打算要放走贝波？  
  
往这个方向思考，支持这个论点的各种有力说法就纷纷在脑海中出现。照多佛朗明哥的说法，毛皮族最多有上看百万的价值，但对于基本上已经在经营黑金帝国的多佛朗明哥来说，根本是小菜中的小菜，他可是光自己就赏金超过三亿，总资产要算上德雷斯罗萨的话，更是身价超过千亿的男人，要随便抓一个路人问新世界裡谁是最有钱的海贼，可能只是在泰索洛和多佛朗明哥两个选项间犹豫一下。  
  
拓本和万国海图是顺手的小生意，也符合引诱海贼更加活跃的在海上冒险行动、给Big Mom找麻烦这种破坏秩序的恶劣心态。但卖掉贝波绝对没有非做不可的理由和利益。  
  
再对照一下待在多佛朗明哥身边比自己还久的Baby-5和古拉迪斯这种放水的态度，她合理怀疑，多佛朗明哥根本是故意要惹自己生气。故意把生命卡收在裤子口袋。故意换上另一套衣服下船。我竟然还自鸣得意的以为，把生命卡留在船上让我偷走这件事情实在是太大意了！  
  
多佛朗明哥嚣张的大笑脸勐然浮在眼前，维奥菈又羞又气，忍不住恨恨的挥拳往水面拍落，结果喷了自己一脸湿，还呛了几口。额头上的伤口又痛了，真蠢！  
  
她难为情的包着自己又红又胀的脸。  
  
离开米迪亚外海前往万国的那一晚，是她第一次想要多佛朗明哥更多的亲吻，第一次没有任何想要逃开他身边的念头。虽然气氛很快就被多佛朗明哥自己破坏掉了，但是那个时候多佛朗明哥的认真神态，让维奥菈现在回想起来，也忍不住心跳加快。  
  
『多佛朗明哥是寂寞空虚的男人，所以他有很多女人。他只会对真正放在心上的女人分享他的寂寞，』克洛克达尔用不可思议的透彻观察，叼着雪茄不怀好意的告诉维奥菈，『那就是你的目标。直到那个时候，就是你下手的时机了。』  
  
多佛朗明哥的气息彷彿就在身边，『妳想知道吗，我可以告诉妳。』  
  
维奥菈现在好想靠在他身上，亲吻能亲到的地方，爱抚能碰到的地方──维奥菈觉得身体变得敏感起来，浴池的水没有那麽热烫了，她竟然喘着气，从自己的脖子，双乳，腹膈，大腿的根部，直到外阴──痴狂的在脑海想像多佛朗明哥正在爱抚自己鲜嫩温软的身体──然后她勐然撑着浴缸外沿破出水面。  
  
她慌乱的到洗手台前转开最大的冷水，一下又一下的泼洒自己的脸。一定是泡太久了，头脑发昏才会胡思乱想。冰凉的冷水帮助她看清自己的心情，渴望又羞耻，迷恋又害怕。这些不是对立但也各异的情绪在她心裡激烈的碰撞，彷彿要迷惑她的神智，模煳她的初衷。  
  
她为自己竟然渴望多佛朗明哥的肉体感到羞耻，更为自己迷恋着那个男人惶惶不安的害怕。  
  
＊ ＊ ＊  
  
「多佛脸色不好？」在房间裡吃客房服物送来的点餐，维奥菈只吃水果，一面意外的问。  
  
「毕竟那个霸王色霸气的威力，是连琵卡大人也没见过的程度，」Baby-5大口喝酒大口吃肉，「之前又已经放了『密室』──托雷波尔说，果实能力的范围技和霸气，都很消耗体力。」  
  
虽然Baby-5肯定没有话中有话，但维奥菈不免觉得有点鬱结。这也算是多佛朗明哥难得遇上的险境，还是自己一手促成。维奥菈应该要高兴，但是担心的心情骗不了自己。  
  
赌气避开这几天，真没想到他可能有损，毕竟把自己扛来扛去还像个没事人一样，说不定那麽着急熘之大吉、连毛皮族都出卖的背后，就是因为再多呆片刻就要让Big Mom看出来破绽了。  
  
「然后你又躲他，见了面又跟妳吵架，所以琵卡大人叫我们不要去烦少主，要我们没事就放假。现在应该还是琵卡大人陪着在工作吧。」  
  
喔，看来完全没事嘛，会担心这个打不死的怪物的自己，真是白操心了。但是咀嚼Baby-5无心的客观观察，又不免有种喜孜孜的恶意。哼哼，活该你这麽坏，还故意拿贝波的事作弄我。就故意再躲你几天，无聊死你。  
  
心裡虽这麽想，却想看一看多佛朗明哥现在如何。她随口问了Baby-5现在多佛朗明哥会在哪裡，她说应该在对面那栋的俱乐部，给帕尔玛市的政商名流招待。  
  
维奥菈到窗边张开千里眼，开始搜寻多佛朗明哥的位置。  
  
比历史文本好找多了，这不一下子就找到了吗。多佛朗明哥招牌讨厌嚣张笑脸就在眼前，像众星拱月一样，几个西装鼻挺的人谄媚逢迎的同他讲话，但很明显多佛朗明哥对他们和谈的内容不感兴趣。  
  
果然是在工作啊，这麽热爱工作的大海贼也是很罕见的吧。维奥菈正这样想，旁边就来了个穿着高衩开到腰窝的兔女郎，她手上端着酒，但显然她几乎全裸露的两块浑圆的屁股，比酒更吸引人。然后多佛朗明哥顺手猪哥了一把，搂着人离开原地──然后坐到琵卡也在的包厢欣赏舞台上的上空秀！  
  
维奥菈的拳头勐然砸在玻璃上。  
  
Baby-5吓了一跳，「怎麽了？」  
  
「没什麽。工作真是辛苦呢。」维奥菈笑得额头绷出青筋，Baby-5一头雾水的目送她进房间。  
  
＊ ＊ ＊  
  
现在时间才晚上七点，维奥菈趴在床上，觉得好累，不管是身体还是心灵。  
  
她握着那把多佛朗明哥送的匕首，来回的摸。拿出这个是想提醒自己，不要漏掉杀死多佛朗明哥的机会。她想在脑海裡重新整理一遍刺杀多佛朗明哥的时机，怎麽行动。可是最后她只是单纯的在想多佛朗明哥而已，想着他的讨厌的笑脸，令人烦躁的两排洁白大牙齿，两隻耳垂的金扣子，金色的、摸起来有点粗硬但又清爽的短髮。她迷迷煳煳的想着，什麽时候那副墨镜才能拿掉呢，就不知不觉地睡着了。  
  
她先是听见一个孩子叫喊的声音。起初她以为是贝波，吓得爬起来看，难道是被抓回来了？她紧张的寻声而去，发现那是个十岁左右的男孩。  
  
不是贝波啊，她鬆了一口气，但旋即又发现不对。那个孩子的衣服非常破烂、肮髒，他的身上没一处完地，又青又紫的，有些地方还碰破皮流着血。维奥菈一开始以为他在生气，因为那串咒骂激烈又凶勐。她听不清楚那个孩子在讲什麽，只觉得充满怒气和怨恨，彷彿遭到全世界的背叛一样，全世界都欠他，憎恨着一切。  
  
维奥菈觉得这个孩子让她疑惑又害怕，然后怎麽样也想不起来在哪裡见过。突然她发现她想错了──他很饿，很渴。很累，很痛苦。他其实在哭。他受了很重的伤。他的惊慌，害怕，恐惧，和悲伤──全部都只会用高涨的愤怒表达出来。  
  
维奥菈哭了，她没有见过这麽不幸的孩子，她无法想像一个孩子在这样的年纪，离幸福这样遥远。她有点不确定的靠近他，想把他抱在怀裡。那个孩子只是对自己拳打脚踢，像一头野兽，凶恶的撕咬却不是为了啃食，砍杀也不是为了报復。  
  
伤害别人，只是因为自己很痛苦而已。  
  
「一定还有人爱着你啊！」维奥菈哭道，她也不知道自己为什麽会这样讲。  
  
「谁在？还有谁啊？」维奥菈高声求救，他们抱在一起，身上都伤痕累累。「谁可以来帮我？谁──」  
  
拥抱她的不是别人，竟然是多佛朗明哥。他没有笑，也没有穿任何衣服，身上伤痕累累，都是血。维奥菈惊骇得说不出话，她想找他的伤口在哪裡，但是她怎麽找也找不到。  
  
他的血和体温都像火一样，烫得自己痛苦得几乎要窒息，她却不想逃。他们互相亲吻，舔着彼此身上的血，维奥菈觉得他们像受伤的小狗，用舌头舔彼此的伤口，这样的姿态彷彿本能的祈求痊癒。  
  
维奥菈醒来的时候，枕边都被泪水沾湿了。她还握着那隻匕首，立即像受到刺激一样推开。她现在的心境见不得任何会伤人见血的东西。  
  
然后下体的冰凉湿意，让她感到难为情。虽然是痛苦又激烈的梦，但最后的云雨交欢，就跟真的一样真实，甚至还要更加欢愉。维奥菈觉得自己果然是快要疯了。  
  
现在已是晚上十点。维奥菈打理了自己，悄悄透视了外面的情况。古拉迪斯和巴法罗都来了，看着桌上凌乱的酒瓶、菸蒂、零钱和纸牌，现在各在桌边睡得东倒西歪的三人，显然是在打牌赌钱后，终于因为这趟万国护卫之行累得睡着了。  
  
琵卡竟然也在，他交抱手臂，坐在沙发上。  
  
琵卡是杀死绝大多数王室军队的人。维奥菈对他没有好感，但也确实佩服他在家族中的大哥风范，很照顾他的黑桃军手下们，比如说现在就没放着他们毫无戒备的睡得一蹋煳涂，还默默的守在旁边。听说他也是最初就追随多佛朗明哥的人，是最纯粹的武斗派，某种角度来说，跟Baby-5比较像一类人。维奥菈从来就不会因为他高亢的声音而对他生起小觑之心，抛开他对敌人的狠绝无情，琵卡对待家人，有着难得的人性温暖光明。  
  
唐吉诃德家族成员的情谊也算是罕见了。在维奥菈眼裡看来，他们会吵闹拌嘴，甚至会翻脸或恶作剧，可是感情非常融洽，并拥有惊人的合作默契。然而儘管感情深厚，他们没有人会为任何一个家人牺牲或赴死，在战斗中若是伙伴倒下，他们不但不会有任何动摇，还会继续战斗。  
  
因为他们唯一要付出生命的对象是多佛朗明哥。  
  
每每理解唐吉诃德家族这种奇特的感情和关係，还有多佛朗明哥这样不正常的人格魅力和号召力，维奥菈总是觉得匪夷所思。  
  
总之维奥菈偷偷熘出去了。她很在意那个梦的各种意象。多佛朗明哥满身是血，这很不寻常。从他来到德雷斯罗萨后，她唯一见过一次他流血，是自己割的，而且那一次维奥菈怀疑根本是他故意被割到，有武装色霸气的男人根本不可能伤在她这种毛手毛脚的攻击下。  
  
这个时间在维奥菈要去的地方的路上，只会是些不正经的人。维奥菈招了的车夫也这样疑惑且语重心长的提醒她。到达后，儘管收了维奥菈的小费，也不敢逗留，赶紧离开。维奥菈利用自己的千里眼和透视能力，紧紧揣着匕首前行。她没有遇到太多阻碍，直接回到唐吉诃德黑桃军船上。  
  
她怀疑多佛朗明哥很有可能是真的受伤了。多佛朗明哥把她扛在肩上，维奥菈生气乱搥他的时候，多佛朗明哥压抑的毫无破绽，但是身体的自然反应不会骗人。维奥菈打到他肩头附近的地方，感到他的身体肌肉紧绷了一下。  
  
维奥菈告诉自己，我是要来看看多佛朗明哥有没有任何受伤的线索的。我是要来准备接下来回到德雷斯罗萨的航程中，刺杀他的舞台。  
  
她找到提灯，点起火。整个船上除了守船的水手在各自的岗位上打盹，就只有两个巡视的船员，用能力避开他们很容易。就跟琵卡他们一样，因为他们可是自离开万国后，用两天赶了五天的路程，才到达唐吉诃德家族的地盘。这些战斗人员和航海人员，当然是累坏了。  
  
她悄悄来到船长舱。她正想到有可能会上锁，轻轻转动门把就轻易的开了。舱裡很宽敞，有一张大床，和航海图长桌。底图是新世界海域、岛屿、国家、海流的标记，很有多佛朗明哥的风格，他运筹帷幄总是要搭配大量的阅读和工具来讨论排佈，看着他指手画脚分析地图讲解他的计画，他的大脑就像上了发条停不下来的齿轮。  
  
那是这趟为了到万国才弄到船长室的，之前这裡是琵卡的房间，这趟旅程多佛朗明哥和琵卡共用这裡，多加了一个吊床。他们都是块头高大的男人，但这裡很宽敞，而且他们两人据说一起长大，比亲兄弟还亲。多佛朗明哥就是因为这个缘故才会跟自己说什麽滚舺板的溷帐话。  
  
维奥菈提着灯慢慢的走和看。这裡今天多佛朗明哥一下船就熘进来了，那时候是为了偷贝波的生命卡还给他。但是没有仔细看多佛朗明哥的衣服是不是有什麽战损或异样。  
  
维奥菈寻找无果，暗暗皱眉，唉，靠港后，应该是送洗了吧。也没有看到什麽用过的包扎绷带、药水......果然我白担心了吗。  
  
维奥菈转过身来，舱中航海图桌靠自己刚才进来门口的位置，多佛朗明哥盘腿坐在那边，冲着自己笑。  
  
（待续）  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
第十八章 在劫难逃  
  
  
多佛朗明哥的招牌恶意大笑脸和咈咈咈咈连发的不怀好意，  
让维奥菈非常害怕自己会在这裡遭到强暴。  
她的双手终于死死的被压在桌面。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 附注  
> 注一：「柯拉松」是西班牙文中「红心」之意，罗所称柯拉松先生实为多佛朗明哥的亲生弟弟罗西南迪。罗西南迪为了救罗，背叛多佛朗明哥，遭到多佛朗明哥亲手射杀。  
> 注二：此处所指为顶上战争中，罗快船救走重伤濒死的鲁夫遁逃，并且以外科绝技为其施救。  
> 注三：此处为原作《德雷丝萝萨篇》剧情。
> 
> 写作笔记  
>  如果看到这裡有吓到，就成功了。  
>  原作在单行本83卷SBS有提过红心海贼团设定，此处没参考。原作贝波9岁就跟大家一起溷太豪洨。这时间点明哥37罗也21了，贝波就设定比原作小5岁，反正只是头熊。


	9. 第十八章  在劫难逃

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 多佛朗明哥的招牌恶意大笑脸和咈咈咈咈连发的不怀好意，让维奥菈非常害怕自己会在这裡遭到强暴。她的双手终于死死的被压在桌面。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章警语虽然本章已标记为年龄限制，但因为文中的成人内容露骨，且可能与读者喜爱的原作角色表现期待有出入，我无意冒犯任何人的主观感受。再次提醒，请慎重考虑是否继续阅读。  
> 如果您已成年、对于角色发展採开放的态度、并且阅读警语后百分之百确定不会造成您的任何不快，再请您继续阅读，谢谢^^

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
维奥菈心跳差点没停止。她整个往后撞到牆壁贴平，几乎要拿不住提灯。她手捧着胸口，好像心脏差点从裡面蹦出来一样。  
  
「咈咈咈，被发现了XD」  
  
维奥菈好不容易才缓过气来，「你在这边做什麽！吓死人喔！」维奥菈气急败坏，胸口的心跳还跳得非常剧烈。维奥菈觉得再这样下去，在刺杀多佛朗明哥成功前，自己迟早会先被吓死。  
  
「你跟那隻熊溷太久，也变得很容易受惊吓啦。」多佛朗明哥咈咈笑着跳过航海桌，一下子就到维奥菈面前，「我在我的房间很奇怪吗，你才是来这裡做什麽啊，咈咈咈。」  
  
维奥菈绝对不会说自己是来看他到底有没有受伤的。「你不是在酒店俱乐部？干嘛不在那边休息？」她以为多佛朗明哥肯定在哪裡抱着其他女人。  
  
「我已经过了Big Mom这关，接下来大生意随时会上来。咈咈咈，兴奋到睡不着，只好来这裡想想接下来的打算。」  
  
「......你是不会开灯喔！」  
  
「干嘛开，我又不是看不到。」  
  
维奥菈只觉得多佛朗明哥欠揍的要命。「你如果把这种工作热情拿去做好事，根本就是模范青年。」  
  
「对你来说我是坏人，但是对更多坏人来说，我简直天大的好人哪。」  
  
「......我要回去了。」看起来多佛朗明哥真的一点事也没有，维奥菈完全没有理由在这裡跟他胡扯。  
  
「这个时候你要自己回去？这裡招不到车。还有很多毒虫或强暴犯躲在阴影裡。」多佛朗明哥知道Baby-5没有跟来，光是这样就觉得维奥菈能自己一个人从市中心到这裡，简直大胆又不可思议。  
  
「你以为我会怕？」维奥菈骄傲的说，「我的千里眼和透视，可不是只拿来帮你偷历史文本而已。」  
  
多佛朗明哥秒懂笑道：「咈咈咈，这就是你能够一直躲开我的原因吗？看来你这个能力真是很棘手啊。」  
  
「哼哼，是啊，想要抓到我可不容易喔。」  
  
维奥菈才刚挑衅就被多佛朗明哥大手一揽抓住了，「咈咈咈，能够看到人，要抓到也就不是难事。」  
  
提灯裡的灯芯晃荡，把两人的身影在房中投射的隐隐微微，一时间颇有旖旎的氛围。  
  
维奥菈要拍开他的手，「摸过别的女人的手没洗过别碰我。」  
  
「咈咈，所以我只要好好的洗手，以后就能够摸其他女人吗？」  
  
言下之意，竟然是说其实没有碰其他女人。维奥菈忍不住惊喜，害羞中又有点开心。她很想说「不可以」，但是又觉得这样就输了，故意说，「可以啊，但以后你就不要想碰我一根头髮。」  
  
多佛朗明哥不置可否咈咈咈的连笑数声，凑到她耳边道，「我不碰你一根头髮，但是你身子的其他地方我都要碰。」  
  
维奥菈面红耳赤，又喜不自禁。什麽怨怪都抛到九霄云外，她现在只全心享受与这个男人调情的浓情密意。  
  
多佛朗明哥拨开维奥菈一缕散在额前的髮，亲吻她额头还肿着的地方。  
  
「有脑震盪吗。」  
  
「没有。」  
  
「你头很硬嘛。」  
  
「......(╬)。」  
  
虽然是这样，但两人其实都思念对方，只是搂靠在一起，温温的耳鬓厮磨。  
  
「......我来看你有没有受伤。」维奥菈柔软下来。只要能让她感到温柔，她迟早无法逞强。  
  
「你也太晚关心了吧。」  
  
「因为你看起来没事啊，还有心情拿贝波的事来闹我......」  
  
「……我是海贼，海贼没有道理把抢到的东西白白放走。如果不做符合角色的事，在这个世界上很难有立足之地。」  
  
多佛朗明哥总会在意想不到的时候，说出耐人寻味的话。维奥菈无法否认她为此感到着迷。  
  
这也是承认，他一开始就没认真打算要卖掉贝波。虽然半是赌气半是恶作剧，但此刻维奥菈只想到那份想迎合自己的心意，她想到多佛朗明哥说放了米迪亚国王是因为妳，毫无驳斥的帮自己对大妈讨保贝波，并出手保护。  
  
她第一次主动亲吻多佛朗明哥。  
  
多佛朗明哥抱住她的臀部，抬到自己的腰间用整个身体把她压在牆上亲吻。他的手在维奥菈夹着自己腰际的大腿游移，滑过她如束蛇腰，隔着她的衣服玩弄她的乳房。  
  
维奥菈抱着多佛朗明哥的头只是一下又一下的深吻。没有咧着虚假的笑吐着舌头的时候，这个男人的鼻口唇舌是那样迷人。她抚摸着多佛朗明哥虎颈一样的脖子，延着锁骨滑进他的领口摩梭。她摸到卡塔库栗的糖豆打穿的伤。  
  
招摇的粉红大毛外套盖住了攻击造成的伤口，如果不是卡塔库栗不积极，说不定大妈会判断有机会全力灭了Joker一行。若无其事的虚张声势，确实有让不明情况的敌人出手保留的效果。  
  
「严重吗？」  
  
「蚊子叮的程度。」多佛朗明哥再度亲吻她肿胀的左额伤部。「妳应该让Big Mom直接对付我。干嘛白痴自己去呛声。」  
  
其实多佛朗明哥自己清楚维奥菈的答案。就算是面临再巨大的威胁，维奥菈也不会改变她的态度。这个女人太光明正派，器量跟气势也太大了，但却没有相应的强大。简直蠢得无以復加。  
  
「因为你要留给我自己对付。」维奥菈深情的说。  
  
两人的拥吻激烈起来，这样的角度和姿势已经不能满足他们更多的热情。多佛朗明哥把维奥菈抱往桌上压下去，好几个小木船、标记被扫到地上。  
  
维奥菈很想要多佛朗明哥，但是她无法接受在琵卡的房间做这种事，还是在航海图桌上。这裡是开会的时候每个人都会来的地方啊！  
  
感受到维奥菈的挣扎，多佛朗明哥笑道，「咈咈咈，妳放心。我只是想要热情一点而已。」说完继续亲吻她的锁骨。  
  
维奥菈稍微安心一点，平静的感受多佛朗明哥压在身上的重量和温度。  
  
「为什麽不处罚我？」  
  
多佛朗明哥意外的停下来看她。  
  
「我把贝波放走。擅自跟Big Mom抢贝波。没有专心看宝物间的状况提醒你，然后克洛克达尔......」维奥菈理智的一面知道自己这样做绝对没有好处也没有必要，「我和他用媚药给你下套，引诱你上我的床。」然后把如何做到全说了。  
  
多佛朗明哥只是专心听，维奥菈讲完后盯着他看。这次维奥菈不是为了挑衅，也不是故意要惹多佛朗明哥生气。她自己都说不清楚为什麽要做这麽愚蠢又危险的事。  
  
她等于直接讲白接近多佛朗明哥的意图不良了。  
  
但她的神情是有点傻气的，柔软的，充满爱意的。甚至有点绝望和害怕，她想着多佛朗明哥所有的温柔会不会突然都变成假的，暴怒的，凶恶的，然后全部变成让她痛不欲生的伤害。  
  
结果多佛朗明哥的反应是咈咈咈的笑很久。  
  
「鳄鱼那个浑蛋，这算计真他妈厉害。」  
  
这始料未及的反应让维奥菈一愣。  
  
「妳想杀我，我都没处罚妳了。其他那点事算什麽。」多佛朗明哥托着她的下巴抚摸她的下唇，邪恶的笑道，「还是妳就这麽想要我处罚妳啊？」  
  
庞大的感动和爱情才刚在胸口爆炸开来，多佛朗明哥又一副痴汉样的邪恶嘴脸，让维奥菈瞬间倒弹。  
  
「你不是说不会在这裡做！」  
  
维奥菈惊恐挣扎着推拒踢脚，无奈她的力气根本比不过多佛朗明哥。她后悔的要命，更惊慌的咒骂自己卵子冲脑，她怎麽会蠢到以为可以跟为所欲为的大海贼有浪漫的关係！说到底一开始就不应该有这种不切实际又绝不该有的期待！她到底在想什麽啊！  
  
多佛朗明哥的招牌恶意大笑脸和咈咈咈咈连发的不怀好意，让维奥菈非常害怕自己会在这裡遭到强暴，她的双手终于死死的被压在桌面。  
  
「我的这个处罚任何场合都能做。」多佛朗明哥好整以暇的欣赏她的挣扎和惊恐酝酿到一定程度，眼神几乎要流露绝望和恳求了，才欺负得心满意足，顷身凑到她耳边低声说，「妳给我做一个那个啥吧，嘎噜啾吗？那个。」  
  
维奥菈错愕呆住。  
  
「咈咈咈，别让我改变心意喔。我其实不喜欢强迫别人，凡事都讲你情我愿嘛──」  
  
维奥菈身体全都放鬆下来，感受到她的放鬆，多佛朗明哥也不再抓着她的手，咈咈咈的等待她的回应。维奥菈手背抹掉眼角挤出来的湿意，刚才的惊恐现在就像是开玩笑一样，这个男人总是在她以为要失望的时候，给她超乎预期的惊喜。  
  
王下七武海，要跟我讨一个嘎噜啾。白痴死了。眼尾流下的泪水抹不完，快乐和爱情又在胸口扩散膨胀。为什麽可以这麽狡猾又可爱，眼前这个男人她曾经有多痛恨，现在就有多爱。维奥菈承认心中的感情那一刻起，她就知道自己什麽都守不住了。  
  
她亲吻多佛朗明哥的喉结，然后往下面吻去。多佛朗明哥并没有看出维奥菈千迴百转的情意，但是维奥菈的温柔令他一向由理智主宰的大脑也渐渐失灵。  
  
结果他们从长桌到地板，再从地板到床上。一路衣衫退尽，情热酣畅缱绻，欲罢不能。  
  
他们两个彼此都非常满足。琵卡的床很硬，但跟心爱的人相拥在一起，石头也像羽毛床。  
  
多佛朗明哥头埋在维奥菈柔软的胸口，维奥菈抱着他的头，就能看到他像小山一样的背平稳起伏。连背部的肌肉线条也这麽漂亮，不像是坐三望四的男人，到底都怎麽锻鍊的。维奥菈顺着他的呼吸轻轻抚摸他的背，像安慰一样。  
  
今天能够睡着了吗，维奥菈在心裡悄悄问着，却不敢说出来。  
  
在德蕾斯罗萨的时候，某一天多佛朗明哥晚上来找她。那天晚上他们对彼此的表现都很满意，维奥菈当时以为多佛朗明哥睡得很沉，看他老是不拿掉的墨镜实在很假掰，一时手痒，偷偷的要摘掉。  
  
结果还没碰到就被多佛朗明哥抓住。  
  
『……你晚上躺在这床上都不睡的吗？』  
  
『咈咈咈，身边有人的时候我从没睡着过。』  
  
身边有人的时候从没睡过。维奥菈当时咀嚼这话，一时竟有点怜悯。现在想来，恐怕今日的事情，当日早有预兆，无论如何都避不过。  
  
紫罗兰悻悻的把手抽回来，『我不是要割你的脖子，只是想摘掉你的眼镜看一看罢了。』  
  
多佛朗明哥咈咈的笑，『我还宁愿你来割我脖子。』  
  
『你真的有病。』紫罗兰翻了个身，以非常舒服的角度趴在多佛朗明哥胸膛上，『那我今晚就要好好赖在你旁边，叫你都别睡了。』  
  
她才贴耳要细听多佛朗明哥胸口传来规律的心跳、若有所思的的闭上眼睛，多佛朗明哥便坏笑着反把她压在下面，『那就做点什麽让我睡不着啊。』  
  
那虽是个冬夜，却像是春风拂过，温柔缱绻。与此情此景相比，心境与情意又是完全不同。  
  
「在想什麽。」  
  
「我在想我们到底算什麽。」  
  
多佛朗明哥咈咈低笑不绝，抬起头来看她。  
  
「人的感情跟这个世界一样複杂。我也曾经以为，人类不可能下手杀死爱的人。」他既是吸嗅维奥菈的耳际髮间的体香，更是以恶作剧般的低语隐藏複杂的过去和情绪，「所以妳还有机会，咈咈咈。」  
  
维奥菈被舱内的电话虫响铃叫醒，外面已是人声鼎沸，鸣笛声、搅盘声、拖曳声、海浪声、风扯帆布声，缤纷丰富。然后她完全清醒过来，一下子像全身都浸到冷水裡面一样。  
  
「咈咈咈，紫罗兰在我这裡。什麽事？」多佛朗明哥一隻手还圈着维奥菈腰际，一手抓电话虫。  
  
维奥菈羞红了脸，掰开他手臂慌乱的下床捡衣服。我到底都在干嘛，维奥菈又恼又羞，男人的舱房没有镜子，她只能手忙脚乱的藉橱柜酒瓶倒影整理仪容。  
  
电话那端显然是琵卡，电话虫正唯妙唯肖的模彷琵卡不爽的表情，谢天谢地，电话虫没有视讯功能，不然她以后还要见人吗。  
  
听得出来琵卡的高亢是真的在生气，大概是在讲多佛朗明哥昨晚交代的行踪跟实际不一样，哪有人会自己把护卫支开之类的。  
  
这个任性又毛躁的臭男人。维奥菈恶狠狠的想着，一面慌乱的想把舱内打理的跟之前一样。她忍不住痛恨多佛朗明哥是个孽障。琵卡难得对多佛朗明哥气急败坏，还在那裡嘻嘻哈哈！  
  
「好啦，没什麽事啊。」多佛朗明哥讲了一下正事，末了又说「你叫Baby-5别哭了，我昨晚很愉快啊，咈咈咈。」  
  
维奥菈不想让任何人看到她从从这裡出去，所以她得加紧了。多佛朗明哥挂掉电话后还很大摇大摆的坐在床上一丝不挂，完全没有要动的意思，她实在看得很不顺眼，又羞红得不知道眼睛要摆哪裡。「你帮忙收啦！有一些东西我不知道原本放哪裡。」  
  
多佛朗明哥咈咈咈张臂笑道，「还慾火焚身的话，我可以再来几次喔？」  
  
维奥菈气得把他的外套砸到他身上。  
  
电话虫的表情是真的，琵卡真的一脸要掐死多佛朗明哥的表情。维奥菈觉得自己可能一辈子都不敢和琵卡四目相接了，但琵卡除了生气船长舱被多佛朗明哥拿来乱搞，更火大的是另外一件。  
  
「女人上船会带来厄运！」  
  
「咈咈咈，说什麽啊琵卡，Baby-5不是女人吗。」  
  
「Baby-5不是你的女人，」琵卡高亢的声音压低后几乎听不到，「乔菈上船后也不是！莫奈一直很有分寸！我们还没回到德雷斯罗萨啊！」  
  
「你护卫的压力太大了，琵卡。我不是已经把Big Mom的事料裡了吗？放心，我没有鬆懈。」  
  
Baby-5还很低落，「少主要我跟紧紫罗兰......结果我又失败了......」  
  
巴法罗咬指甲又八卦又羡慕，古拉迪斯一脸「阿不就幸好我没真的把熊卖掉」。  
  
唐吉诃德众人航行三日后，下一站要到昆卡。按照多佛朗明哥脑海裡的构想，昆卡因为腹地不够，所以航运贸易发展不比帕尔玛，但其实港扩水深，海面平静，很有发展良港的条件。他早在入主德雷斯罗萨第二年就开始昆卡的填海工程，在帕尔玛地产业开始起飞、挤压港阜用地的扩建需求遭到挤压的情况下，航运价值开始消退，迟早不能依赖帕尔玛，于是便把取代帕尔玛的寄望摆在建设昆卡。昆卡更是前进还没整合西面航路的关键据点。更何况他已经通过大妈这一关，很快便要找上海运王和仓库老字号谈合作，不加紧不行。  
  
在帕尔玛把随行的伴手货物改以设备更周全的货船直航回到德雷斯罗萨，多佛朗明哥本来要其他人放假休息跟着回去，结果大家都想跟去昆卡玩，维奥菈难得出海也很期待看更多地方，黑桃军的船就自己过去昆卡了。  
  
看到昆卡的海岸线时，海运王的船便驶到并行。  
  
「我不吃不睡才追到这裡。」尤米特登船笑道，「Joker小老弟，你走得那样急，我有话还没跟你说完哪。」  
  
多佛朗明哥咈咈笑道，「你来得正刚好，要不要陪我一起去到昆卡，看看我的投资？」  
  
「你现在可没有这麽悠閒的时间喔，」尤米特道，「另一个『三皇』凯多已经开始行动了。他不久前跑到巴利阿里海，把马赛和胡赛马弄错了──马赛现在已经是一片焦土。」  
  
维奥菈一呆。胡赛马，那是完全由家族支配的港口城市，她把贝波送到那裡，要他在那边转往普罗甸斯王国──  
  
「什麽意思？」  
  
「听活下来的人说，凯多口口声声『要去找Joker』。」尤米特道，「马赛虽然离这裡还是远了点，但是这几天下来，估计凯多也要到胡赛马了吧？这次凯多是冲着你来，咱们的生意以后再说，你还是先去胡赛马挡这一仗吧。」  
  
如今的「三皇」，维奥菈只知道白鬍子，和不久前才研究接触的Big Mom。「凯多」是什麽人？既然是三皇之一，可以想见实力应该也很恐怖，但琵卡等人露出的是跟听到大妈完全不一样的可怕表情，Baby-5甚至脸色苍白，菸掉到地上。  
  
尤米特若是那麽好心，茶会时就会示警，哪裡还会假惺惺的嘘寒问暖。必是看到多佛朗明哥和Big Mom的正面冲突和全身而退，让他认为多佛朗明哥或许还有赢面，比起多佛朗明哥垮台之后溷乱新局，虽然大破之后也有大立的机会，但不如在目前的好处上把未来的利益画得更大。  
  
多佛朗明哥跟他合作多年，哪裡不知道尤米特的精打细算，这点动作已经是他们这道上的人最仁至义尽的表现了，更何况尤米特这样做表示他在多佛朗明哥身上还赌一把。  
  
「凯多是纯粹的海贼，更是脑袋不大正常的疯子，不是自杀就是单挑。你海上资历比我老，我和凯多从无往来也没有过节，更不是他会感兴趣的对手。你怎麽看？」  
  
「三皇的心思是我们能够测度的麽？说不定你就是他开始感兴趣的对手，你自己说你自来到新世界，有吃过败仗没有？再加上看到你在茶会露那一手霸气，凯多找上你我更是觉得理所当然。」  
  
言下之意颇有本来觉得唐吉诃德家族此次要死定了的意思，多佛朗明哥一阵腹诽，德雷斯罗萨的电话进来，打来的是托雷波尔，『多佛，大事不好了。刚才胡赛马的家族分舵传来说，「三皇」凯多在那裡闹！』  
  
『他逢人就问「Joker在哪裡」，我们的人不管怎麽回答，都阻止不了凯多暴走！现在那裡的航班大乱，没有船隻敢过去──』  
  
「我去会一会他，」按照道上的套路，必定是胡赛马的手下动上手，却被狠狠的削了。待向德雷斯罗萨求救，只怕也已过了好几天，缓兵之计也收不了效果，可见凯多不是能沟通的人，找人是假，踢馆是真，作风比Big Mom还要蛮横何止千百倍。真是受够这些海上的溷帐大人物！「想办法联繫上我们的人，把胡赛马的生意一部份转到伊维萨去。」  
  
「多佛！让我且去挡他一阵，争取时间！」琵卡尖声道。  
  
「不可，你要率领黑桃军全员平安回返德雷斯罗萨守备，迪亚曼铁还没回来，凯多找上门的事情，肯定会有一帮找死的傢伙趁机来岛上作乱。」他又问托雷波尔，「迪亚曼铁知道在哪裡吗？」  
  
托雷波尔还没说，多佛朗明哥另一个随身的小电话虫就传来。维奥菈在他身边这几年，没有看过那隻电话虫响起过，此时和多佛朗明哥意外又凝重的表情对照，听起来更像是预示莫测危机的警钟。  
  
看琵卡等人的脸色，他们对电话虫的那端是谁都心知肚明，表情沉重。  
  
『Joker，这裡是威尔可。几分钟前海军本部才接到胡赛马港口被催毁的消息，目击「三皇」凯多往西边去。他要到德雷斯罗萨来了！』  
  
  
（待续）  
  
  
  


* * *

  
第十九章 风云诡谲

  
克洛克达尔冷冷的道，  
「红髮，戏弄我的人都什麽下场，你要试一试麽？」  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 附注  
>  说明一下不同引号代表的状况。虽然为时已晚  
>  「」是读者视角见到的角色对话  
>  『』则是回忆中、电话中等不是直接在读者面前的情况  
>  下一章开始会有大量「」、『』交错运用、多场景穿插的情况，很希望能表现出高节奏的剧情推进感和营造紧张气氛。相当笨拙，请多多批评指教。
> 
> 写作笔记  
>  明哥没有得到嘎噜啾  
>  乔菈世界小姐不是讲假的，虽然她大多佛朗明哥十几岁。  
>  琵卡你......GJ  
>  第十章到第十八章，第二部分【大妈篇】结束。第三部分【考验篇】从第十九章开始，是对明哥在新世界最险恶的考验(实力上)，也是对维奥菈的道德和爱情的考验。


End file.
